Pokemon ElectricYellow
by silverlining990
Summary: My OC, Yellow, finally starts her journey as a pokemon trainer, but what will she encounter? Ch. 8 is up! Yellow meets Carlos Verde and starts traveling with him and his female Bulbasaur. Enjoy, and warnings inside. Don't read if you're under the legal age.
1. Getting startered

I don't own pokemon, and this isn't based on any real life persons. Any resemblance to any living, dead, or otherwise person is fictional and entirely made up by you, the reader. I don't make any profit from this story.

Warning: Intended for readers of legal age. In America, this means 18, but I don't know about other places.

Author Notes: This story is about my sixteen year old OC, named Yellow, starting her pokemon journey with her new Pikachu, named Pikachu. It is going to have human x human, human x pokemon, and pokemon x pokemon, but keep in mind, this is a story about a girl on her journey through Kanto. It contains explicit sex, violence, drama, romance, humor, action, adventure, and stuff (gotta love that stuff!).

Before we get to the feature presentation, some things:

-This story used to be called, 'Pokemon Lemon Yellow', but for certain reasons, like my getting called a troll, I changed the title to keep in line with Nintendo's red and green remakes, and because this story isn't just about lemons, and I didn't want ppl to be mad when they saw it wasn't.

-I rewrote chapters 1 and 2 to match my later chapters' writing styles, because they just didn't stack up, and they were kind of poor.

-Third, my character, Yellow, is not the Yellow from the manga. She's just an OC that emerged when I started writing a story about the Pokemon Yellow game Nintendo made years ago. I don't know manga too much, so it's not in this story, though there are going to be things from the games and anime, so look out.

I'm gonna let Bruce Clamperl explain this one. "Okay, people, this story is full of _unique_ sex scenes, so the author can't just say, 'This chapter has sex, but this one doesn't', because that would just be stupid, and not explain anything. Now, every chapter has these nifty, little 'warnings' in the author notes, just to explain what you're about to read. Isn't that better, knowing you don't have to search through _every_ chapter for a particular fetish? I bet you feel good about yourself, don't you?" Okay... thank you, Bruce. You didn't have to talk down to the internet.

Chapter Warnings: This chapter has no lemons, but there's instances of brief nudity, a quick peek at a gay Dom/sub scene, and an 'implied' incestuous roleplay relationship (two unrelated ppl in an intimate relationship, who're pretending to be related) between an old man and a teen girl. There's also action, pokemon battles, and general humor.

Second Warning: This is indeed one of those stories that FF doesn't approve of, so if that bothers you, don't be bothered and look somewhere else.

* * *

Pokemon ElectricYellow

Chapter 1: Getting startered

Or: The little, yellow butt plug that could

As she studied the map her mom had printed for her, Yellow wondered where she should go next. If she went west and took exit B, she'd end up in Hoenn. _'What the hell? I can't _walk_ to another continent. Mom!' _She groaned as she saw it was printed from Mapdex, the online map site infamous for giving bad directions half the time. Crumpling it and tossing it in the trashcan at her feet, she noticed the giant, framed map on the wall, and the big, red 'You Are Here' icon over the Pokecenter image. She saw a little note in the corner that said which pokemon were around town, and she turned to her companion. "It says there's a chance we could find pokemon other than Pidgey, Sentret, and Rattata, Pikachu. Do you think you'd fight those?" She asked the mouse pokemon standing on the arm of the chair next to her.

Ever since the sixteen year old got him from Professor Oak yesterday, the Pikachu had been uncooperative and antagonistic. She tried getting him to accept her as his trainer, but it was turning out to be a tough task. He bit her whenever she tried to hug him, he dodged the pokeball return beams, and he even stole her underwear last night and dunked them in the river running just outside of Route 1. He also hadn't battled yet. The few times he acted like he would, he just started humping the Rattata or Pidgey, like a Rhyhorn dog, and she had to break them up with a stick. She thought maybe that was why he was shooting angry glares at her all the time.

The mouse pokemon shook his head 'No', folded his arms, and turned to the woman walking up to them. Yellow smiled at Nurse Joy and the woman smiled back, the loops of her pink hair bouncing slightly with every step. "Hello, young one. You've already healed this pokemon. What else were you in need of?" Her cheerful, warm tone comforted Yellow and she felt like she was looking at the pink version of her mother. The woman, who most would describe as being a Milf, wore a pink dress, over which a large, white apron hung, and both went down to her knees. She wore thin, white stockings and sparkling white shoes Yellow guessed were hard to keep clean. On her head was a small nurse's hat with a red cross on it. Latched to the lapel of her dress was a stethoscope she used to hear a pokemon's heart beat, and she had a few lollipops sticking out of her pocket for youngsters.

"Well, we were going to go train, but I don't know which way to go." The girl said uncertainly as she glanced at the trashcan, wishing the paper had been more useful.

Nurse Joy smiled and turned to the wall map. "Well, if you go west, you'd be able to fight some pokemon and trainers, before having to turn around at the gates to Indigo Plateau, and if you go north, there's Route 2 and Viridian Forest. It's muggy and hot, but there's many low level bug catchers that I'm sure your Pikachu could handle." She turned back to Yellow and beamed. "Of course, there's some wild pokemon you can fight there, too. Either way, I'm sure you and this pokemon will be happy." She turned to the grumbling mouse and started to smile, but then thought better once she noticed his angry glare. "Oh, I just remembered. I have things to do." She flashed her motherly smile once more before walking away and turning down a hall, the ribbon on the back of her apron the last Yellow saw of her.

The girl glowered at Pikachu, but smiled and tried to make her next words sound happy. "So, do you want to battle those bug catchers? Do you want to become big and strong? Learn new moves and be a big ol' Raichu? Huh? Do ya?" The pokemon stared at her with the same angry glare he'd been favoring her with since yesterday, but she was used to it, and made the decision. "Alright, let's just go." She picked her backpack up and slipped it on, as Pikachu hopped down to the floor. She took one last glance back to see a Chansey walking into the lobby, cradling the egg in her pouch with one hand and taking a tray of refreshments to guests with the other, and then the teenager stepped out through the automatic sliding doors with Pikachu.

Yellow turned and noticed the Pokemart next door. It was a convenience store which sold most things a trainer would need, especially for when they couldn't get to a Pokecenter in time. They had a salesman parked out on Route 1 yesterday, who'd been offering coupons, but when Yellow met him and thought to make herself more attractive, pushing her breasts up higher and tossing her hair to give it that 'blown-in-the-wind' look, she'd asked if he had anything better to give a poor, inexperienced girl, like her. She'd have been worried about the lecherous looks he gave her, if she hadn't planned on that happening. He'd offered her a free potion in exchange for seeing her breasts, and she'd flashed him with the promise she'd only do it once, though she didn't say she would've done it again if he had another item to give, or just wanted to see them again.

Remembering she needed spare pokeballs to catch pokemon, she led the pouting Pikachu passed the sign on the wall promising, 'Everything a pokemon trainer needs!', and entered, hearing a bell ring inside to alert the employees. From outside, the building wasn't large, but the tall shelves inside, stacked with curative items, made the shop somehow bigger. They awed at the way the overhead lights filtered through the different colored sprays, their reds, blues, and purples casting glittering patterns on the floor. She saw a back wall covered in pokeballs of every make and model, but she thought about the forest and knew some bug types used poison attacks, so she went to get antidotes first.

She and Pikachu went down three aisles, staring up at the many sprays and admiring the lightshow, before she found the selection of antidotes. She grabbed two of the orange bottles, each the size of a lighter, and headed to the back wall. Pikachu stayed ten feet away, watching, as she picked out five of the basic pokeballs, and they made their way to the register. Reaching a front counter display, she saw the bottles of mosquito bug sprays and sun screens and was tempted to get at least one of each, but she didn't have a lot of money and didn't think she'd be in the forest for too long to need them. She turned and continued to the register, Pikachu walking unenthusiastically behind her.

The woman working looked bored as she leaned against the counter, flipping through a magazine with one hand and twirling a strand of her blonde hair with the other. She looked like she was trying to dissuade people from having a job, and it was working. "Oh, hey, did you find everything you were looking for?" Her forced smile and flat voice made Yellow glad she chose to train pokemon, instead of work behind a counter all day.

"No, just these. I saw some things, but they were too expensive." Yellow said as she put the items on the check out stand's conveyor belt. She laughed when the pokeballs started rolling in place, never reaching the register, and the woman finally smiled when she reached over and plucked them off the belt.

"Oh, that's too bad. This place is sometimes like that, but it's not like we're the Celadon Department Store, with everything you'd ever possibly need, like tires next to an eye doctor." She joked while she finished scanning the items and put them in a plastic bag. "That'll be twelve hundred pokemon dollars, please." She said as the cash register opened with a 'Cha-Ching'.

Yellow pulled her wallet from the outside pocket of her backpack and counted out the money, placing the bills on the counter. She stared at the woman, remembering the salesman on Route 1, and debated if she should do what she was thinking. as she put her wallet back. _'If she likes girls, maybe she'll give me a better price?'_ Deciding it was a better option than paying the full amount, she reached her hands to the hem of her shirt and started pulling up. The woman watched, but didn't comprehend what it meant, even as Yellow slipped her fingers into the cups of her Sunflora print bra and brought it up too, flashing her young, perky C-cup breasts, her nipples already hardening from excitement.

The woman stared blankly for a moment, but when she finally understood what was happening, an angry blush broke out on her face. "You're trying to bribe me!" The woman's accusation told Yellow she'd made the wrong choice, and she heard Pikachu call out a warning behind her. The woman reached over and tried to grab Yellow's shirt to keep her there while she called Officer Jenny, but the sixteen year old snatched the plastic bag and turned, nearly knocking over a display of Bubble gum, and ran down an aisle. She heard the woman following behind her, calling her names, but she kept moving down the aisle, pulling her shirt down as she did.

She saw Pikachu at the end of the aisle and smiled when he turned around and pleaded for her to go faster. The worried look on his face made her look behind her, and she gasped at the woman following with a broom in hand. Yellow ran faster and got to the end of the aisle, but turned too abruptly. Her grocery bag caught the cardboard display on the end and pulled it down, sending sprays and potions crashing and breaking open on the floor. She smirked as she looked back and saw the woman slipping along the floor, her arms pinwheeling, but cringed when she fell into a pile of pokemon dolls. Pikachu urged her to continue on when they saw the woman was alright, and she pushed the door open and ran outside, the electric type right beside her. She was about to lean against the door to rest when she realized the woman was still calling for her to stop.

"Hey, bitch, get back here! You need to pay for those!" Yellow and Pikachu fled around the side of the building and saw a generator and slipped behind it. Yellow felt her heart thundering in her chest as she looked around the machine to see the woman running out the door, her broom still in her hands and strands of her blonde hair loose and hanging in her face. "Damn, the cunt got away!" Yellow ducked back behind the generator so she wouldn't be seen by the woman as she went back inside, the bell above the door ringing again, and Yellow sighed.

She looked to Pikachu and saw he was breathing just as heavily as she was, but he looked happy and free, like he did when he was dreaming. She guessed it was the excitement making him happy. "Pikachu, you alright?" He nodded and she grinned at his smiling face, but remembered the plastic bag in her hand and pulled her backpack off long enough to put the items in. "I don't know why she was chasing us. I left the money on the counter before I ran." Yellow muttered as she zipped the pack closed and swung it over her shoulders, but Pikachu rubbed her thigh to calm her down. "Aw, thanks, Pikachu." She leaned over to hug him, but he pulled back like she burned him, and he mumbled to himself, looking away from her. "Right, you're going to be the little, yellow butt plug in my ass." She rubbed her leg muscles as she got up and looked around.

She saw a huge building in the distance, passed a few neighborhoods, and remembered from the Pokecenter map that it was the Viridian Gym. She knew the first gym on a journey was usually the easiest, so she went in that direction. Pikachu padded along beside her and didn't seem too upset about following, though she knew he'd rather be wild again, as he kept brushing her off every time she tried to cheer him up. They didn't go around the neighborhoods, but walked straight through people's backyards to save time, climbing over fences and running from pets guarding their owners' home, like an overzealous Growlithe that wouldn't stop spitting Embers at them, even after they hopped over the fence to the next house. When they came upon a Sentret digging through a person's garbage cans, she and Pikachu had to detour around the scout pokemon and continue on.

* * *

Watching the electric type follow behind her, sniffing the air and swiveling his head to look for any threats, Yellow was reminded of how he wouldn't fight for her. Even now, when they were both being attacked, all he did was flee. She could always make sure the enemy was female, and then he'd have no problem beating them into submission, but then she'd have to explain to the trainer why he was bending over the unconscious loser and mounting her. Maybe she could just tag along with someone strong to keep her safe?

She could find someone, too. She wasn't bad looking, and some have even called her beautiful, but that was to get up her skirt. She was pretty though, with long, wavy brunette hair reaching her mid-back and going nicely with her fair, white skin. She wasn't too tall, but most guys only had a few inches on her. She was thin and lean, with a layer of light muscle hinting that she liked to take care of herself. Her small C-cup breasts kept her busy fending off advances from both sexes, and while her tight butt didn't quite match her breasts, people often ended up slowing down so they could stare as they walked behind her.

Her clothing was very flirtatious, yet practical. She wore a pair of yellow sneakers and white socks, with an orange, loose skirt almost reaching her knees. She had on a fitted, yellow T-shirt, with a pokeball in the center, so at least anyone interested would know she was into raising pokemon. Her underwear was pale yellow with little sunfloras all over them, and her yellow bra had the same pattern. She knew she needed them when she saw them in one of her mom's Victini's Secrets catalogues, and knew any guy who saw them and didn't appreciate her sense of humor weren't good enough for her.

"I wonder if I'll meet a guy in the forest. Someone smart who can help me out when I get stuck battling some tough pokemon. That would be great, working together in this with someone. It wouldn't hurt if he knew how to fuck, too. You think I'll find someone on this journey, Pikachu?" The mouse pokemon looked up, pretending to mull it over, and then laughed and pointed at her. "You're mine, you little, yellow butt plug!" She yelled with a smile, not really mad at him, and pretended to reach for him to exact her revenge. He hopped out of the way and she accidentally fell over, landing with her skirt pulled up and exposing her panty-clad ass. She could feel the wind brushing her pussy and was glad her face was in the grass, or someone would see her blushing.

When she got up, brushing dirt from her front, she glanced around to see if anyone saw her fall, but found they were alone, and across the street from the gym, and she forgot about pretending to be mad. As they got to the towering building, she marveled at the tall roman columns at the entranceway, intimidated by how regal the place looked. She grimaced when she saw the gym's specialty was ground type, making Pikachu completely ineffective against them. She decided to go in anyway, hoping to see how their pokemon battled, so she could develop a winning strategy.

She approached the tall man at the door, who appeared to be guarding it, but the broom in his hand and his rough work clothes suggested he was just the caretaker, and Yellow smiled and said, "Hello, I'm Yellow." She waited for him to acknowledge her, but it looked like he was ignoring everything, except the same three-foot patch of ground he was sweeping in front of him. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, but he still didn't react to her presence, and she glared at the tall man, at his unseeing eyes, and realized he looked like he was in a trance. She walked around him and put her hand on the doorknob to enter, but he immediately turned around and squeezed her shoulders, dragging her away. "Sorry, this place is off limits to people. Please leave, now!" He said as he pushed her away, though his monotone voice and still sightless eyes bothered her as she walked around the building to find another way in.

"That was weird Pikachu. He acted like he didn't know what was happening, but he went Slaking shit when I tried the door." Pikachu murmured, but stopped when he heard a noise. Yellow walked back to the basement window he'd found, low to the ground and too small to crawl through, and crouched down to peer inside with him.

She expected to see a few trainers and their pokemon battling, or at least exercising, but all she saw was what could've passed for an expensive bedroom in a dungeon, and a man in a crisp, button up shirt and business pants was sitting on a small cot, looking up the staircase leading to the first floor. The window had locks and bars on it, so she couldn't get in, but it looked like they were there to keep something in. They watched a tall, white and purple pokemon float down the stairs, its body glowing with a strange, light blue outline, and Yellow felt a faint pressure on her skull. She wasn't sure what pokemon it was, but guessed it was a psychic type when it held out its three fingered hand and the man's body lit up with the same glow, and he was lifted to his feet.

The man looked like he was someone important, with his brown hair slicked back to make him look more severe, but when he was positioned Telekinetically, Yellow knew this pokemon was in charge of him. He was put on his knees in front of the pokemon, his face at the its groin, and Yellow saw his belt being undone Telekinetically and his pants dropping, and then, a floating, blue-contoured, metal vibrator was placed behind him, though Yellow couldn't see where exactly. The man's grimace of pain was clear to Yellow and Pikachu, and she realized he was being fucked with the vibrator. As the white and purple, vaguely feline-shaped pokemon kept going, ignoring the man's discomfort, its eyes flashed blue and the man's hand slowly raised to the pokemon's groin, where its long, purple cock was emerging from its sheath. Yellow gasped, wanting to touch it, but she knew she didn't want to end up like this man, on her knees and serving this psychic type for eternity.

She didn't know what pokemon it was, but she remembered her new Pokedex was able to access things from the internet, and she pulled her backpack off and zipped it open. She found the red encyclopedia and flipped the screen open, holding the scanner to the window, but it sounded out the booting up tone and a progress bar lit up. It took another moment until the screen flashed, revealing a running Pikachu. It changed and the Pikachu was dodging speed lines. Then, it was on a surf board. Finally, it changed to it using balloons to float into the sky. Yellow skipped the ad for All Purpose Pika Powder, the enhancement supplement used by all the top electric type trainers, and the pocket encyclopedia chimed. A placid background of a meadow showed on screen and an electronic voice started up.

"As this is your first time using this device, pay close attention to the warnings. Please, keep your arms and legs inside the..." Just as Yellow was looking for holes for her limbs, the voice started up again. "Sorry, this seems to be a different tutorial. Ah, yes. That's for the Electrode Vibro-ball." The machine seemed to have access to other information, and at any other time, Yellow would've asked about that particular item, but she wanted to know what this feline humanoid pokemon was.

The pocket encyclopedia shined a flickering blue light through the window, which would've alerted the pokemon inside, but its Telekinesis was used at the same time, its eyes flashing blue again. The man was now being forced to give the pokemon a handjob, and Yellow was jealous, wanting to feel the hard, purplish cock herself as her fingers drummed the soft, heated skin and she pumped skillfully. The Pokedex chimed and the screen turned blank, a few question marks signifying a lack of information. "Sorry, Yellow, but this pokemon isn't known. I'd tell you to go ask the man in there, but he seems to have his hands full."

She grinned as she closed the device and put it back in the backpack, zipping it closed. As she got up to leave, feeling her pussy moist with arousal from watching the pokemon, Pikachu ran from her, calling out energetically. "Wait, Pikachu, where'd you-"

"I told you to leave! Now, leave!" The tall man from the door ran around the corner of the building and raced towards her, his arms outstretched like he was going to strangle her from twenty feet away. She got up and ran after her pokemon, following the yellow, lightning bolt-shaped tail. They rounded the corner of the gym and raced along the dirt path to get away, although the man's absence when she looked back a minute later made her sure he had gone back to his 'chore' after they left the premises. When they got to the main road, Pikachu stopped on all fours, his ears drooping as he breathed hard, and Yellow leaned against the welcome sign for Viridian City, reading that Viridian City was 'The eternally green paradise'.

"Oh, man... Pikachu, we've gotta stop making people mad like this. I think I'm going to fall over from exhaustion." She joked, but pulled her water bottle from the side pouch of her backpack and took a sip. She offered it to Pikachu, tilting it so the water was nearly pouring out, and he lapped at the liquid. She capped it and put it away, getting up and glancing around for which way to go.

"Alright, Mouser, good Tackle!" The sixteen year old turned her head to the loud cheer. On the side of the main road, about thirty feet from them, were three boys and their pokemon. They looked like they were probably thirteen years old and their shorts and T-shirts suggested they were youngsters, and the designs on their shirts meant they attended the Pokemon Academy in Viridian City. Two of the boys were standing fifteen feet from each other and a third was refereeing their match, standing in between them and to the side to stay out of the way, yet still see the match accurately. A Rattata was battling against a Pidgey, and it looked like the refereeing boy and his Mankey were waiting their turn to fight the winner.

"Don't let him wear you down, Copper, we can still pull through this!" The boy yelled to his Pidgey. It shook off the last attack and put on a brave face, trying to intimidate the purple mouse pokemon into backing down. It didn't work, but it gave it the edge it needed to execute its trainer's next call. "Now, use Gust!" The tiny bird pokemon flapped its wings vigorously, sending a small funnel of wind away from it, and the air buffeted its opponent.

The Rattata was lifted off the ground and pushed backward, scrabbling at the dirt until it landed on its side. It shook it off as it got to its feet, spitting angrily and gnashing its teeth. "Mouser, are you going to take that? Or are you going to hit him with your brand new Quick Attack?" Its trainer yelled and the mouse pokemon nodded, baring its front teeth and bunching its leg muscles, building the strength to move faster than normal. Yellow snorted at the wild battle cry it gave then, which sounded just like when a squeak toy for a Lillipup was stepped on. It charged at Copper, darting left and right to confuse it, and it leapt at the tiny bird pokemon, knocking it back and landing on it. After the dust cleared, Mouser hopped off and leisurely walked away, confident its opponent was done.

Copper's trainer ran forward and picked the flying type up in his arms, cradling it and murmuring to let it know he wasn't mad. The boy stood up with the Pidgey and walked to the side of the road, passing the boy and his Mankey as they replaced them for battle. Yellow walked over then, wanting to know about the Mankey, a new pokemon she and Pikachu hadn't encountered yet, and she stood to the side of the road. She already knew from the Pokecenter map that Route 22 had a few of the pig monkey pokemon, but she wanted to know if this kid knew of somewhere else.

"Excuse me, but can I ask you a question?" The two boys about to battle groaned at the intrusion and turned to her, but, not expecting to see a pretty, 'older woman', they both uttered, 'Oh!', and turned towards her more. One wouldn't stop staring at her cleavage, but the other one, the Mankey's trainer, remained calm, taking in her appearance and noticing the pokemon with her, and he finally focused on her face. She guessed he either hadn't hit puberty, like his friends, or hit it early and was already comfortable around girls. The defeated boy was still nursing his Pidgey, though she could see the subtle flicks of his eyes as he glanced at her chest, and the small erection in his shorts let her know he liked the view.

"You just did. You wanna ask another and try for the record?" The Mankey's trainer replied with a smirk, and turned back to his pokemon, apparently thinking he'd gotten rid of the sixteen year old with his wit. She was leaning more towards her thought that he hadn't hit puberty yet, since he was being obnoxious. "Alright, Trigger, do just like we practiced in the fields." Before Trigger could move, Yellow stepped in between the two pokemon. Pikachu stood next to his trainer, ignoring everything about the situation, even the fighting type trying to get his attention by waving shyly. Yellow looked to the kid and spoke up, trying to be quick, because she didn't want to talk to him anymore than she had to.

"I want to know where you caught your Mankey. I want to train Pikachu, but the Rattata and Pidgey around here aren't doing much for him. I thought a strong pokemon like that would... make him fight better." She finished her statement by biting her index finger, hoping the boy would be more pleasant if he thought she was into him. The small tent in his shorts told her he was interested, though he still bore the same annoyed look and she frowned. _'He's a horny teenage boy, and a jerk at the same time... great.'_ She did hear his friends whimper at her sexy display, but didn't spare them a glance.

"Well, that's classified; you're gonna have to battle me if you wanna know!" Trigger looked at its trainer in expectation, its fists clenching for battle. "Come on, Trigger, we're gonna battle this girl!" The Mankey straightened up, puffing its chest and ruffling its fur to intimidate Yellow and Pikachu, and waited by its trainer. Pikachu frowned and looked up at Yellow, showing his disapproval, as if her goal in life should be to figure out how to keep him from battling, and she frowned even more.

"Go on, Pikachu, fight for me. That's why I got you from Professor Oak." She didn't have much confidence after experiencing how he ignored battles, but she had a tiny hope that this was where it all changed and he became her loyal and faithful companion. That hope vanished when Pikachu shook his head, telling her, 'no', and she was sure she'd have to 'apologize' to this kid, however distasteful that idea was to her. She stared at the mouse pokemon, trying to put as much desperation and humility in her gaze as she could, but he still stood there, stubbornly closing his eyes and crossing his arms. The Mankey yelled then, eager for a fight, and the electric type's ears twitched and he turned around, glaring at the pig monkey pokemon. Trigger dropped its gaze and kicked its foot in embarrassment at the quiet sparks in Pikachu's eyes.

"What the hell, bitch? Are we gonna fight, or what?" The kid's annoying voice made her want to kick him between the legs, and his reasoning that just because he was angry allowed him to speak to her that way infuriated her. _'It wasn't like I asked you for a fight, bitch.'_ She thought as she turned to him, noting the confident look on his face and the smug smirk that begged her to punch in his teeth. She was about to charge at him, but then she noticed his two friends, both their pokemon returned by now, and they were just ogling her, their own small tents very hard, and she got an idea.

"Hey, you two, do you know where this kid got his Mankey?" She asked, bending over slightly and pressing her shoulders inward, causing her breasts to push together and plump up. She smiled inwardly at their almost drooling mouths as they stared at the cleavage offered to their hungry gaze. After remembering what side he was supposed to be on, the Rattata's trainer shifted his sight to his obnoxious friend and she saw the small nod he gave, which told her he wasn't going to tell her anything.

Deciding to work solely on manipulating the one who still only had eyes for her, she leaned into him and whispered seductively. "If you tell me where he caught the Mankey, I'll let you see my breasts." She finished the promise by blowing slightly in his ear and rubbing her breasts into his scrawny chest. She leaned back and stared at him, knowing she won when he shuddered and groaned low in his throat. She glanced down and saw his cock throbbing in his shorts, and knew he was close to cumming. "What do you say, handsome?" She asked in a breathy voice, licking her top lip.

"Um... uh, make sure they don't see them, because they shouldn't get to." He glanced nervously to his friends to see their reactions, but she wouldn't let him change his mind, and she had no intention of letting the annoying jerk see her body. Yellow agreed instantly, pulling her shirt tight to emphasize her perky, small C-cups, and he sighed, staring straight at her chest, as if willing her shirt to come off on its own. She smiled as she slid her hands down to the hem, just like she did in the Pokemart, but before she continued, she looked at him expectantly. He understood after a moment of anticipation and answered. "Right, uh... he caught Trigger on the other side of a stone pathway on Route 22." She'd never thought someone could talk directly to her breasts, but this nearly drooling, horny boy was trying to keep eye contact with them while he spoke.

She lifted her hands, bringing her shirt higher, and watched the boy's eyes widen in disbelief as he saw what was probably the first pair of breasts he'd seen. She slipped her fingers into her bra on the way up, just like earlier, but this time, she had a better, more appreciative audience, even if she should've felt some shame. He stared unrelenting, trying to imprint the sight on his memory, and Yellow saw his hands shaking, fingers twitching, as he fought the temptation to touch her. She smiled, but frowned when the Rattata's trainer's face appeared around her chest, trying to sneak an undeserved peak.

She pulled the clothing down and glared at the new, now scared, face. "I'm sorry, I am, but I just needed to see!" She turned back to her 'informant' and saw a look of near pain on his face, and then he groaned and whimpered, hunching over and almost falling. "Dude! Did you just cum?" His friend asked him. She glanced at his groin and saw a wet spot appearing, and she fixed her bra and shirt, knowing their transaction was complete. He stooped over and waited for his orgasm to pass, but Yellow thanked him and slid between the other two boys, following the road. Glancing back to see if that jerk was watching the show she was putting on, her ass swaying as she walked away, she saw Pikachu trailing behind her, muttering under his breath.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the two were on Route 22. She knew it was the path to the Pokemon League, but she didn't plan on going that far. She wanted to catch something good against rock types, since she'd heard the gym leader in Pewter City was Brock, the rock-solid pokemon trainer. She knew a flying type, like Spearow or Pidgey, weren't good for that, and a normal type, like Rattata, was just as ineffective, but one of those Mankey, a fighting type, would be perfect. She was thinking of a nickname for the pig monkey pokemon, something better than 'Trigger', when Pikachu ran ahead of her and into the field of tall grass.

She immediately ran after him. "Come on, you little, yellow butt plug! I don't have all day to chase you!" She yelled as she ran and tried to see any trace of him. On Route 1, his tail had been sticking up when he ran through grass, but because this grass was taller, she couldn't see him anywhere, and there weren't patches of moving grass near her. She ran on though, accidentally sending a flock of Spearow into the sky. She paid them no mind, although when one of them flew back, angry she'd made it fly away from its meal, she had to run faster just to outrace it. She jumped over a large stone and rolled in the grass till she was on her front and covering the back of her head with her arms.

When she finally opened her eyes and turned over, seeing the bright, blue sky, she was cautious about standing up so soon. She remembered a documentary which said Spearow can remember their enemies well into their later years, even after they'd evolved into Fearow. She crouched and peeked over the grass, but didn't see anything. "Of course you're not going to see anything, Yellow. It's hiding and waiting till it's a big Fearow that can disembowel you." She muttered to herself, as she stood up on shaky legs. She looked around at all the waist-high grass, knowing there was probably a pokemon hidden within thirty feet ready to fight. She also noticed a manmade walkway, made out of cobbled stones, and she stepped onto it, away from the danger of being caught by a wild pokemon without protection.

"Oh, that's right! I'm looking for Pikachu." She reminded herself, and she cupper her mouth with her hands to amplify her voice, as she sang, "Pikachu, where are you? We got some work to do, now!" Walking along the path for a few minutes and looking to every little noise, she nearly stumbled when she walked into a backpack on the ground and her foot got caught in the strap, and she had to grab onto the stone wall to her left to avoid falling. "I wonder who's this is." She bent down and started picking it up, but she heard footsteps and a gloating voice full of derision.

"Really, Yellow, you've got to be the blondest brunette I've ever had the chance of fucking." The male said, his chuckle testament to how amusing she was to him. She turned around to tell whoever this was to take a hike, but when she saw him, she gasped and closed her mouth.

Pallet Town wasn't big. It only had two neighborhoods and one school building. The only place to go out to eat was where her mom works, The Palette Cleanser. There were no gyms, Pokecenters, or Pokemarts, and the only reason why people even mentioned it on T.V. was Professor Oak, who announced the Indigo League champion every three months. There were only a handful of kids, and most of them were boring, wanting to play with kites and stare at clouds to see what shapes they could make out. The reason she didn't just leave when she was old enough to get a pokemon was the boy in front of her now, Garret Oak, her ex-boyfriend.

His medium-length brown hair was messy and sticking up in places, just like it always was before he'd left town, and his eyes were the same greenish-gray color she'd grown used to. The differences were there though, and lent a mysterious air about him. Since she'd last seen him three months ago, he'd turned sixteen years old and he'd gotten taller, to about six feet, three inches, but while his red T-shirt and long blue jeans did their best to add to his build, he was still skinny like she remembered, and his new height made him even lankier. His face appeared older and darker, like he was capable of more, though she thought that was just the stubble from the couple of days he'd gone without shaving.

He also had a fire in his eyes that she knew was from how determined he was to be the best, but that wasn't new. He'd always been practicing pokemon battling on his DS, learning everything there was to the different types and how to train them best. It was nice being the grandson of a professor of pokemon, who had access to any information he wanted. It had been exciting to see Garret pumped about something he knew he'd be doing eventually, as if he could see his bright future just on the other side of some imaginary door, and it had always made her happy to see that. She guessed that burning passion was what set her mind to get a pokemon and start her own journey.

However, about six months ago, something changed in him. When she wanted to do something, like go out to Route 1 with him and have a picnic, or go to the beach on the southern shore of Pallet Town to show him her bikini, she had to beg and plead, and he would only do what she wanted to do halfheartedly, acting the whole time like _he_ was doing _her_ a favor by taking time from _his_ schedule to do something for _her_. When he'd talk about something he wanted in life, like to be the very best trainer, she encouraged him, but, unlike before those six months, when she tried to get him to listen to her aspirations, he'd tell her to 'go tell it to someone else'. He used to be a kind, fun loving guy who would listen to another's problems and help solve them, but after he'd grown up a little, he'd become selfish, self-absorbed to the point he told her he didn't have time for her, and he just didn't care much if he hurt people's feelings.

It was a few months after that started happening that he'd broken it off with her, saying they just had too many differences, even though they were both into pokemon. Her biggest problem was there was no closure, no clear reason why it happened. She meant to go ask him, but she'd found out the next afternoon he'd gone to his grandfather's lab that morning to get a cute-as-cupcakes Eevee and he'd left on his pokemon journey right then. She had been mad at first, not getting what she needed, which was to find out why they broke up, but after thinking on it, she found she knew it was because he'd changed, and she was left with the regret of spending her time with him. A few months after getting over him, she'd started her own journey with Pikachu, thinking she'd never meet her ex again, but here he was.

She turned to Garret, hating that damned smirk of his, and, just like that stupid Mankey's trainer, she wanted to punch his face. It was something he'd started working on while they dated, but it looked like he perfected it since then, probably on all the low level trainers he met and beat, taunting them into giving the money away after losing. "Garrett, what are you doing here, you Ass licker? Thought you'd be licking someone's ass by now, huh, Ass licker? Or is that how you got to the Indigo Plateau so soon, by licking everyone's ass?"

The skinny teenager approached her with the same amused smirk, as if he knew he was better than this triviality. "Same old Yellow, always lashing out at others for your own insecurities. As I recall, you were the one who wanted to try that certain fetish. I guess... I just didn't have the taste for it." He chuckled at the joke, but they both knew he had told her numerous times while they were dating that he didn't like rimming her.

"Shut up, you non-color! I never said I liked it."

"Oh, no, you just moaned and moaned, and came in minutes. It was pretty hot, seeing you that flustered. But that's not everything in a relationship, is it?"

Yellow blushed and looked away, remembering all the sex they'd had over the course of their relationship. They'd learned a lot by trial and error, but for the most part, it was the best way she could've thought to spend her early teen years. She felt her pussy get wet at just thinking about laying on her shoulders on the floor with him over her, fucking her downward, in the position Garret had called, 'Stockpile Driver'. She also enjoyed 'Miltank girl', where she was on top and riding his hard cock till they both gasped and moaned out their orgasms. Recalling all the details of the past few years, she realized that was what had kept her from breaking up with him when he became such a jerk. _'I was blinded by dick!'_

His hand reaching for one of the pokeballs on his belt brought her back to their conversation, and she reminded herself not to try to get back with him for his delicious cock. He tapped the pokeball's release and the white beam zipped out and materialized into an Eevee. The brown and white furred pokemon yawned and laid down on its tummy, its tongue hanging out as it panted, and it stared emotionlessly from its trainer to Yellow. "So, finally decided to follow me and not spend your time waiting for me? Don't worry, babe, you can be my partner on this road trip. Me and Eevee will keep you safe, won't we, girl?" He said, regarding Yellow with the same amused tone of voice.

"I think your Eevee's a little tired, and it's, 'Eevee and I', idiot. And I don't need protecting; I've got my own pokemon." Her declaration was solid and confident, but she didn't know what she'd do if he wanted to see Pikachu. As if listening the whole time, the mouse pokemon came running around a stone wall with an Oran berry in his paws, but as soon as he saw the female Eevee he walked up to her, flexing his muscles to impress her, and offered it to her. She accepted it and shooed Pikachu away with a dignified look that said, 'That will be all'. He stared at the evolution pokemon incredulously, as if it was standard procedure to bend over when the guy buys dinner, and he huffed and crossed his arms, as he turned to Yellow.

"Steak sauce! Yes, a Pikachu! I need a pokemon that can paralyze." He pointed to Pikachu and said to the Eevee, "Eevee, quit eating that berry and catch me that Pikachu!" She stopped nibbling at the fruit and stood up, although she lurched to her feet instead of rising smoothly.

"It looks like Eevee is way too tired, Garret. You should probably take her to the Pokecenter after Pikachu and I beat your ass, Ass licker." It was Yellow's turn to smirk at his confused face, gazing triumphantly into his eyes, and she could almost see the gears turning in his brain. It took him a few seconds to understand, which was just long enough for her to savor her win, and then he smirked and crossed his arms again.

"She's okay. I'm more worried about this Meowth treat you got here." He smiled at Pikachu's growl and Yellow's jaw clamping shut and her fists tightening, as he returned the Eevee, not letting her get back to her berry, which lay half eaten by his feet. "So, gramps relented and gave you a pathetic, little thing like him?" Pikachu stepped up to him, muttering at the way he was talking about him, and Yellow was heartened to see his red cheeks sparking.

"I don't think he's pathetic at all, Garret; I think you are. And no, I don't want to go with you, or even think of you, so why don't you just get out of here." She was done dealing with him and she needed to get away before she did something she'd regret, like get on her knees in front of him, pull out his cock, and blow his mind. She crossed her arms and turned away, raising her chin so he'd see she was serious, though the arousal she felt when her thighs rubbed together distracted her for a brief second.

Despite her baser instincts urging her, she held strong and he got the hint. He bent down and picked up his backpack, pulling it over his shoulders, and started walking passed her. At the last second, just as he was shoulder-to-shoulder with her, he stopped and leaned in, trying for a kiss. She wouldn't let him though, and turned and kneed him in the groin, hearing a satisfying, whimpering noise escape his throat as he buckled over, falling to his side, and she smiled and Pikachu laughed. "I think I like you better like this Garret, laying down before me and submitting to my awesome power. I think I might be into Dom/sub play."

She walked around him, surveying him like an artist looks at a blank canvas, and then bent over and spanked him a few times. She giggled when he reached out to grab her ankle, and she hopped back, out of his way. "Whoops, that's my cue. I'll see you later, and take care not to overdo it." She skipped around his rolling body and left him rubbing his crotch and moaning in pain. "Come on, Pikachu, mom always said, "Leave them wanting more." The mouse pokemon agreed and followed her down the cobblestone path, back towards town.

* * *

Once they were far enough away and wouldn't be overheard, she spoke to the pokemon. "Hey, thanks for sticking up for me, Pikachu. It means a lot." He blushed and looked away, but when they stepped into the tall grass, she couldn't see him again. "Okay, Pikachu, this time, I don't want to lose you, so please stay with me." She felt the pokemon grasp onto her skirt, holding on loosely in case he needed to battle, and she smiled, remembering how she used to hold her mother's hand in the store. While they walked in the grassy field, Yellow saw a few pokemon, though she skirted them, even when a Mankey, the pokemon she was looking for, dropped from a tree with a Payapa berry in its hands. She didn't want to stay around any longer than she had to, at least for the moment, because of the possibility of confronting Garret again, and she was certain she could find a pokemon good against rock types later.

_'He wasn't always such an ass hat.'_, she thought about her ex-boyfriend. She wanted to remember him as that great, generous, decent boy she used to love, but now, after seeing the arrogant, cold, and overconfident boy he had grown into, she wanted nothing to do with him. It was such a shift in personality that if she had met him after he'd changed, she'd never have been with him. "Hey, Pikachu, based on Garret back there, do you think I'm stupid about boys?" The mouse pokemon stopped and she saw him looking up at her through the blades of grass. He murmured and she tried to lean in to hear, but he patted her thigh and exclaimed happily, letting her know he didn't think she was stupid. "Oh... well, thanks. I expected you to say I'm dumb for being with him in the first place, when he's such a jerk." He muttered and she wanted to think he was agreeing that Garret was a jerk, and not that she was dumb.

They walked over a large, flat rock buried in the ground, leaving the last of the long grass, and grinned. Yellow was about to clap her hands in happiness when she heard a terrifying cry, "Spearow!" She looked over her shoulder at the dozens of fierce, tiny bird pokemon, their short, hooked beaks shining in the sunlight, as they flew low to the tall grass, flapping right for them. The same flock of Spearow from earlier was coming to get their revenge, and judging by how angry they appeared, it was going to hurt. Yellow bent down and picked up Pikachu, who hadn't seen the flock yet, but once he did, he climbed over her shoulder and sat on her backpack and squeezed her neck, compelling her to move away from the pokemon. "Hang ten, Pikachu!" She broke into a run, following the dirt path towards town. She passed two youngsters and nearly got tackled by their battling Sentret, but she ducked and kept going, yelling over her shoulder, "Run, Bitch! Run!" She didn't wait to see if they heard, but the loud, pained wail told her at least one was too slow.

She saw an opening in a thick stand of trees to her left and veered in. As they darted into the narrow gap, Yellow and Pikachu were thrown into darkness, and she was too busy pushing aside low hanging branches and dealing with the many twigs slapping at her face to look back to see if they lost them, but Pikachu's urgent calling and tiny claws scrabbling at her neck made her run faster, thinking the whole flock had followed them in. When she got to what seemed to be a dead end, she started to panic, thinking they were going to be stabbed by dozens of sharp beaks, but around the corner was a very narrow space she had to turn sideways to step through. As she did, turning to finally face the normal/flying type horde, she saw only eight or nine behind her, doing their best to keep up in the obstacle course of branches, though they were farther behind than she thought.

She hopped through, but her foot caught on a root and she fell over, right next to the main road running through Viridian City. Standing up, she took a moment to breathe, while she watched the Spearow in the trees having a tough time catching up, some of them giving up and turning back. She thought Pikachu and she were going to be fine, but then she heard the cacophony of shrill Spearow cries from above them. "Damn, why'd they have to be organized?!" She bemoaned as she looked up at the descending cloud of brown normal/flying types that had separated and flown above Yellow and Pikachu when the two had entered the trees, and now were heading straight for them. She turned and ran, feeling the last of her energy draining, as she escaped the tiny bird pokemon who wanted to Peck her bones clean.

She breathed hard, wincing every few steps when her lungs stretched, and she felt a minor pain in her side that was screaming at her just as loudly as her leg muscles were, but she knew the screeching flock was steadily gaining on her and Pikachu in spite of her effort. She felt like she was going to finish the job these Spearow had started, by just pushing herself to death, and she cried out in desperation, looking around for any places to hide. She saw a tall fence lining the right side of the road, and small bushes dotting the left side, separating the road from the green expanse beyond, and she realized she had to save her pokemon, even if she couldn't save herself. "Pikachu, I'm not going to be able to run anymore! Save yourself!" She yelled over the shrieking cries right behind her.

Instead of running away to be free, the yellow mouse pokemon leapt off of her backpack and straight into the fog of normal/flying types, hopping from one to another to get to the center. She heard him call out in pain as they Pecked him, but then he yelled fiercely, his voice strong, and a violent Thunder Shock ripped through the flock. He was so angry and frustrated at them, that the electric attack kept coming from him, and the continuous damage was super effective, as each tendril of electricity shot through one and chained to several more. It finally stopped and a few Spearow fell to the ground, fainted, but the bulk of the flock flew back to Route 22, sparking and crying out in pain and fear. Yellow stopped then, and almost collapsed, clutching her side and breathing heavily, but she turned around to see Pikachu riding one of the Spearow to the ground, clutching the feathers on its head and steering it to the road, as it cried out miserably. He gave it a last Thunder Shock to knock it out, as he dismounted it, panting and looking for any more targets.

Her throat was too dry and she pulled her water bottle out, taking a long, slow sip, and then let the pokemon drink before slipping it back into her backpack's side pouch. "Oh my god! Pikachu, that was so cool!" She screamed hoarsely, once she didn't feel her heart trying to break free of her chest. Pikachu blushed and turned away, but Yellow noticed he had some scratches from the Spearows' Pecks. "Oh, you're hurt. I'll get you to the Pokecenter."

She started walking slowly to the building in the distance, but a young woman a few years older than Yellow walked over. She was Asian, thin and petite, and her long, black hair looked like spun silk as it bobbed in its ponytail. She had a small pair of A-cup breasts, barely there, and Yellow couldn't see a bra beneath the girl's tight, white T-shirt. Her yellow short shorts were also tight, and showed off generous amounts of her smooth legs.

"Hello, are you two okay? I saw what happened." Her accent made her even more adorable, though her small frame and bouncy ponytail had Yellow thinking that was impossible to do. The sixteen year old trainer panted, massaging her side and switching her weight from foot to foot to soothe her legs, and the Asian girl looked from her to the pokemon with concern.

Yellow turned to Pikachu to gauge his scratches, but the twitching of his tail caught her attention. It shook after a few seconds, like he was trying to wiggle it free from something, and then again. "Pikachu, you alright?" She bent down to inspect him, but he wouldn't let her, skipping away a few feet. "Fine, we'll just take you to Nurse Joy and she can fix you up." She straightened and turned to say, 'Goodbye', to the girl, but she was interrupted.

"Actually, my grandpa has a spare potion, but I'll have to persuade him to part with it." She said, as she turned around and walked over to the side of the road, where a small park was. They walked between two large bushes and Yellow saw a few picnic tables side-by-side. The girl led them to one of the picnic tables where an old, Asian man sat. On the table was a chess board and Yellow saw they were in the middle of a match. She assumed the old man studying the board was the girl's grandfather. "My name's Brenda, and that's my grandfather, Hong. Be careful, he hasn't had his coffee yet." She said to Yellow, as she sat opposite her grandfather. Yellow had the brief thought that granddaughters didn't usually call their grandparents by their real names, but that was brushed aside when Hong decided his next move was to carefully spin the board around the table so he was white and she was black, and about to have 'her' king defeated.

"Grandfather, you know that's cheating." She scolded him playfully.

"Oh, is it? I wasn't aware of the rules."

"But you taught me how to play. Anyway, this trainer needs the potion for her Pikachu." Brenda gestured to Yellow, who waved politely. Hong looked to the sixteen year old, but when she gestured to Pikachu at her feet, his gaze didn't waver from her heaving chest. He was wearing thick, coke bottle glasses, so she just assumed he was blind, and thought that was where her pokemon was.

"Why, you have the loveliest yellow eyes. I bet you get them from your mother." Yellow blushed and looked down at the pokemon complaining at her feet. Pikachu's arms were crossed and he was staring off into the distance, waiting impatiently for his twitching tail to get healed. Brenda giggled quietly with her fingers covering her mouth, but she leaned forward in her seat to whisper into the old man's ear. "Oh, my apologies, miss. I did not realize what I was looking at."

"Oh, well, that's alright. You wouldn't believe how often it happens." She smiled pleasantly at Hong and Brenda, but frowned a moment later when she noticed his gaze didn't move. "Uh, sir, you're still doing it." She was always conscious of her perky, C-cup breasts, but anytime she caught someone looking, they'd immediately avert their eyes and pretend not to have been staring. Even when she flashed the Pokemart employee on Route 1, he'd looked the other way after a minute, giving her the signal to put her shirt down. _'This man is courageous in the face of de-teat.'_

The old, Asian man smiled and said, "Yes, I know. See, even though you're a beautiful girl with the most gorgeous blue eyes, I still prefer this view." Yellow didn't even correct him on her eye color, which was brown, and she felt and heard Pikachu fall over onto her foot in exasperation.

"Grandfather, you know that's not acceptable behavior." Brenda said as she rubbed the back of her neck and smiled, like, 'That's just what grandparents do', though Yellow noticed the older girl was looking at her breasts with exclusion as well.

"Oh, is it not? I wasn't aware of the rules."

"But you taught me how to check out gir- I mean, um... Granbull... yeah, because you used to be a breeder. Anyway, please, just refrain from being a creepy, old man for five minutes. I'll make it worth your while." Yellow could only guess what she'd been about to say, but when Brenda raised her leg and placed her foot in Hong's lap, she knew there was no way he was mistaking it for someone else's leg. "Come on, Hong, what do ya say? Will you help out poor, um, I didn't catch your name." She turned to Yellow and smiled, blushing slightly, and Yellow tried to focus on Brenda's almond-shaped brown eyes, instead of her bare foot still rubbing Hong's crotch. She was starting to believe these two weren't actually related and just liked to role play like they were.

"Uh, I'm Yellow, and this is Pikachu. We're going to be the very best... and win battles, and things. We already succeeded against a large flock of Spearow, as you saw, and we can do more." She couldn't stop talking as she saw Brenda's foot moving in her peripheral vision, getting her 'grandfather' ready for sex. She wasn't against their love, or whatever it was, but she wasn't too thrilled with the thought of an old man having sex with a young girl, since the only old man she knew was Professor Oak, who had always given her lecherous stares when she was studying in the lab with Garret.

"Right, Yellow and Pikachu need a potion because of that dangerous flock of Spearow we heard. Won't you help them out, grandpa?" The thin Asian teenager licked her lips and pouted, her bottom lip hiding the top one, and even Yellow couldn't say, 'no', to her wide, brown eyes. She was sure Hong wouldn't refuse, especially while Brenda was still rolling her foot around on his groin.

"Well, when you put it that way- ooh, and that way, I like that way... alright, I see your point." He said as he tilted on his bench and fished a purple spray from the travel bag at his side. "This should help your poor, afflicted Pikachu." He handed it to Yellow, who had to deal with his gaze settling on her chest again.

"Pikachu, hop up here." She said as she patted the tabletop. She turned over the potion in her hands, the lighter-sized plastic bottle of liquid lavender promising rejuvenation, and she read the instructions. "Spray until all liquid is gone." She read aloud, and glanced at Brenda and Hong to see if they were done playing footsie. His 'granddaughter' now had both legs up, her feet rubbing his groin with enthusiasm, and she was grinning mischievously.

Yellow was about to use the spray on them to stop their lust when Pikachu hopped from the bench to the table and stared at her, waiting for the potion. She held it about half a foot over him, making sure it would cover him, and she squeezed the trigger. The purple liquid sprayed out in a fine mist, landing on his yellow and brown fur, and Pikachu sneezed, sending short electric shocks from his cheek glands. She grinned when she noticed his tail wasn't twitching on its own anymore. As she emptied the small bottle, she turned to Hong to thank him, but he wasn't on the bench anymore.

"Where did..." Brenda pointed and the sixteen year old saw the old, Asian man standing by the side of the road, leaning on his cane and looking in both directions, before walking into the middle. "What is he doing?" She turned back to the thin Asian, but she just shrugged.

"He said something about teaching these kids the 'what-for', whatever that is." She said, as she put the chess pieces and the folding game board into their travel bag. She stood up and walked with Yellow and Pikachu to Hong. "Grandfather, what are you doing?"

"This girl, Yellow, is a trainer, right?" He had removed his thick, coke bottle glasses and he wasn't squinting like he was earlier, and Yellow felt a growing suspicion. The two girls nodded and he 'hmm'ed. "Well... now that I've had my coffee, I feel much better." Yellow didn't think he'd drunk anything, and he didn't look any different, except his eyes were wider and more alert.

"Hey, wait a minute, old man, do you even need those glasses?" She asked, pointing her finger in between his eyes.

He smiled and chuckled, and then leaned closer to her. He whispered with glee, "No, I don't! I just like to look at the pretty, pretty girls!" He laughed at Yellow's uncomfortable face and stepped back. "Now, then, as I was saying... I was once the very best pokemon catcher." He pointed to his 'granddaughter' and said, "She should know; she polishes my trophy every night." Yellow shuddered, finding it difficult to think he was talking about an actual trophy, and when Brenda blushed a bright red, she knew he was talking about something else. "Would you like me to show you how to catch pokemon, Yellow?"

He didn't wait for a response and turned, pointing to a kid walking passed them. The youngster was leading a docile Rattata by a leash attached to its collar. "Look, a wild pokemon!" Hong jumped in front of the kid, who panicked and held his hands in front of his face to ward off what he thought was a mugging. Hong held up a minimized pokeball and shouted, "Go, pokeball!", before he pressed expanded it and threw the device at the kid and his Rattata, drawing them into its depths with a red beam. The pokeball dropped and jiggled a few times in the middle of the road, and Yellow had the depressing thought that this kid and his Rattata were soon to be this creepy, old man's servants, but the ball's release broke and a white light erupted out, materializing into the boy and his Rattata. The boy and pokemon looked at each other, seeing if anything was missing, and they rejoiced when they saw they were unscathed.

Hong reached to his belt for another pokeball, expanding it as he pulled it free, and wound his arm back to put some heat on the pitch. The youngster and his Rattata saw this and ran, waving their arms and screaming for Officer Jenny. "I guess I'm not as good as I used to be, Yellow. I'm so sorry I couldn't catch you that boymon and his Rattata." He said sincerely, though Brenda and Yellow were both trying to hide their snickers, Yellow with her fist and Brenda with the same, cute display of covering her mouth with her fingers. "Ah, it looks like I'm all out of pokeballs, Brenda. Would you accompany me to the Pokemart for some more?"

His 'granddaughter' nodded her head vigorously, another mischievous grin on her face, and walked over to hold his hand, although her other hand massaged his shoulder as they started walking away. "So long, Yellow, and good luck on your travels!" She yelled over her shoulder, though they were still only five feet away.

Yellow watched them departing for a moment, till he spoke about Brenda helping him make more 'potion' and slipped his hand in the back of her shorts to fondle her ass, and the trainer frowned, slightly uncomfortable about it, and turned to see Pikachu.

"You alright, now, Pikachu?" He nodded, looking a little disgruntled as well, and turned to look down the road in the direction of Route 2. She knew she didn't want to go back to Route 22, since it only held psychotic Spearow and a pathetic Garret. "Are you ready to go out and find new friends and fight battles?" He nodded, though his smile slipped a little. "Oh, come on, I'm not going to make you fight as much as Garret did to Eevee." She promised, already wondering how to tell pokemon services about the teenager's abuse of his pokemon. She clasped her hands together beneath her chin and pushed out her bottom lip to break Pikachu's defenses, like Brenda had done to Hong. "So, what do ya say? You want to stick with me this time?"

He still looked like he was going to refuse to battle, so she lost the pouting face and grew serious, adopting a look that showed she'd be happy with whatever he chose, and crouched down to his level. "I need you to stop being the little, yellow butt plug in my ass, and start being the little, yellow butt plug on the battlefield. Can you do that?" She asked nicely, and she smiled and bit her bottom lip when the electric type pantomimed a boxer. It was cute watching him stand on two legs and shuffle his feet and pump his fists, blocking imaginary body blows, though she didn't want to admit that, as she didn't think he viewed himself as 'cute'.

"Yes, Pikachu, actual battling. But maybe with moves you know, and not what a Sawk would use." He smiled and his red cheeks sparked a few times. "Yeah, like that." She grinned at his determined smile, which told her he'd fight, and then she straightened up and turned to Route 2. "Alright, you ready to go?" He nodded and Yellow started walking away from Viridian City with Pikachu at her side. The sun at their backs, and looking forward to whatever may cum, they set out for Viridian Forest, ready to meet new friends, and foes, and to be the very best.

As The Journey Continues...

* * *

More AU: Oh my! Will Grandpa ever get his pokeballs? Will Garret ever get his color back? Will I ever shut up? Review and tells me what you thinks. Yellow and I desperately seek your approval, nameless and faceless ppl of the internet. (I know, we're an attention whores like that, but what can you do...)

Since most of you reading this probably didn't know, I sent out PMs to my fans, asking for what the new name should be. And guess what? No seriously, guess... No, how would that even be possible?

Anyway, some fans replied back and gave me suggestions, effectively helping write this story, or at least its title. At this point in the ANs, I'm going to thank them, but only a few at a time, a few each chapter, just to make it interesting.

TheBlackEsbreon: You talked to me! You really talked to me(Yep, I'm a stupids:)! Esbreon was the first one to suggest 'Electric', so she kind of has to go here. Thanks for the assist.

Wildlian: Thanks for helping, and for reading my stuff.

silverlining990, bye bye


	2. Get up and try

I don't own pokemon, and this isn't based on any real life persons. Any resemblance to any living, dead, or otherwise person is fictional and entirely made up by you, the reader. I don't make any profit from this story.

Warning: Hey, guys, this is an adult story. That means be 18+, and like a rated R movie, don't try and sneak in through the backdoor (if Yellow lets you in her backdoor, that's different, and you better make it enjoyable for her).

Chapter Warnings: Still no smut in this one, but it's short and full of humor, action, and pokemon battles. There's some waff, too.

Author's Notes: This is a short one I ended up writing to lead up to my 'real' chapter 2, which is now chapter 3: 'Fitting in' and chapter 4: 'Cutie and the beast'. This is really just Yellow and Pikachu growing closer as pokemon and trainer, and I think I wanted to build on what I wrote in 'Getting startered'. I'm flirting with the idea of the Pidgeotto joining her later, like it finds her later and helps her, and then allows itself to be captured by her then.

Second Warning: This is an adult story, so if you're underage, butt out and leave... but come back when you're older.

* * *

Pokémon ElectricYellow

Chapter 2: Get up and try

Or: Oh, noes!

It was later in the day and the sun was shining brightly on her face. She was on her way to Viridian Forest, where they'd be able to battle many bug trainers and wild bug types to get stronger, though their real goal was to find a pokemon good against rock types to beat Brock in the Pewter City gym. Pikachu wouldn't be any good in the battle, as Brock used mainly rock/ground types, making Pikachu's electric attacks ineffective, and a ground move could possibly knock him out before he even got started.

Yellow thought about her choices, knowing bug types were also weak against Brock's pokemon, as she searched for the mouse pokemon. He'd run off a few minutes ago, not saying anything to her except a quick, "Pika!", before he rushed into the wilderness. She tried to follow, but just like when he dunked her underwear in the river running outside of Route 1, she couldn't Cut through the dense foliage. "Pikachu, I'm warning you, if you don't get over here, I'm not giving you anymore food!" She yelled at the trees, but she knew she couldn't do that. She didn't think starving a pokemon gained its trust any faster than chaining it to a tree and leaving it for a week, and she also didn't want to be like Garret, neglecting her pokemon until she needed them.

Having previously dealt with his temporary disappearances, she glanced at the cluster of trees to her left cautiously, wanting to lean on one to get in the shade, but decided against it. The last time she'd leaned on a tree to wait for him, she'd ended up getting stuck because a Wurmple had sprayed String Shot on the trunk to mark its territory, and she'd been glued to it for twenty minutes before Pikachu came back from his nap, well rested and eager to help her, although only after laughing at her.

Hoping the half-buried rock next to the trees wasn't covered in anything sticky, the brunette walked over and sat on it, smoothing her orange skirt and straightening her yellow shirt so the pokeball image was in between her small C-cup breasts. Checking her fingernails, she saw a shadow move along the ground and she turned to the sky, spotting the Pidgey gliding on the warm updrafts to the forest. _'Pidgey are also a bad choice, as rock defeats flying type in no time flat.'_ She grimaced then, picturing a rock type's Rockslide literally flattening the tiny bird pokemon to the ground. So far, the only pokemon she could use at all and not get beaten by Brock immediately was Mankey, but she'd skipped her chance for one because of her ex and a storm of Spearow appearing.

She rested her cheek in her hand and stared at the tree line in frustration. She tried to put the gym battle out of her mind, but it was just too boring waiting for the electric type to pop out whenever he felt like it. She started thinking of how to improvise a fishing line and using it in a small pond in the forest, so she could catch a water type, when she glanced to her left and noticed a wooden board nailed to one of the trees next to the rock, and she stood and walked to the sign, bending over slightly to read it, and chuckled. The official black letters etched into the wood stated "Route 2 - Viridian Forest", but the purple letters spray painted beneath them referenced a popular movie. "It's a Trapinch!", was a line from 'Staryu Wars: These are not the Joys you're looking for', and it had become a popular phrase on the internet.

She was still smiling when Pikachu hopped from the ferns at the base of the tree line, grinning and carrying a few Oran berries in his paws. One was already in his mouth with blue juices running down his chin, and he ran to her and held one up, mumbling as he chewed on his. "Is this for me, Pikachu?" He nodded, pushing his paw at her, and she took it and watched him finish the one he'd started on. He swallowed and moaned from the taste, his ears perking up with the slight rejuvenation the berry gave, and she took a bite from hers. She spit it out as soon as the juice hit her tongue, though. It tasted rotten and gritty, like someone had made an expired, sand-flavored juice, and she scraped her tongue with her fingernails, trying to get the taste out.

"Gah! Oh, that's awful! I can't believe nature makes things like this. Why can't trees just grow pies?" She looked to the tittering at her feet and glared at the yellow mouse laughing at her, his chin still colored a faint blue and his finger pointing at her. She knew he could smell fairly well, so she suspected he gave her the bad berry on purpose, fully aware it was rotten.

"Pikachu, did you know it tasted bad? Did you try to poison your trainer with horrible taste?" She remembered something she'd seen on a comedy show once, a sketch of a German Slowking interrogating a Krabby, and she copied it, picking up a thin stick to use as a fake riding crop. "Dis can go the easy way... or the hard way... which do you prefer?" She glared down at the electric type, slapping the stick in her palm menacingly, and pursed her lips tightly, as if it took her absolute focus to control her fury, and Pikachu laughed, still pointing at her. "You think dis is a joke? You think I'm here for your amusement?" She bent lower and let her stare penetrate his soul, but he laughed even harder. "Answer mine questions truthfully, und we won't be forced to hurt you!" She demanded, almost cracking up, as she gestured with her stick to the imaginary row of fellow Slowbro. "Answer me!" She yelled, starting to giggle, and watched Pikachu roll over, squishing a berry on his belly, and she fell on her back and giggled at the messy pokemon.

A moment later, she clutched her belly, the muscles sore from laughing so hard, and sat up. When she saw the electric type with a still messy chin, as well as a newly messy stomach, with pieces of grass stuck to his fur, she burst out with a fresh laugh and forfeited standing up for the time being, instead just leaning forward and holding her stomach. Pikachu watched her, confused why she was still laughing, until she pointed at him and he saw the mural he had painted on his belly and the grass, and he broke down too, falling over and 'chu-chu-ka-chuing', scrabbling at the ground.

Yellow eventually stopped laughing and looked to the Pikachu, his black eyes shining with almost-tears, and his grin wide and his voice happy, and she knew she never had to worry about him running off. She smiled and knew her confidence was because of their time in, and around, Viridian City. It was only a few hours ago when they encountered the flock of angry Spearow and had to run for their lives, but once he decided to throw his life on the line for hers, by jumping into the cloud of normal/flying types to Thunder Shock them, he'd made his decision to give their partnership a chance, and that made her proud to be his trainer, and friend. He'd also started talking to her, like she was doing with him, starting conversations about things that interested him, and even though she didn't understand the subjects unless he mimed them out, she still felt the emotions behind the words. She vowed right then to never let anything happen between them.

Spitting the rest of the rotten berry out, she smirked at his questioning stare as he got to all fours, his mirth evaporated with one look at her serious face. "Pika?" He said, tilting his head and drooping one ear.

"Hey, thanks for saving us in Viridian. I don't think I'd have been able to go another step. It was really brave." She reached out to fluff his fur, but he was quick and backed up. "Right, we're still testing the waters." He nodded and walked back to her, trusting her not to do that again. "Alright, how 'bout we test the tall grass while we're at it?" She gestured to the dirt path, and they could see the waving, green grass further out, still a couple minutes away. The electric type's red cheeks flickered with sparks, showing he was ready to battle, and he growled, balling his paws into fists. "Yeah, let's go!" She stood up, brushing the dirt from her clothes and legs, and started running. "I'll race ya', Pikachu!" She started to yell over her shoulder, but had to turn forward to watch him pass her in a heartbeat. _'I guess the pokedex was right about his speed being his best stat.'_

She met him, taking her time now, at the tall grass. The mouse pokemon was sitting on a hollow log, smiling and whistling, as he waited for her, and she smirked, seeing he still had a light blue tinge to his chin and belly, but she didn't tell him, spiting him for outracing her. "Right, because it was such a fair race." He grinned and she walked passed him into the grass, sighing when he ran passed _her_ to be in front. The green grass wasn't as tall as it had been on Route 22, so she could see his lightning bolt-shaped tail bobbing with each step, and when he stood up on two legs to search for pokemon, she could see his ears twitching.

Their steps were careful, as they didn't want to alert whatever was around to their presence, and it was slow moving. It paid off when the mouse pokemon parted a patch of grass and they saw six Pidgey in a clearing, pecking at the bare ground, their short, sharp beaks perfect for digging worms up from yesterday's rain. Yellow nearly snorted with laughter when Pikachu's tail rose higher and started swaying, giving him balance for when he moved, and she watched as his cheeks scattered silent sparks. She bent down and whispered in his ear, "Alright, you jump out and use Thunder Wave, so I can catch one while it's paralyzed." She noticed the minute shake of his head and frowned. _'He's not doing what I say, but at least he's battling for me.'_ She thought as she backed up a few paces, still crouching, and waited.

He was ready a moment later, and he rushed from the grass at blinding speed. Yellow blinked and stood up, seeing the tiny bird pokemon flap their wings, sending Gusts at him to push him back, but he ducked his face low and held steady, his claws digging into the ground for traction. Five of them saw their chance and cawed, flapping into the air and flying towards Viridian City. The last Pidgey wasn't as lucky, as Pikachu rounded on it, his sparking cheeks an intimidating promise. The normal/flying type stood tall though, squaring its shoulders and spreading its wings, its fierce cries challenging him, and he rushed, using Quick Attack, and darted left and right to confuse it.

Yellow saw the Pidgey's foot move back before Pikachu did, but her yell was too late to stop him. "Pikachu, look out for the Sand Attack!" The tiny bird's claw kicked dust at him, getting it in his eyes, and he shut them tight and shook his head in pain, stopping ten feet from his opponent. "Alright, that's fine, just use Thunder Wave and you can paralyze it from close range!" She called as she stepped from the grass towards them, getting ready to help him once he finished it off.

He shook his head again and she groaned. "Come on, just do it! I don't have to catch it if you don't want me to!" He still refused, rubbing his eyes and rearing back for another Quick Attack, even though he was blinded and knew Thunder Wave was better. She knew he was going to miss as he darted in the general direction of the flying type, but it had flapped to the right at the last second and he missed by inches, his tail and its wing brushing briefly as he passed. She was going to cheer him on and give another order he might not obey, but she breathed through her teeth when he almost ran into a boulder, and then she sighed when he swerved at the last second and tumbled over a log, arms flailing to catch himself.

She watched the Pidgey fly into the sky, heading after its pack with a mix of anger and frustration, though her feelings weren't for the tiny bird pokemon, but for the electric type rubbing his eyes. She glared at him, knowing it wasn't doing anything since he couldn't see, but it felt good. She didn't understand why he hadn't gone for an electric attack. It made sense against a flying type, but he'd made it more difficult by going with the normal Quick Attack. _'Maybe he likes the challenge?'_ She calmed down and pulled her water bottle from the side pouch of her backpack and walked over to him.

He was still rubbing his reddened eyes, but stopped when he heard her approach. "Pikachu, don't get mad, but it flew away." He groaned and lost his battling stance, shoulders slumping and ears drooping. "Here, let me wash that sand out for you." He padded closer and she bent down and checked him out, taking the moment to scold him, too. "Why didn't you listen to me when I said to use, 'Thunder Wave'? Both times?" He stubbornly ignored her and she let it drop, knowing he wasn't going to respond out of pride.

She opened the bottle and cupped her hand, pouring out a tiny bit, and rubbed his eyes, and dabbed at his blue chin while she was there. When she pulled away, his eyes were clear and he was clean again. She wet her hand and scrubbed his tummy, poking him once when it was back to being yellow. "There, now my pokemon's cute again." He smiled lightly at the poke, still bummed about the loss, and looked away, pouting at the 'cute' remark. She capped the bottle and put it back, looking towards the large panorama of green treetops, Viridian Forest, and guessed it was still about an hour away, and she stood up and starting walking that way, gesturing for him to follow her. "Come on, we'll have better luck in the forest."

* * *

When they were still fifteen minutes from the gatehouse separating them from the forest, they stopped at a small stream to rest and have a snack. Yellow set her backpack on a stone, keeping it away from the muddy bank, and pulled her water bottle free and drank the last of it. As she bent down and plunged the plastic under the cold water, she thought she saw something at the bottom of the stream, glittering in the sunlight. She waited until the bottle started kicking water back out, and capped it and placed it behind her, and she leaned over and fished through the stream. Her hand was chilled in seconds, but she finally grasped something smooth, with a mechanism on it, and she pulled back, hoping it wasn't just a reflective piece of metal. She dried the half empty antidote on her shirt and grinned, holding it in the light.

"Pika?" The mouse pokemon came over beside her, noticing the orange spray, and she showed it to him, before she grabbed the water bottle and stood up. "Pikachu! Pika!" He shouted, seeing a Rattata sniffing her backpack, and he ran towards it. It dodged, hopping backwards, where its feet stuck a little in the mud, and the electric type turned to it.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Shock!" Yellow called reflexively, and he nodded, already letting his cheeks build up with power. As they sparked with electric light, he darted at the Rattata, apparently attempting a closer hit. It tried to get free of the mud, pulling its paws from the sunken holes, only to have them sink again when they came back down. Pikachu was too fast though, and collided with the purple mouse pokemon, barreling it over, and the sixteen year old stared in awe as he let loose the Thunder Shock, the bright energy enveloping the two and shocking the normal type. She covered her face with her arms, gasping, when the purple mouse pokemon was flung over her head, and she turned to see it land on the other side of the stream.

She giggled when it hopped into the water to put out the sizzling of its whisker, but she hoped it was well as it skittered into the underbrush. She turned to the electric type and trotted over to him, stepping cautiously to not slip on the muddy bank, and approached him. He was on his side, one of his ears twitching, and she was about to pick him up to see if he was okay, when he rolled over so quick she had to lean back to make sure he didn't slap her with his tail. "Pika!" He exclaimed as he jumped into the air, but groaned when he landed, sinking deeper in the mud than the Rattata had.

She chuckled as she bent down and freed him. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She carried him over to the stream and set him down, nodding absently at his refusal to get cold as she washed the mud from him. She thought about how after both fights he'd been in so far, she had to clean him off, and she was wondering if it was going to happen every time he battled, when a shake of the ferns caught her attention. Pikachu quieted his complaints and her fingers stopped moving, both staring at the foliage. A moment went by, but nothing happened. When she was starting to think whatever it was had left, a loud, "Caw!", erupted from deeper in the trees, and Pikachu stepped aside when a Rattata bolted from the ferns.

Yellow watched its retreating form as it ran passed them and hid behind the stone her backpack was on, and then she smiled when it poked its head up a moment later to watch. Yellow's eyebrows shot up when she realized it was the same Rattata Pikachu had just shocked, its whisker still singed, and she turned to see what had scared it worse than Pikachu had.

The Pidgeotto flapped out of the tree line, its fierce eyes rimmed with black markings intimidating both the mouse pokemon, and the sixteen year old grunted when Pikachu rushed to her side, clutching her shin with shaking paws. She looked down and saw his tail quivering, his fur bristled in fright, and his wide eyes watching every move of the bird pokemon. "Pikachu, it's just an evolution of Pidgey, like the one you fought earlier. Now, let's do this!" She bent down, dropping the water bottle and antidote, and picked up some cold rocks from the water, waiting to throw them when the pokemon got in range. She sighed in exasperation when the yellow mouse pokemon did the same thing, trying to search for smaller stones. "No, use your electricity! You're good against flying types!"

He darted away from the stream with a blush, gaining cover in the shade of the trees, and watched the Pidgeotto circle around, hunting for the two mouse pokemon. Yellow threw one of the river rocks and it nearly clipped one of its wings, but it veered left to avoid it. Pikachu jumped out then, from a large tree branch in the shrubbery, and the brunette grinned when his cheeks lit up with that familiar, yellow light, and he growled, sending a Thunder Shock to the bird pokemon. From ten feet away, it was hard to dodge the thin, yellow bolt of electricity. It was hit, the shock coruscating through its body as it appeared to drop from the air, but it shook it off, cawing harshly and spreading its wings to break the paralytic hold, and swooped low, before rising high again.

She groaned at the fight it still had left, but she straightened up and aimed her rock again, knowing it was at least weaker now. "Hey, over here, bird brain!" Her taunt caught its attention and it turned in her direction, going after the next best thing, since it didn't see where Pikachu had run. "Yeah, right over here, you dumb Pidgeotto!" She held up the rock for it to see, knowing it would veer again before she threw it, and, as if playing a game of Torchicken and losing, it slipped left when she feinted, and she let the stone fly. It clipped its right wing this time, making it flap extra hard, and she pumped her fist as it fell in slow circles, crying out in pain.

Yellow went to the stream, where she left her water bottle and the used antidote, and grabbed them. Walking passed the fallen pokemon, she saw the Rattata had joined Pikachu in seeing what had happened to the pokemon, and she held her hand in front of the electric type when he growled and his cheeks lit up again. "No, Pikachu, it's down. I'm gonna get our potion for it." Both the mouse pokemon watched her curiously as she stepped over to the backpack, opened it, and traded the used antidote for the potion she got from the salesman on Route 1, and put her water bottle away. She hustled over to the downed normal/flying type, its fierce beak and sharp claws threatening to flay her if she got close, and she knelt near it, appearing calm.

"Hi, Pidgeotto, sorry for calling you names, and for shocking you... and for throwing rocks at you. But we had to stop you from hurting us." She spoke softly to it and put a comfortable smile on her face, not showing her teeth, and slowly raised the potion in her hand. "This is a potion. It'll heal the damage we caused." She turned the spray nozzle, like she'd done with Brenda and Hong's potion, and squirted it once, showing the bird pokemon what it did. As the purple mist landed on it, it cooed and moaned. "Alright, I'm going to spray the whole thing, now." She held it up and squeezed the trigger, the mist spraying out continuously, and she watched as most of the electricity burns disappeared, and then she saw the wing she'd hit mend, the bones creaking and bending, and, with a click of the nozzle, the lighter-sized bottle was empty.

Setting it aside, she looked at the Pidgeotto, gauging whether it was healed enough to leave alone, or if they needed to take it to the pokecenter, and she saw, by the vigorous flapping of its wings and the bright light in its intelligent eyes, that it was doing fine. She laughed when the Rattata darted into the thick foliage at the joyous cry the bird pokemon let out, thinking it was going to attack. Standing up with the empty bottle, she heard the Pidgeotto call, and she glanced down. It was smiling at her, the gratitude in its eyes clear, and she nodded and walked to her backpack. She put away the potion bottle and hefted the pack over her shoulders. "Come on, Pikachu, we've got to get going." She said as they walked away from the stream and towards Viridian Forest, certain the bird pokemon wouldn't trouble them anymore.

As the journey continues...

* * *

Author's Notes: What happens next? Will those nasty Team Rockets go blasting off? Will Pikachu dunk Yellow's clothes in the river? Will Yellow catch Pneumonia, the infectious pokemon? Well, luckily, with just one click, you too can start reading the next chapter. Yellow meets a blue haired nymphet and they fuck each other, Pikachu, and her Nidoran . So, what will it take to put you in a brand new chapter? Seriously, just do it.

If you looked at this story for a completely natural reason (that no one should be ashamed of), then cool. But if you were reading and found you wanted to contribute to the plot, or you have an idea for a chapter with some OCs and the characters, then go ahead and hit me up in a PM. Or if you review, include the request.

coralsky: She's really helped out with the story, and I couldn't get back on track half the time without her kind words.

Zombyra: Thanks, man, for coming up with those awesome OCs, and for helping with the rename.

No Envy: Really, I want to thank you. Thanks to your anonymous review, I took your advice, and here's the fruits of my labors (well, what'd you expect, I'm not a majestical Bweest)

I said what I said and that's all that I'll say. Until next time, silverlining990


	3. Fitting in

I don't own pokemon, and this isn't based on any real life persons. Any resemblance to any living, dead, or otherwise person is fictional and entirely made up by you, the reader. I don't make any profit from this story.

Warning: This story contains adult material that is not suitable for Not Adults. If you're underage, then turn back now and don't ever come back. Mwa ha ha-(ugh... sorry, I choked on a lol)

Chapter Warnings: There is action, a pokemon battle, and general humor. There's lesbian/hetero, pokephilia/bestiality involving two female trainers, a male pokemon, and a female pokemon. Sammy might be considered loli by some, too. There's also electricity play, which is using electricity during sex, so it's High Voltage!

Author Notes: 'Fitting in', and 'Cutie and the beast' were originally one chapter, but rewriting brought out extra stuff, and I ended up splitting Yellow's night with Sammy into two chapters. By the way, she is part of the Officer Jenny family, but they don't like to admit they have a pokephilic sexual deviant related to them.

Second Warning: Be warned, the last person who read this illegally... never got older! Dun, dun, dun... sparce. That's right, I'm implying the secret to anti-aging is reading erotica. Isn't that weird, something we're only allowed to do when we're older, and it keeps us young and vibrant?

* * *

Pokémon ElectricYellow

Chapter 3: Fitting in

Or: If the tongue fits

Walking through the gatehouse, which was really no more than an air-conditioned radio outpost where someone could call for help, the brunette teenager endured the people inside giving her advice on bug pokemon. She had watched a few episodes of String Shot Hollow, the documentary about the National Park, when she was younger, so she already knew about bug types. It detailed the life of three young bug pokemon on the cusp of evolution-hood as they tried to escape being caught by trainers during the bug catching contests. It was cancelled when a Swellow ate one of the co-stars. "Did you know bugs are in the forest?" Asked an old woman standing by the door. She had puffy, white hair and thick, black glasses, which made Yekkow think about setting her up with Hong, if he wasn't already with his 'granddaughter'.

"Yes, I did know Bugs is in the forest, and I'm going right now, to tell him it's rabbit season." She enjoyed the lady's baffled face, her glasses falling down her nose and hanging on the string around her neck, as her head swiveled to look from Yellow to Pikachu. Yellow was talking about the beloved characters, Bugs Buneary and Daffy Ducklett, from the T.V. show, Luna Tones, and how a bit between them was when their trainer was about to call them out to battle something tough, they'd announce the other one's species, but Daffy usually got confused and stomped 'triumphantly' out to fight.

Yellow laughed when she walked outside and closed the door, provoking Pikachu to glance up at her in curiosity. She smiled and said, "I'll tell ya' when you're older." It was the same thing her mom used to say to her when she asked why her baby teeth fell out and she grew new ones, or why kids didn't get paid for going to school, and it had always infuriated her, but it did always take her mind off her troubles.

She grinned as she started into the forest, entering cooler shade, as the thick canopy hid the sun overhead, only letting in peeks now and then. They had to keep in the very center of the dirt path to avoid the clinging vines hanging along the sides, not knowing if they were poisonous, or safe, but it was pretty easy to navigate. Sometimes, they heard a small skittering, like a bug type crawling on a tree branch above them, though they paid little mind and kept going.

She nearly missed the wooden sign hidden by a tangle of vines and big, Leafgreens, but stopped and used a small stick to push the vines away, so she could read it. "Weaken pokemon before attempting to catch them. If they're strong, they may break free and you'll have to use another pokeball."

"Pikachu, would you battle the pokemon here? I don't think I'd be any good. Hey, what are you doing?" She looked at the yellow mouse pokemon at her feet, but he wasn't paying attention to her. His eyes were trained on the dense ferns and vines next to the sign and she looked and made out a lighter green in the dark shade. It looked like a pokemon, green with black eyes and a flat, black line for a mouth, but she hadn't seen anything like it before. She slipped her backpack off and zipped it open to find the Pokedex. She pulled the pocket encyclopedia out and held the scanner on the pokemon, watching the flickering, blue light dance along its body.

It chimed and spoke in its electronic voice, "Spinarak, the string spit pokemon. It spins a web of thin, but strong silk, and lies still for days, waiting patiently for unsuspecting prey to arrive. Exterminators in the area trained to get rid of Spinarak nests in homes are-" Yellow put the device on mute as she stared at the screen, and then back to the real pokemon, trying to understand why it was showing her a different pokemon. Their hides were the same green color, but their faces weren't at all alike. A Spinarak's face had two black eyes with white pupils, a white, venomous horn on top, and two dark pink mandibles. The image was perplexing, but then the screen changed to another view of the bug/poison type, and she gasped, seeing its back had the same 'face' as the pokemon in front of them.

"Pikachu, get back, now!" She said as she put the Pokedex away and pulled her backpack on, all while staring at the new pokemon. He ignored her and extended his paw, but the Spinarak woke up then, bending outward to see Pikachu, and he yelped and backed up several feet, his cheeks sparking unconsciously. "Now, use Thunder Shock!" He obeyed, sending the small bolt of lightning from his body, and the bug cried out. When the crackling electricity faded, it used String Shot to anchor itself to a tree limb above them, and pushed from the trunk it was on and appeared to fly out at Pikachu, as the Scary Face on its back resembled a killer in a horror movie coming for them. Even the girl had trouble moving, the status attack rendering her speechless with fright, but Pikachu nearly got hit by its next move, Poison Sting. He just barely slipped to the side, actually feeling its venomous horn brush the fur on his shoulder, and he was able to swat it away with a Tail Whip, the soft tap making the bug/poison type spin on its swing back to its spot in the ferns.

Yellow saw the chance for Pikachu to beat it when it clung to the tree again, and she called out, "Now, use Thunder Shock once more, and knock it out!" His cheeks flared to life again, and his body sparked and the thin line of electricity shot out of him, straight for the string spit pokemon. It cried out again, a long, high-pitched wail that made Yellow and Pikachu feel sorry for it, but the noise died down when the yellow energy stopped.

It was still bravely latching onto the trunk, its 'face' appearing as angry as ever, but the brunette could see its real face. Its cheeks were puffing, its tired eyes switching from girl to pokemon cautiously, and its mandibles were shaking with fear and exhaustion, and Yellow knew it was done. "Come on, Pikachu, we're done here." She didn't want to completely knock it out and leave it for some flying type to get, so the two followed the path deeper into the forest. The mouse pokemon was grinning despite the recent danger, and she knew how he felt. She always loved the thrill of battling, of seeing the perfect chance and going for it, like when she beat Garret on their DS games because of her risky strategies.

"So, what I was going to ask was, "Do you think you'd fight the pokemon, here?" He stared at her, not answering, and she felt he wanted an explanation. "It's not normal for a trainer to fight another trainer's pokemon, instead of their pokemon battling each other."

Just as it looked like he would say something, a girl walked over from the tall grass to their right and approached them. She looked a little younger than Yellow, maybe fifteen, and really thin and fragile looking, with a creamy complexion, and she was carrying her backpack by one strap on her shoulder. She had long, blue hair, straight and flowing nearly to her perky ass, and her attire matched her cute look. Her blue, sleeveless dress, the top half tight on her body and bottom half billowing as she walked over, went down to her knees. She didn't appear to be wearing a bra, but Yellow thought that was due to her breasts being A-cups. She wore a pair of blue sneakers, a pair of blue thigh-high stockings that matched the frilliness of her dress, and a hat that resembled a Nidoqueen's horn and ears, only smaller. _'So, my first opponent is a cosplayer? Interesting...'_

"Hi, are you a trainer? Let's battle!" The girl's perky and fresh voice made the brunette think she was a little younger than she thought; if not fifteen, then fourteen. Her bright, blue eyes lit up when Yellow pointed at Pikachu, and she slipped her backpack off and pulled out a pokeball. Yellow wasn't sure if it was for show, or fighting, as it was covered in sparkling, light blue glitter, but she saw it was for battling when the blue-haired girl threw the device up, where it opened, and the white burst of light zoomed down in streams and coalesced into a blue pokemon. Yellow pulled her own backpack off and reached inside for her Pokedex. Pulling it out, she flipped the screen and shined the glowing, blue light on it.

"Nidoran , the poison pin pokemon. While small and docile, the small horn on her head contains potent poison, and she will not hesitate to attack when protecting herself." The Nidoran was small, but looked like she could pack a crippling hit with that venomous horn when she needed to. She had two, big rabbit ears Yellow knew would look like the ones on her trainer's hat when she evolved, a few short whiskers, some pointed spines on her back, and two, sharp buckteeth, like a Rattata's, and on her forehead was the small, sharp horn. "Nidoran is a poison type pokemon, capable of using various poison attacks, and they has been known to poison opponents during attacks that make contact."

Yellow closed the red machine and looked to Pikachu. "Use Thunder Shock when I tell you." He didn't acknowledge her as he stared at the poison pin pokemon, so she didn't know if he was going to wait. His cheeks started to spark as he Growled, but with one look at the female pokemon, he lost his battle urge and his eyes got wide. The sixteen year old looked at the Nidoran and saw she was bent over, her rear towards Pikachu, and she could see the pokemon's pussy, light blue with an inner pink, against the darker blue of her skin. "I don't think I've seen that move. I've heard of present, but I think it was more named for the noun, not the action." Yellow laughed, but gaped in dismay when Pikachu started walking towards the pokemon, his eyes glued to her tiny pussy. "Hey, don't be fooled by her feminine wiles." She warned, but he didn't appear to hear her. _'I guess depriving him of sex makes him all the more horny, like a teenager.'_

Just as he was about to reach out and touch the soft skin between her rear legs, the poison type turned around and Scratched him, knocking the lust from his eyes and his head to the side. "Alright, way to go, Missy, that's using your head! Not quite like I showed you with your father, but it works." Yellow wasn't sure what the blue-haired cutie was talking about as she pumped her arms into the air and jumped around, but then she straightened up and focused, growing serious and pointing at Pikachu, and Yellow had to act fast. "Right... Missy, use Poison Sting!"

"Pikachu, use Thunder Shock, and try to dodge that move!" He listened and waited, watching Missy open her mouth and fire a dozen purple darts at him in a scattering array. When they were about to hit him, he jumped up, letting the poison darts shatter on the ground, and he started sparking again, his cheeks lighting up with the familiar yellow energy.

"Missy, use Poison Sting again, but wait until he lands, so it's a sure hit!" The trainer called, and Yellow suddenly worried her pokemon might get hurt, and possibly poisoned, so she had to hurry, because he was only seconds from landing.

"Pikachu, Thunder Shock, now!" He nodded and curled up, his body building up electricity faster, and then he stretched out, tail going straight as he landed, and the thin lightning bolt was freed from his body, the yellow tendril curling over itself as it raced for the poison type. At the same time, the Nidoran's mouth opened and a dozen more purple darts jetted out, spraying for him.

"No, Missy!" The trainer yelled, but she didn't look away in fear, like Yellow had seen on T.V. The poison pin pokemon let out a squeal as she was hit by the yellow energy, and she shook as she dealt with the electric attack. Pikachu was just as unlucky; the darts were timed perfectly, none of them getting knocked back by the Thunder Shock, and he landed with no chance to dodge, receiving the dozen to his belly. He stepped back, holding his belly with one hand, but he stayed standing, gritting his teeth in pain, as he stared down Missy. The Nidoran brushed the electricity off just as well, though Yellow silently cheered when she saw the small jitters and crackling sparks trace along the pokemon's body, signifying she was paralyzed.

"Good girl! I know you're in trouble, Missy, but this is the last one. Now, use Double Kick, and finish off this sexy girl's Pikachu!" Missy shook her head to clear away the worst of the paralysis, and charged for Pikachu. Yellow was too distracted by the girl's comment to call out a move, but the mouse pokemon knew what to do. He ran headlong at her, using Quick Attack, and tried to confuse the poison pin pokemon by moving left and right. At the last second, Missy jumped and somersaulted, bringing both her back feet down first, and Pikachu nearly got hit with the fighting move, though he used his momentum to run passed her and hop against a tree trunk a few feet away, letting it rebound him into the Nidoran, sending her rolling a few feet towards Yellow. Missy landed on her stomach, her arms and legs sprawled out, and she lay unconscious and murmuring.

"No, Missy!" The blue-haired teen cried as she ran over, the bottom half of her dress swaying energetically, and Yellow ran just as fast from the other direction. Pikachu walked over, but he was staring at the juncture of the poison type's spread legs, where her pussy was on full display. Yellow had the briefest thought he was going to take his reward for winning right then, but with a giggle, she pushed that aside.

"Is she alright?" She asked as she approached the blue-haired trainer and Pikachu. She knelt down with them and zipped open her backpack, depositing her Pokedex and looking for some bandages, but the trainer pulled out her sparkly pokeball and clicked the return button, swallowing the Nidoran into the device with a beam of red energy.

"She should be fine, but I don't want to risk that paralysis. I've got a full heal in my backpack that I can use later." The younger girl stood up and held out her hand. "Now, I'm Sammy Jenny. Who are you?" Yellow shook Sammy's hand as she stood up, wondering if the blue hair and the last name were any resemblance to Officer Jenny, and introduced herself.

"I'm Yellow Version, and this is Pikachu."

"But you're white? He should be, 'Yellow', not you. Isn't that right, my little Asian?" Sammy bent down and ruffled his fur, getting a purring moan from him as he leaned into the touch.

Yellow glared down at him and he looked in her eyes, closing his in exaggerated happiness to purposely make her jealous. "Hey, how come she can do that, but I can't?"

"Oh, because I know how to do it right; some of my best friends are yellow. Don't share foods or drinks with them, or you're next." She said seriously, standing up and pointing in Yellow's face, before she chuckled and put Missy's glittery pokeball away in her backpack, which she held in front of her like a purse. "Anyway, what are you two doing, now? There's only about an hour of light left. You want to camp with me for the night?" She waved her hand behind her, to the clearing a short distance passed the tall grass she'd been in. Yellow could see a blanket spread out and a small campfire set up, already burning brightly. It didn't look like she'd been there long, so Yellow didn't feel like they would be intruding too much.

"Pikachu, you want to camp with Sammy tonight? It won't be like the Pokecenter was last night." She turned to see him thinking about it. She was referencing their stay in the Pokecenter, and how he'd almost gotten wrapped up and taken to the laundry when the Center's Chansey came in to collect everyone's sheets and blankets while they were still sleeping. The sixteen year old had been so worried when she hopped out of the shower, hair still full of shampoo, when Pikachu screamed at the egg pokemon to let him out of the bundle of sheets. "There're no washing machines in the forest." She chuckled and he blushed, nodding quickly, so they didn't see his embarrassment. She turned back to the blue-haired teenager and nodded. "We'll be happy to join you, Sammy."

"Sweet, we can stay up talking about girls and boys, make Heat-S'mores, and," and then the cute teen looked at Yellow with her fists covering her mouth, like what she was going to say was so amazing, it threatened to crack the universe in half. She darted her head to the left and right, but didn't see anyone to stop her from revealing it, so she leaned in closer. "We can have a pillow fight!" She screamed into Yellow's face, jumping up and down, and the brunette had to back up several steps, just so she didn't get hopped on.

Still rubbing her ear, she asked, "Do you have any pillows?"

"No, why?" Sammy said and turned around to enter the patch of tall grass.

She followed Sammy to the campsite, staring at her back and wondering if the girl's natural hair color was dumb-ass-blonde, and she sat on a log when they got there. She watched her set her backpack down on the other side of the campsite and bend over and dig through it for something. Pikachu went over and tried to help her, by peaking at the things she pulled out and trying to nibble on them. As she waited, watching Sammy search, Yellow noticed the skirt of her dress rose every time she bent over too far, and she was speechless to see she wasn't wearing underwear, and even more shocked when she got a glimpse of the trimmed, blue triangle over the girl's pussy. _'Guess that answers whether she's blonde, or not.'_ Still staring at her when she stood up, Sammy saw the open mouthed, vacant gaze, and walked over with something in her hand.

"Hey, what's with the face? You see a ghost type?" She asked as she sat next to her on the log. When she set the item on the ground, Yellow finally noticed it was a spray bottle, a bit bigger than the lighter-sized antidotes and potions she'd seen so far. It was the size of a wallet, with a rich, swirling, yellow liquid inside. She then saw Sammy had brought over Missy's glittery, blue pokeball as well, as she set it next to the spray while she stared imploringly at Yellow.

She looked at Sammy's young face, but words wouldn't come out. She had never seen another woman's pussy before, and it slightly bothered her, because she was aroused by it, hot between her legs for the cutie sitting so close. _'Am I a lesbian?'_

She had never considered she could be, as she'd always liked sex with Garret, and the girls in their hometown were all boring and uninteresting to her. There was a few times she'd thought Garret's older sister, Daisy, was pretty, but she had counted that to her being related to her boyfriend, and therefore possessing some of the same qualities he had. _'Maybe I really did like her?'_ She realized the girl was still waiting expectantly, so she turned, staring into her almost innocent, sky blue eyes, and uttered, "I saw your pussy!", really loudly, and then turned back around and stared down at her clenching and unclenching fingers with wide eyes, mentally berating herself for being so inarticulate.

"Oh... well, don't be embarrassed. Since I don't wear underwear, it's going to happen." Sammy said as she got up and went back to her backpack, although she didn't spend as much time digging inside, preventing Yellow from seeing that delicious pussy again, and she came back with a container of Sitrus berries, followed by yellow mouse pokemon sniffing at her feet. Apparently, he had seen them in the pack and had been waiting for one. She popped the plastic lid open and offered one to him. He nodded and took it tenderly, like it would break, and then he smashed it in his mouth. "You want one, Yellow? I've got enough." She held the plastic bowl and Yellow absently reached in and took one, and likewise nibbled it without tasting the sweet berry.

Sammy saw this as she took one and closed the container, and she stared at the sixteen year old. "Okay, what's up? You weren't like this when we battled, and it wasn't until you saw my pussy that you shut up." Yellow heard her concerned, sweet voice, but was too busy thinking about her growing lust to think about answering. "What's up, girl?" Sammy repeated, and Yellow finally turned to her, and, needing something to occupy her hands, she reached for the glittery pokeball and tossed it from hand to hand idly.

She swallowed the bite she had taken and took a deep breath to try and cool her blushing face, and said, "Sammy, I've never seen another person's pussy before. The only sex I've had was with my ex, Garret, and he was a boy." She felt stupid for stating his gender when he was obviously a boy, but she wouldn't let that bother her, and continued. "I never thought I might be a lesbian, but..."

She was still working through her feelings, letting the silence build, when Sammy leaned over and pecked her on the lips. Separating the kiss after too brief a moment, Sammy smirked at Yellow's lips reluctantly parting from hers. "There, now do you think you might be?" She asked with triumph on her face, as if that small action proved Yellow's appreciation of women. Yellow saw her bite her lip as she stared at her, awaiting her response, and Yellow finally had enough of the overly cute girl. She leaned over and pressed her lips to hers, and she felt the young girl's arms wrap around her shoulders as she kissed her back. Pikachu murmured, watching carefully, so he didn't get caught, as he opened the container and stole another Sitrus berry, and placed the lid back on.

When Yellow finally felt like she was comfortable with the contact, Sammy pulled back, licking her lips and nibbling the bottom one for the sixteen year old, who pouted at the suggestive gesture, even as her shoulders rose with every ragged breath she was taking. "Oh, don't give me that look, you needed to breathe." Yellow laughed as Sammy grasped her throat and pantomimed a drowning person. "Plus, I wanted to tell you, if you like dick, then you're not strictly a lesbian, but bi-sexual." She smiled at Yellow's 'Ah' face, the brunette apparently understanding what that meant for the first time. "So, wanna fuck?" She pulled her hat off and threw it on the blanket in front of them.

Yellow couldn't believe her eyes and ears, or appendix. _'Why do humans keep something so outdated? It's like record players...'_ She thought absently as she witnessed Sammy starting to untie and pull off her sneakers. "Wait a minute!" The younger girl looked up from her left shoe at Yellow's shout. "Can girls even have sex?" She'd heard some things, but wasn't entirely sure of them, like 'Scizoring', which sounded painful and unpleasant.

Sammy looked up at her as if she just asked if a bakery baked bread. "Yellow, anything can have sex, even genderless pokemon, contrary to popular belief. Now, trust me, girls can have sex together, and I'm gonna show you." She finished taking her shoes off and stood up on the blanket, beckoning the older teenager with her slender index and middle fingers of one hand, imitating the motion of rubbing a G-spot.

Yellow set the glittery pokeball down and walked forward, staring into the crystal depths of Sammy's eyes, and let the slim arms wrap around her and pull her close for a lover's embrace. "Take it slow, Sammy..." She reminded when her lips brushed Yellow's neck.

The shivers started from the touch and flew down her chest, flushing her skin and hardening her nipples into two peaks of pleasure, and down into her lean belly, making it feel shallow and tingly, and all the way to her stiffening clit, causing her core to pump out more liquid nectar to coat her already moist pussy. She moaned as the younger teen suckled on her smooth skin, taking little bites every now and then. "Oh, god, Sammy, don't stop." She breathed into her ear, running her hand through her silky hair.

As every nerve above her neck was focused on Sammy's lips, she felt her thin fingers tracing spirals down her arms, finding her hands and tickling her palms till their fingers interlocked. "Oh, Yellow, doesn't this feel good?" Yellow's reply was moaned too quietly to hear, as the girl's lips moved from her neck to her throat, trying to kiss lower to her small C-cup breasts, but the yellow T-shirt was in the way. Stepping back and sighing, because she had to let go of her new lover, Sammy reached her hands to the shoulder straps of her dress, pushing them off her shoulders and letting them slide down her arms. Yellow watched, captivated, as the blue material exposed the crinkled, tight nipples of her 'barely there' A-cups, and she licked her lips at the slow seduction the girl was putting on for her as gravity took over, her hands caressing what little breasts she had from the side.

Yellow still wasn't sure if she was okay with this, but seeing the blue garment fall farther, exposing more of the young teenager's fare skin and her thin torso, she knew if it was wrong, she didn't want to be right. At the girl's urging, she dropped her hands to the hem of her yellow T-shirt, pulling up slowly, so her taut tummy was caressed by the sunlight, and she pulled it higher, over her pale-yellow, Sunflora-print bra, and finally passed her neck.

When she pulled it off and let it drop to the blanket, she was speechless, gazing hungrily at the young, beautiful cutie before her. Sammy's dress had slid down, crumpling around her dainty feet and onto the blanket, and the only thing left was her blue, thigh-high stockings, giving her creamy legs an exotic look, like she was tinted blue. Her breath caught and her gaze devoured the tight, glistening, slightly parted slit, the downward pointing triangle of blue hair over the girl's clit telling her where to go to get results. Yellow wasn't even aware of the desirous whimper in her throat until she saw the naughty grin on the slut's lips. "Don't worry, baby, soon, you'll get to taste all I have to offer."

She gestured for Yellow to turn around, which she did, staring at Viridian Forest around her as she tried to quell the furious blush on her face and throat. She had thought she might meet a guy here, to travel with, but she now knew she'd be just as happy traveling with this tight, blue-haired vixen, who had finished unhooking her bra and was now fondling her breasts from behind, her soft palms cupping them, and her warm, thin fingers teasing the hardening nipples. Yellow gasped and whimpered softly as her hands trailed shapes down her front, making her quiver in anticipation, and she groaned when Sammy slipped her fingers under the hem of her orange skirt, dipping below the waistband of her Sunflora-print panties as well, and started pushing both articles of clothing down her thighs. She sighed once her hot womanhood was exposed to the air, knowing it would cool her arousal some, and moaned low when the younger girl's fingers traced her soaking labia, and her other hand squeezed her firm, round ass.

Gazing sightlessly at the tree line, Yellow slowly noticed Pikachu was laying on the ground, leaning his upper back against the log she and Sammy had been on, and he was rubbing something at his groin. Thinking he was hurt, she immediately abandoned the lovely feelings Sammy was bestowing upon her and bent over, topless and stepping out of her skirt and panties. She glanced at him, seeing what looked like a pained expression on his face, and she climbed a little forward and up to find her backpack. As she was zipping it open to find something to alleviate his pain, she felt small, furry paws grasping her round, perky breasts, and she moaned, unconsciously grinding her hips forward in the air.

"Alright, Yellow! You should've told me you were into pokephilia." She heard the cute teen say behind her, but the feeling of the fur rubbing on her milky flesh was too good to let her attention stray, and she stopped what she was doing with the backpack to accept and embrace the heavenly feeling coursing through her lust-heated body. She still didn't care about anything but those tiny paws when her brain registered the sound of a pokemon being released from its pokeball. She didn't lose focus when she heard Sammy's gentle murmuring as she administered the full heal, and she still didn't pay attention when Missy, the Nidoran, started calling to Pikachu.

It was only when he answered back, his voice tinged with arousal that sent an arrow of euphoria to her tight pussy, evoking her juices to start dripping down her thighs, that she finally realized who was fondling her. The small, furry, yellow paws beneath her, pinching and gently squeezing her nipples, belonged to her starter. "Pikachu? What's going on?" She asked as she backed up, right into Sammy, who had been approaching from behind to give her oral, but she backed up on all fours when she saw the brunette wasn't paying attention to anything else but Pikachu.

Yellow sat back on her knees, her butt resting upon her heels, and she tried to sort through her contrasting thoughts. Staring at the yellow pokemon's worried face, his fear not of losing in a fight, but of losing his new trainer, Yellow felt a momentary pang of guilt, though she couldn't deal with that right then, as her head was too full of arousal and doubt to make a clear decision. _'Is it right that I let him touch me inappropriately? Is pokephilia really something I can be okay with?' _She asked herself, even as she ground her thighs together to stave off the arousal at seeing his paw lightly running up and down his three-inch monhood, and she licked her lips unconsciously, wanting to taste the pre-cum glistening on the yellow tip.

She'd always been into boys, and she was only now figuring out she was attracted to girls, since Sammy's taut, young body, her 'barely there' breasts, and her tight, soaked pussy turned her on just as much as a thick, pulsating dick, but she had never considered personally having sex with pokemon. _'Pokephilia?'_ She'd heard the term on T.V. a few times, especially on the News when they talked about 'out' gym leaders and famous people, like Iris and her Dragonite in Unova. From old news clips she'd seen on the internet, she knew some people had been in trouble over it, but they'd legalized it a few years before she was born, so now it wouldn't be bad if she tried it out. _'But would I feel bad?'_

The only real instance she'd thought about it was when Garret had gotten the idea to go out to Route 1 from Pallet Town and search for pokemon. They had split up and, while she was searching a hollow tree for a Sentret, she'd heard her ex-boyfriend yell her name and she came running. He said a pokemon named Dickle had latched onto his crotch and the only way to get it off would be to pull gently. Being a teenaged girl who'd been having sex with the boy for a few months already, she'd known exactly what he was doing, and put no thought into her actions as she started getting the 'one-eyed pokemon' comfortable, massaging it with her fingers and brushing the tip with her thumb.

When it hardened in her hand, he said it evolved to Spittledick, the 'spitting pokemon', its erect and throbbing body perfect for digging through wet, warm holes, and he suggested she take it in her mouth, because it might grow comfortable and let go. She'd gone to that with equal enthusiasm, popping the 'pokemon' into her mouth and flattening her tongue against it, bobbing back and forth to coat it with her saliva, until it 'spit' down her throat. It wasn't really pokephilia, since she knew it was his cock the entire time, but she did have the brief thought that if anybody liked pokephilia, they should be allowed to find their prince Charmander, especially if it felt as great to them as her boyfriend's hot, hard dick did to her.

She was distracted from her internal debate by the small, moist tongue lapping at her tight pussy, and her half-lidded brown eyes, not having paid attention to the outside world, snapped wide open in disbelief of the surmounting pleasure. She gasped and shivered, glancing down and seeing Pikachu's black-tipped ears at her hips, like handlebars, and she whimpered in her throat, feeling his teeth lightly brushing her stiff clit. She reached down, ready to push him aside, when his wet muscle dipped between her lower lips and he drank directly from her pink core, his tongue accidentally sending small jolts of electricity through her juices. She reached down and, instead of moving him away, she gripped his head to grind it closer, even as her hips shook gently and her legs spread wider, compelling him to take as much of her nectar as he could from her pussy. "Oh, fuck! Pikachu, it's so good..." she gasped out and bit her bottom lip, leaning forward on one hand to moan into the forest.

* * *

Yellow was too lost in the small tongue lapping at her pussy to realize the moans behind her meant Sammy and Missy were in the middle of their own session. The cutie was on her back, grinding her wet petals against the Nidoran's snout, with the pokemon's tongue lashing happily all over them. Because there was the height difference, they couldn't sixty-nine, and Missy, standing between her trainer's spread legs, slipped a forepaw to her light blue labia and masturbated as she tongued the girl's rosy, wet lower lips, and struck her hard clit occasionally, building her up the way she knew best.

However, when Sammy happened to look up at Yellow's outburst, and then saw her give in and accept Pikachu's oral actions, she stretched her head out toward the older teen's wet pussy, where Sammy saw it peeking out under her tight, firm butt cheeks, as the brunette leaned over in ecstasy. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, savoring the girl's sweet musk and the small tongue lapping at her own hot cunt. When she opened her eyes again, watching the electric type's wiggling muscle dig through Yellow's slit, she licked her lips and stretched out more, pushing her tongue beside Pikachu's to taste the juice dripping from Yellow's pussy. As soon as their pink appendages touched, she got an electric jolt from it, the tingling on her tongue quite pleasant, almost like licking a weak 9 volt battery, and she dug in further.

She moaned at the salty, slightly sweet taste, even as she felt the brunette's thighs clamp around her head, holding her there as her hips shook again. She didn't need to be forced, but she didn't complain, liking when she was roughed up a bit, like when Kingston took control. She pushed herself forward more, so she could rest her upper body on her shoulder blades and still enjoy the treat spread before her, and grasped the tight, round ass cheeks above her, rubbing and squeezing them, as she slid her tongue around her new lover's pussy.

"Oh, Yellow, your pussy is so tasty!" Her muffled voice came from between the girl's thighs, her voice groaning partly because of the Nidoran's smooth tongue at her own pussy, and the sounds vibrated against the brunette's core, causing her legs to spasm and quiver around Sammy's ears, and she sighed when one of Yellow's hands clapped to hers, interlocking their fingers as the younger teen still fondled her luscious butt. Sammy lapped at the girl's pussy, being urged on by her fingers squeezing her hand tighter, though she sighed internally at not getting to please Yellow's clit with her tongue, as Pikachu's tiny, pink tongue was now planted solely on the pleasure button, rolling slowly around it. She watched as his face buried happily in between his trainer's legs, his arms wrapped under the quivering thighs, and his paws clutching and massaging the smooth skin, and she wished he'd find something else to do.

Her hope was realized when the older teen slipped her fingers around his belly and picked him up, his tongue trying to keep in contact even after he was separated, and Sammy dove right in, striking the girl's clit with enthusiasm, causing her to cry out in rapture as she lifted the mouse pokemon up. She didn't hear much of Yellow and Pikachu's interaction, as she was too busy pleasuring the sixteen year old with her mouth, flicking the tip of her tongue against the stiff clit every few licks and kissing Yellow's pussy lips. It was a wet and messy exchange, and she knew she'd have their mixed fluids on her face once she was through.

She licked up as much juice as she could from her petals, before she was forced to pull back when Yellow bent forward, and she leaned up to see around the round ass in front of her. The brunette was taking her pokemon's yellow, throbbing cock in her mouth, making him moan ecstatically and jolt from his cheeks a little, and the younger teen remembered his tongue shocking her, and knew he was giving similar jolts to his trainer, as her frame was shuddering every time she sucked hard. Sammy salivated, wanting so badly to call out Kingston and dish out a blowjob to him, but she knew Missy needed her first.

She tapped the poison type behind her on the forehead, a signal to step back from between her legs, and she smirked when the Nidoran had trouble, falling over because her little paw was still embedded in her tight, bluish cunt, and Sammy giggled before they both sat up. She breathed in fresh forest air, though she would never pass up pussy, and sighed, still tasting the juices in her mouth. She gathered their clothes and pushed them to the side of the blanket, preparing for what she had in mind. She turned around on her butt and leaned up, peering passed Yellow again, to see the yellow mouse pokemon loved what she was doing. _'It's obviously not the first time she's sucked a cock like that.'_ she thought, as she saw her tongue peek out to lap at the lightly furred balls beneath his dick.

The blue-haired girl licked her lips, but knew Kingston didn't want her with other males, only females and him. She knew Missy was allowed to touch the mouse pokemon though, and she turned around again, giggling and blushing deeply at the equally blushing Nidoran, who had taken to masturbating again, although with less vigor than before, so she didn't lose a paw. Their eyes met and the poison type smirked, knowing what her trainer was thinking, and she moaned with one last flick at her small clit, and got up to follow Sammy.

* * *

Yellow moaned into the three-inch cock in her mouth, the hard length jumping between her lips as her tongue bathed it in saliva. She had never felt anything like the small jolts of electricity he gave off when she sucked harder, or his tingling pre-cum, which tasted about the same as her ex's. The shocks weren't unpleasant, and she knew she loved it all, flattening her tongue to his tip to lick up every drop. "Pika..." He moaned, fisting his paw in her long, brunette hair and curling a strand with his finger, and she smiled around the dick when his other arm stretched over his head and his little claws scratched at the bark of the log, but she regretted it when her lips accidentally let some pre-cum-laced drool roll down her chin. She felt the bucking of his little hips coming faster and faster, sending more and more volts through her body, where they ended, tingling, at her core, and she knew he was only minutes from cumming hard. She moaned, closing her brown eyes, as she slipped her hand between her legs, rubbing her wet womanhood to make up for the loss of the blue-haired girl's talented tongue, and she sucked and rolled her tongue around his member, wanting that tasty, electric cum in her mouth.

She gasped when Sammy's hand landed on her shoulder, gripping it comfortably, and she was pulled away from the delicious cock and opened her eyes to see Missy approaching Pikachu. The Nidoran didn't lean up to kiss him, rub noses, or anything so romantic, but she whispered in his ear and the brunette felt his yellow dick jerk on her outstretched tongue as he heard what she was going to do to him. "Yellow, how about we let these two continue, and you come over here and taste what I made for you?" Sammy smiled and gently clutched her chin, pulling her gaze from the twitching, yellow cock now being stroked with a blue paw, and she reluctantly followed the cutie to the other half of the blanket.

"You see, isn't that better?" Sammy whispered huskily in Yellow's ear, as she slipped her slender fingers along the girl's puffy labia, the petals flushed ruby red with passion. She used her other hand to tilt her chin towards her face, letting Yellow stare into her blue eyes as she leaned in for a kiss. The sixteen year old immediately felt her mouth being invaded by Sammy's tongue, teasing her with the lingering flavor of her own pussy, and she was sure the blue-haired girl tasted Pikachu's monhood as well. Yellow accepted the pink appendage like a best friend, wrapping her own tongue around it to push back and forth, and she moaned into the younger teen's mouth, draping her arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

They laid back, Sammy on top of Yellow, and the brunette closed her eyes to better enjoy the moment. Sammy still had her hand to Yellow's chin, gliding now down her throat, promising to ravish her perky breasts with her knowledge, and the other hand was still on her glistening pussy, her fingers skillfully bringing the older teen closer to the lesbian orgasm she never thought was possible. Even though it was just a hand, like when she masturbated, it was so much more, because it was someone else's, someone taking their time to make her feel so good and loved. Sammy's thin, middle finger prodded into her hole, pushing in enough for the brunette to groan and hump up to push it further, and she followed it with her ring finger, making Yellow gasp out at the sudden, yet exquisite stretching of her tight, pink core, all while a thumb lightly brushed her clitoris.

"Oh, fuck, Sammy, don't stop..." She moaned low when she separated for a breath, but sighed when the girl's hand left her flushed chest. When she gripped Yellow's free hand at her side and brought it to her flushed, A-cup breasts, small and cute as they were, she realized she'd been neglecting the girl's needs. "I'm so sorry, baby, I didn't think to help you out." Yellow whispered, looking apologetically into her sky blue eyes, as her fingers suddenly acted with a mind of their own, each one working around the hard nipple to bring her more pleasure. She leaned up and bit lightly on Sammy's top lip and then their tongues slipped against each other, whimpering as they ravished the other's mouth. Their soft lips smashed to each other's in a consuming kiss, and, Yellow wanting to give Sammy as much pleasure as she could, her hand darted to the tight teen's pussy, slipping her index and middle fingers through her petals and plunging them into her hot hole, pumping with enthusiasm.

As she felt the lust pour over her, almost enough to engulf her and send her over, Yellow looked from the corner of her eyes to Pikachu and Missy at the other end of the blanket. The poison type was in front of the mouse pokemon, leaning on her forepaws and raising her hips into his crotch, her large, rabbit ears held high and eager, and Pikachu was grinding his hard, pre-cum dripping cock against her light blue, blushing lower lips, and Yellow knew they were both loving the action, the moans and whimpers they were giving out matching when his body rose against hers. The electric type threw his head back, sparks spraying from his cheeks, as he finally thrust into Missy's pussy, his arousing, deep moan echoed by the Nidoran's heated groan, and Yellow licked her lips as the poison pin pokemon's ears flattened when Pikachu started a fast pace, forcing Missy's body back and forth on the blanket.

She blushed at the pokemon's pleasured cries, knowing it must feel good from her Pikachu, and she separated again from Sammy's lips to take a deep breath, moaning low as both teenagers kept their hands busy at their young cunts. "Yellow, let's sixty-nine!" The cutie said, and the older teen suddenly grew worried when Sammy raised up and started turning around on top of her. She realized what this position allowed when the glistening, flushed womanhood, tipped with the exotic blue triangle, graced her with its presence. Sammy was really horny, her pussy almost twitching with her overflowing lust, pearls of her juice splattered on her inner thighs, and Yellow knew she was smelling the same musky scent at her cunt as well.

"Oh, Sammy, baby, you're so delicious!" She groaned when she took a single lick, tasting her first pussy, but in that instant, she knew it wouldn't be her last. As the blue-haired vixen clamped her thighs around her head, and her tongue flicked over the older teen's clit, bathing her lower lips in saliva, Yellow went to her tasty task eagerly, jamming her tongue into the wet slit before her and drinking straight from the source. Her wet muscle lapped at the pussy, making Sammy shudder with pleasure, and she felt likewise twinges of bliss from the younger girl's thorough actions. Sammy was using her fingers, prying into her hole and stretching it open with three full fingers, and Yellow felt the pad of her middle finger rubbing her front wall, right on her G-spot, and she bucked her hips harder against the girl's face, making her gasp out in surprise, and then giggle as she went back to eating her out.

Staring at the twitching pussy in front of her, beckoning her to get lost in the pleasure and heavenly feelings, Yellow felt her orgasm building, threatening to be the best one she'd had in a while. She connected the thought to when her ex had stopped being her boyfriend, and started being a nuisance to her heart, and she knew it was indeed going to be her biggest orgasm since then. Moaning into the blue-haired cutie's pussy, she thanked whoever was responsible for her new lovers being so horny, and she dug in with vigor, driving her tongue deeper and massaging the hard bundle of ecstatic nerves above her hole with her index finger. Like Sammy was doing with her fingers, she stroked the front wall of the slut's pussy with her tongue, making her thigh muscles shake around her cheeks, and she laughed into her tight, inner core.

She pulled back and nibbled carefully on the girl's clit, almost regretting it when Sammy bucked into her mouth with such force to throw her head up. She went back to it though, holding the thin girl's slender hips down, and attacked the sensitive bud with her tongue, causing her to moan and whimper as she tried to keep up with her own oral actions, but Yellow's were too enthusiastic, and Sammy's tongue ended up slapping limply against her inner thigh. She smirked at the girl's failing sexual prowess and lashed the ruby red petals with licks, dipping between the lips to taste the copious juices flowing forth. Just when she thought she'd be drowning if she received anymore, the lower half of her face was drenched with Sammy's wet, sticky orgasm.

The slender teen clapped her hands to Yellow's ass, clenching them in her burning passion, and she screamed her lust into the older teen's sex. Her pussy twitched as she continued cumming, robbing Yellow of her air and replacing it with her pearly, white fluids, which were splattering all over her face as she squirted for her. Yellow lapped at the flooding liquid, drinking her reward, as she felt Sammy's tongue slapping uselessly at her pussy, her control gone for the time being as she fell off that precipice, and she giggled, closing her eyes to better catch the dripping girl cum in her face. When she lapped the rest of Sammy's orgasm from her twitching pussy, nuzzling her clit sometimes and making her shudder with aftershocks, she turned her head to get air again, and moaned at the two pokemon thrusting away to her left. She licked her lips, tasting the younger teens delicacy, and stared in lust at her pokemon making Sammy's pokemon cum.

The Nidoran was humping back now, into each rapid thrust the electric type was delivering, and her cute cries and screams of passion only made the mouse pokemon go harder and faster. Pikachu's hard cock fucked straight into the poor girl's hot pussy, sending a charge to her core with every stroke, and her inner walls clamped down on his length as she shook with her electricity-induced orgasm. The poison type suddenly screamed anew, louder and a little more painful sounding, and Yellow worried for a moment, seeing Missy shivering as her tight, wet heat ripped an orgasm from Pikachu, provoking an intense Thunder Shock from the pokemon. Yellow stared at the light show, watching him thrust through his orgasm, going slower as the passion faded, and Yellow grinned at the Nidoran's head laying face first onto the blanket, being knocked out dually by her cumming and his electricity. Yellow witnessed his cum overflowing in her tight, blue cunt, and she licked her lips at the tiny tendrils of energy in the tasty liquid, remembering she still hadn't had a taste yet, though she knew this experience was too good not to do again.

She was already making plans for their future when she gasped at the tongue digging between her labia again, her new lover resuming her passionate assault on her pussy, after she'd recovered somewhat from her own orgasm, and Yellow moaned, turning to see Sammy now getting up on her hands and knees and turning around again, into her original position. The younger girl laid between the brunette's legs, lapping energetically at her pussy, and Yellow reached a hand down to help her, slipping her finger tips to her stiff bundle of nerves to work it over. She groaned when Sammy's tongue slipped over her anus, making her blush deeper and throw her other hand behind her and fist it into the blanket. When her ex had been trash talking with her, he hadn't been lying about how she liked to be rimmed. As she felt Sammy's wet appendage leaving her tight, clutching ring in favor of latching her lips onto her clit to suck, making her fist her hand into the girl's long, blue hair and cry out desperately, a piteous moaning sound, she knew she was seconds from cumming hard. It was when she felt her yellow mouse pokemon walk over, his half-hard cock resting on her shoulder, dabbing her creamy skin with his and Missy's cum, that she spontaneously combusted into a passionate and fiery end.

Her vision went white and she lost the ability to think anything but how she wanted to feel this way for every second of her life. Her ecstatic outburst was heard by all but her, as she was too gone to sense anything at all. Her leg muscles locked around Sammy's shoulders, keeping her there as she came in her face, bathing her with orgasmic fluids. Her fingers clenched down on the blue hair above her pussy, the strands tangling in her digits, and her other hand fisted into the blanket, nails biting into the cotton with a Crawdaunt's grip. She suddenly feared she was dying, her last moment a literal sweet release, and she laughed at the lame joke at the same time as she moaned, her voice wavering with the unique blend of pain and pleasure that only comes from an Earth-shattering climax.

* * *

When she finally felt the orgasm slowing to a trickle, she slipped her hand to her groin, working three fingers into her wet hole to prolong the sensations leaving her system, but she knew it was passed already, her desperate touches to her oversensitive flesh only echoing her orgasm. She opened her eyes and stared at nothing for a long moment, but then colors blurred into reality, and she basked in the present.

Above them lay the night sky, twinkling stars shining against the black backdrop, and she realized they'd been going at it for a long time, at least half an hour. The fire Sammy had lit before the two pokemon had battled was still flickering away, the sticks popping every now and then, and the smoky light gave everything an ethereal feel, like she was remembering a long ago dream.

The careful, "Chu", made her look to her left, where Pikachu was staring at her body, her breasts heaving in breathlessness, and she shuddered when he gently rolled one of her hard nipples in his paw, the peak extremely sensitive so soon after cumming, and he pulled away at her quiet gasp. His glance to her legs made her look to the slender teen, but she didn't want Sammy to explain why she was massaging her scalp and groaning in pain, since she knew it was because she had pulled her hair when she came. She turned away before the disgruntled girl could notice she was back from oblivion, and she saw Missy still passed out on the blanket, with Sammy's shoe placed under the Nidoran's head for a make-shift pillow. She snorted, as she guessed correctly that Pikachu had done that, wanting her to feel comfortable, but forgetting shoes weren't as soft as dresses. She moaned at his cum leaving a trail down her left back leg as it vacated her swollen, bluish-pink pussy, and she licked her lips.

"So, you're back from 'Oh, Fuck Me!' land?" Sammy asked, referring to what Yellow had screamed when she came. Yellow would've blushed, if she wasn't completely red in the face already, or so wrung out, but she did cringe when she saw the girl still rubbing her head. The girl was holding her head in one hand, while she sucked on the index finger of her other hand, and Yellow moaned as the blue-haired teen dabbed her finger again into the remaining girl cum on her cheek, the campfire giving it a flickering shine that made her cheek and chin glow. Seeing the tip of her tongue twirling around the finger, lapping drops of her pearly essence, Yellow realized she was tingling down there again, though the fresh pangs of oversensitivity reminded her it was too soon to do anything.

Watching Sammy finish off her tasty treat, Yellow collected her thoughts and scooted over to her. "Sammy, I'm so sorry for pulling your hair. I didn't mean-" A finger tinged with a salty, musky flavor flattened to her lips, and she subconsciously darted her tongue out to taste her own orgasm, her lips wrapping around the digit on their own, before she knew what she was doing.

"Oh, fuck, Yellow, that was hot!" The younger girl said huskily, though she pulled her hand back and rested it with the other in her lap, instead of following through on the heated promise in her eyes. "Damn, I don't think I'm ready for round 2, yet... but after we eat, I should be." She turned to Pikachu and Missy, the poison type still sleeping peacefully, in spite of how she'd been electro-fucked unconscious, and both girls grinned at the mouse pokemon now standing next to her, keeping her warm and petting her. "I don't think she'll be ready for fucking again, but I know I'm ready for a big, fat cock in this tight cunt. You ready for that, Yellow?" She turned to the brunette with a huge grin, like she had just won the lottery and was giving half to Yellow.

The older girl gulped, not liking the sound of 'big, fat cock'. It wasn't the words themselves that scared her, because she'd always fantasized about being fucked by one just barely too big for her tight pussy, but the way the cutie said it, like the words were already too big for her mouth, that it was hard to believe she could fit the actual dick in there, made Yellow nervous. Her face must've let something show, because Sammy leaned over then, and kissed her gently on the lips. She pulled away and sat back down, a small smile on her pink lips.

"Yellow, it's okay if you don't want to ride Kingston's dick. You can just watch, if you want." She stood up then, still nude, and walked by firelight to her backpack, zipping it open as she talked. "He won't let me near other dicks, and watching Pikachu fuck Missy away, I'm so ready to be filled with my man's creamy cum." Yellow blushed at the slut's dreamy look, her tongue licking her lips to moisten them at just the thought of having that delicious dessert, and she was almost able to taste the cum, too.

"Wait," Yellow glanced around to see anyone hidden away, but nobody presented themselves. "You're man? There's no one else here." Sammy smirked and pointed to the two pokemon snoozing by the log, and Yellow understood. "You mean, he's a pokemon?" The mischievous look the blue-haired vixen flashed didn't put her at ease as well as she'd hoped, but the plastic containers being lifted out of the backpack pushed that to the back of her mind, and the low rumble her belly made at the sight of the food told her it was time to eat. "Can we eat first? I'm starving." She pleaded, looking at the younger girl with big, round, brown eyes, as she soothed her growling stomach with a hand. Sammy laughed and tossed her one of the plastic bowls of berries, as she pulled out a metal teapot and got started preparing them dinner.

As the journey continues...

* * *

Author Notes to the rescue: So, what did you think? It was originally my first lemon, but now, it's just too long to have it all in one chapter, and I really wanted Yellow's first time, as a lesbian, to be memorable. I also wanted to make it hot! Did I do good? Tell me. Tell me! Tell Me! (seriously, leave a comments or something, so I can be my bestest)

Next chapter is intense, and not just because of the Nidoking cock Sammy gets shoved up her pussy (okay, it's mostly because of the Nido-cock).

reader36531: 'Electric' does work because of the electricity play, so thank you.

Pcano94: Thanks for helping out with future chapters and ideas, and I'm looking forward to reading about Demonicus.

Levi: Thanks for seeing this story, but that review was a little too 'adult' for my tastes, and I also don't think the idea is going to work out that way, though both Cody and Garret come back, but Garret doesn't get raped (just his ass kicked).

silverlining990, I'm off to see the Noivern, the wonderful Noivern of... Opelucid City?


	4. Cutie and the beast

I don't own pokemon, and this isn't based on any real life persons. Any resemblance to any living, dead, or otherwise person is fictional and entirely made up by you, the reader. I don't make any profit from this story.

Warning: This story is for adults, unless you have one of them thyme machines (it's not as great as a time machine). Anyways, be a adult, for the story's sake, because this sentence would suggest I am four, but that's not true, because I'm this many years old (holds up hand and remembers he doesn't have 22 fingers, and now he is crushed).

Chapter Warnings: This one's mostly sex, with some humor. There's lesbian and hetero, pokephilia/bestiality involving two female trainers, a male pokemon, a female pokemon, and a mighty Nido-cock, though he's not just a floating head (haha, that'd be weird). Again, Sammy might be considered loli by some. And again, electricity cums into play, so get ready, 'cause it's cummin' at ya from every side.

AN: Hey, guys, I don't know why Kingston kept kicking my ass on this one, but I finally got it done, thanks to you wonderful readers. Also, why didn't anyone tell me YouTube took so much time away from life, and the pursuit of mon pron? I'm terribly sorry for holding production up, but since last time, we discovered a new type, a few new pokemon, and wheels for our feet (seriously, I'm upset about the roller blades, and not fairies)

You'll probably know after reading this chapter, but I generally write long sex scenes, though this one is the longest, because I care. If you think they should be shorter, then I'll try to work on it in the future, but any past pieces will remain unchanged. If your complaint is your cleaning your keyboards too much, then grab a handy J, er, wipe... and do something about it.

Second Warning: This story hasn't changed since we started our wonderful journey, and it's still for adults, so if you're technically not an adult, do your thing and leave a message after the expletive-Bleep.

* * *

Pokémon ElectricYellow

Chapter 4: Cutie and the beast

Or: Two heads are better than one

She slowly got up for the first time, groaning from her powerful orgasm, and walked over to her backpack in the semi-dark, almost stepping on the empty container from Sammy's Sitrus berries. "Hey, what are you looking for?" Sammy asked from her spot by the campfire. The younger girl had still neglected to put any clothes on, her creamy skin illuminated to a pale white by the firelight, and it made her appear as a blue-haired forest nymph. She was sitting on a rock by the fire, stirring a spoon in the teapot she was heating up over the crackling flames, and she sipped occasionally to see if the tea was hot enough to enjoy.

Yellow ignored her for the moment, as she unzipped her pack and dug through it, finding what she wanted. She turned around with the small baggie of already shelled Chesto berries, holding them in front of her belly. She still wasn't fully dressed either, but she had pulled her pale yellow, Sunflora-print panties on to keep her pussy from being turned on by the warm evening breeze. "I didn't want you to be the only one who shares their food. Want some?" She opened the baggie, pulled one out, and handed it to the blue-haired girl, who popped it into her mouth and chewed.

Yellow offered one to Pikachu, who was still standing by the passed out Nidoran. He had since replaced the tennis shoe beneath Missy's head with Sammy's rolled up blue dress, recognizing how uncomfortable the footwear was to sleep on. While the younger teenager had been setting up their dinner, he had spent the time petting the poison type while she slept, his guilt at accidentally electrocuting her weighing him down from enjoying his trainer's attempt at cuddling.

He took the tan berry and saved a piece for later for Missy, but Yellow saw this and handed him another one, for the Nidoran, and he ate the rest of his. The brunette sat down on the blanket as she popped one into her mouth, chewing the dry, nut-like berry.

"Mmm, thanks." Sammy said as she stood up from the campfire and went to her backpack. "I think Kingston will like these, too." Digging through her pack for a moment, taunting the older teen with that delicious pussy and tight butt she now lusted after, she pulled something out and walked over. It was a strangely colored pokeball. It had a purple top half, a gray bottom half, and swirls of the same gray color mixed into the purple half, while purple swirls were mixed into the gray half. The whole thing was pretty cool, like poison camouflage.

Sammy pointed the ball away from the campsite, so the pokemon inside wouldn't hurt anything once it was released, and she turned to her new lover. "Yellow, just wait until you see him. You're gonna love him." The brunette felt Pikachu's paw touch her thigh, as Sammy pressed the button. The white energy shot out passed the fire, a blinding shape emerging and roaring, arms wide and outspread to show off its size, and it focused into a large, dangerous looking pokemon.

He was a mountain of raw muscle, purple with a gray chest and belly, and a long, sharp horn on his head, reminiscent of the one on Missy's head, and the one on Sammy's Nidoqueen hat. Fearsome spines ran down his back, ending at his two foot long, thick tail, and his finger and toe claws were all blunt and gray, like an herbivore's. He roared again, maybe thinking he was supposed to intimidate the Pikachu, who was in Yellow's lap now, the mouse pokemon's entire body vibrating with fear, and Yellow even saw a few twigs in the campfire fall in on themselves from Kingston's bellowing, sending licks of flame puffing up.

She watched the purple pokemon cautiously, as she stood up, making the electric type in her lap tumble onto the blanket, and she walked gracefully to her backpack, showing she wasn't trying to do anything to Kingston. She found her Pokedex and opened it, watching the blue light flicker over the pokemon's form, and it read out information from the internet.

"Nidoking, the drill pokemon. Every one of these poison/ground types are male, while all Nidoqueen are female. The horn on his head is venomous and can pierce diamond. His steel-hard hide is the perfect armor, as he goes on unstoppable rampages." Yellow glanced at the Nidoking to say, 'Hi', when the red machine spoke again, and she waited. "Yellow, this pokemon is too high-level for a beginner trainer, like you. Might I suggest the Skitty pool in the local water park. There's plenty of low-level water type pokemon there that Pikachu could beat easily, and he can graduate to Surf pool. They also offer inflatable pool toys to people who can't swim, although those are generally given to children."

She groaned at the machine's assumption that she and Pikachu couldn't take the Nidoking, but she conceded, thinking he would probably eat the mouse pokemon for a snack, yet she was still irked it decided she didn't know how to swim, either. "No, thank you... goodbye, Pokedex, or should I say, 'Pain-in-my-nex'." She giggled despite the hulking, purple mass in front of her, and closed the red machine, and she finally turned to Sammy. "So, why didn't you use him against Pikachu?"

Sammy grinned wide and spread her arms, showing off her tight, nude body. "Yellow, baby... say, 'Hello', to Kingston." Yellow waved shyly, making sure he didn't think she was trying to assert dominance, or something equally stupid on her part, and Sammy continued. "Girl, he isn't for business, but pleasure, though there's nothing that says my man can't protect me when I need it. Watching him Take Down that wild Bouffalant got me so wet that time, too." As she said it, she linked her thin arm with his muscular one, like they were on a date. Yellow also noticed Sammy was gently grinding her thighs together, because of the retelling of his battling. _'God, this girl never shuts her legs, does she?'_

Yellow, like Pikachu, was nervous and waiting for the two to do something. When the poison/ground type started moving, Pikachu yelped and ducked behind the log his trainer's backpack was next to, and he would've been completely hidden, except his ears were standing straight up. Kingston didn't follow him, but went over to the campfire and sat down next to it. Sammy went over with him and sat in his lap, absently rubbing her cute butt into the drill pokemon's groin. Yellow guessed he'd soon have another 'horn' for penetrating that tight, teen pussy if she kept that up, and the thought sent shivers from her spine straight to her core. _'Oh, no! She's made me as horny as her!'_ She went over to the two and sat down on the blanket, keeping enough distance from them to crawl away incase anything happened.

"So, does he want any Chesto berries?" She asked, offering the plastic baggie. Sammy took it and pulled out a few, holding them in her closed hand, and tossed the baggie back to Yellow. Kingston looked down at her sitting in his lap, a brief look of mock anger on his face at her daring to keep something from him, before he grinned and bent his head lower. Sammy leaned up a little and the two kissed, a simple peck at first, but then Yellow's eyes widened when their tongues played against each other, deepening the kiss, and she had to grind her own thighs together to stave off her arousal. When the couple separated, Sammy popped the nut-like berries into the pokemon's open mouth and stroked his forearm as he chewed. A quiet rumble punctuated the chewing, along with a nudge to his 'woman'.

"He wants some tea, too." She said, as she got off his lap and picked up one of the teacups by the fire, grabbing the boiling teapot handle with a towel, and pouring some for him. Handing the tiny cup to the poison/ground type, Sammy sat down next to him and stroked his arm again, slightly squeezing his muscles and nibbling on her bottom lip, her eyes hooded in lust. Yellow grinned at the sight of the Nidoking holding a tiny teacup with his pinky sticking out, as if he'd been trained in proper etiquette, and it reminded her of the movie, 'Beautifly and the Beast'. She almost giggled when he brought the tiny porcelain to his lips and his fangs stuck out a bit more as he sipped, but the fear that he'd get mad and use Take Down, or Horn Attack, on her, stopped the giggle in her throat. She went and poured Sammy and herself a cup, and handed one to the blue-haired cutie, as she sat down next to her, keeping the girl between her and the pokemon, and she sipped at the mellow, calming drink.

"Nidoran?" The small poison type groaned as she woke up, and gently stretched and yawned. They looked back and saw Pikachu climbing over the log to urge her back down, as if telling her she'd just been in a horrible accident and must wait for the doctors.

"King..." The drill pokemon rumbled and Missy cried out and ran over to him, hugging the arm Sammy wasn't latched onto, and nestled her face into his side, exclaiming her joy as she did.

"Why's she doing that?" Yellow leaned into her new friend and asked. The two pokemon looked really happy to see each other. The Nidoking was smiling wide and petting the poison pin pokemon tenderly, and Missy rubbed her forehead into his hand, and Yellow could hear both pokemon purring subtly.

"Missy is Kingston's daughter, from a night with my sister's Arcanine. Since I can't let him out more than every few days, it's always a reunion between them."

"Why can't you let him out more than that?"

"Look at him!" The look she gave Yellow when she turned to her, her eyes wide in surprise and her mouth slightly agape, said she thought his presence spoke for itself, but she added to it with, "Wouldn't _you_ jump his bones the first chance _you_ got?" She didn't wait for agreement and took the last sip of her tea and dropped the porcelain cup on the blanket. "Come on, help me get ready." She stretched her legs out and started removing her stockings. Yellow cursed mentally when a fresh surge of arousal bloomed in her lower lips and she went eagerly to helping the blue-haired slut, pulling on the toes of the garments to slip them off. She licked her lip at the sight of the aroused pussy in between those slim legs, the juices on the girl's petals and inner thighs shining in the firelight.

"So, you're gonna fuck him?" Sammy didn't answer as she stood up, spreading her arms like she'd just stuck the landing in a gymnastics competition, and stared at the Nidoking with lust. As she did, licking her lips, she smoothed her hands over her slender frame, from her 'barely there' breasts to her slender legs, as if emphasizing how impossible it seemed for something that big to mate with something so tiny and tight. Yellow saw he did have a 'horn' growing between his legs, the tip already pushing from his sheath, and he was getting as turned on as Sammy apparently was.

"Missy, go sit with Pikachu." Sammy ordered her pokemon, and then dropped to her knees in front of her mate, the blanket cushioning her fall. The Nidoran did as she was told, taking a spot next to the Pikachu, and started talking to him. Sammy shuffled over to the poison/ground type, her tight, perky ass flexing and jiggling slightly for the brunette, and then she got down on all fours, her hands on Kingston's hard thighs, and looked back to the older girl, a cock hungry gaze on her face, and said, "Come on, baby, help me get him all wet and ready. He's so big, I don't think he'll fit without the proper guidance of our wet mouths." She was pouting, her bottom lip sticking out, but she giggled then, letting Yellow know she mostly wanted to share a blowjob with her.

Yellow looked from the horny couple to Pikachu and Missy, the Nidoran silently grinding her pussy on the blanket as Pikachu's revitalized member was growing hard again, and she felt stupid for being the last one involved in the sex. She pulled her panties off, dropped to her hands and knees, and crawled forward, shimmying, so her small C-cup breasts shook for the drill pokemon, and approached them, staying right behind the bent over, blue-haired girl and watching her pussy glisten in the firelight. Yellow watched as the teenager ran her palms over the pokemon's hard abs and muscular thighs, making him groan. He reached a thick, muscled arm down and held his hand on top of the girl's head, gently guiding her actions, and Sammy moaned at the feeling of his blunt-clawed fingers playing through the blue hair.

The differences between the pokemon and girl were direct and obvious when Yellow was so close to them. He must've weighed somewhere close to two hundred pounds and she less than a hundred. She was rail thin, with almost no muscles on her twig-thin arms and legs, and she had a petite, little frame. The drill pokemon's muscles were his whole body though, and he looked bigger and stronger than the best weight lifter in the world. Sammy was so fragile and innocent appearing, Yellow couldn't even picture her riding his cock without suffering pleasure overload, but she guessed they had started when he was just a Nidoran, allowing her to get used to his size.

Yellow's mouth fell open and she gasped when his size was fully unsheathed. Her brown eyes widened in awe at the monstrosity throbbing in his trainer's hands. It was a darker purple than his skin, and shiny at the tip with his pre-cum. It looked nine inches long and almost as thick as her wrist, slimming towards the tapered tip for easier penetration. The first few inches were covered with little bumps that rubbed the walls when it entered, and the topside of the shaft had four bands of soft ridges that stimulated her G-spot. _'How the hell does she put that down there?' _The biggest thing she'd had in her own pussy was her ex-boyfriend, though Garret was only about six and a half inches long. No matter how Sammy did in fact fit it in her pussy, Yellow realized with growing abandonment, that she was excited by the idea of it happening.

"Oh, wow, this is hot." She moaned, as she slid a hand to her own pussy and the younger teen licked the hard shaft. As Sammy's tongue danced from his base to his head in one, slow, tantalizing swipe, she palmed one of his big balls, rubbing it to add sensation for Kingston, who Yellow could tell was loving it, his deep moans and throaty groans causing her own hand to move faster against her lower lips. Her attention turned to the spot between the blue-haired trainer's legs, where her slim hand was already pumping two fingers into her wet, red cunt, her warm fluids squelching with every thrust, and she knew the girl was in bliss, orally pleasing her pokemon's monhood and plunging her fingers into her womanhood.

The brunette crawled over then, next to Sammy, and stared at the throbbing mass, the tip of which was now in the younger girl's mouth, being suckled and tongued like a popsicle. the younger teen was moaning at the taste of his pre-cum, her tongue slipping sometimes from the seal her lips made around his hot, hard meat, as if it was saying, 'Come on in!', to Yellow, and the hand between her slender thighs went faster, her shoulder nearly bumping Yellow in her lustful haze. Her other hand worked just as fervently, her palm massaging his balls, and the older girl licked her lips at the sexual lust ignited in her veins by the girl and her mate.

As Yellow absently ducked lower and lower, her middle finger starting to enter her hungry pussy and her thumb toying her clit, she suddenly felt Sammy's slender fingers in her hair, pushing her head down and angling her mouth to the purple cock. Her lips brushed against the soft skin of the shaft, and before she could speak, she breathed too deeply the dizzying scent of dick, instantly melting her inhibitions, and her lips sucked and kissed the sensitive shaft.

She was so incensed by the scent of cock, that she let the slim girl grab the hand busy at her cunt and bring it to the Nidoking's length, urging her to start stroking the base. The brunette's hand closed into a loose fist, pumping steadily to keep him going, and her mouth kept to his shaft, laving her tongue along the soft skin all over, but when her cheek met with Sammy's, she pulled back briefly, her fist still slowly rising and falling on the thick length. Yellow licked her lips as she watched the younger teen lap her tongue at his tip and wrap her mouth around the sensitive head, her pink lips massaging him. Sammy's blue eyes saw through her lust haze and she seemed to notice Yellow again, pulling off from the dick to offer it to her.

Yellow grinned and bit her bottom lip, her free hand moving to grip the nine-inch shaft below the tip, while her other hand continued to slowly stroke at the base. Seeing the thick coating of saliva the blue-haired cutie left for her, she dove onto the meat, tasting the beast's girth and Sammy's mouth. Her lips had to stretch considerably more than ever, but she took it in easily enough, knowing it was worth it if a fat, throbbing cock was the one doing the stretching. As she tried going deeper, she felt her eyes starting to glisten with tears, but she didn't worry about her discomfort, only concerned about how it felt for Kingston. When she got about four inches and couldn't go more, she just tongued his head, swirling the wet muscle over his slit, and she moaned at the saltiness and viscosity of his pre, tasting a weak sour note to it due to his typing, and she started jerking his length up and down, feeling the hard muscle twitch, as her combined efforts finally got to him.

Through the start of their blowjob, Kingston hadn't made any motions, except to grasp Sammy's hair lightly, but as soon as Yellow's hand went faster and her cheeks hollowed with intense suction, attempting to drain his dick of its essence, he lost his control and roared. She felt a strong, masculine hand fall to her head, gripping it tightly, and then he pushed down, forcing his length deeper into her mouth. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was trying to do, but she couldn't do anything and just went faster, stroking and sucking like it was her life, hoping it would be enough to keep the thick rod from trying to enter her unready throat.

Her quick thinking paid off, eventually. After her tongue had gone into overdrive and her hands started wringing him up and down, trying to will that delicious cum out, he let up, his hand leaving her hair for a moment, as he leaned back and sighed long and low. She barely registered the near freedom, her lungs already being empty, and she pushed herself away with a great gasp, sucking once more on his tip, before she completely got off, not even worrying about the mix of saliva and pre-cum dripping down her chin.

Her breasts rose and fell, her nipples the hardest they'd ever been, and she felt her brain slowly catching up to reality. As she stared at the Nidoking, seeing only his monstrous cock for a moment, still lathered with her thick saliva and his pre-cum, she realized he was making out with his trainer, the girl's tiny mouth being invaded by the pokemon's tongue. Yellow groaned at the sight, feeling fresh pangs of arousal speeding to her lower lips, and she slid a hand down to her pussy, immediately slipping two fingers into her soaked womanhood. She had never been as turned on by a blowjob before as she was now, and she knew it was because of his length and girth depriving her of breath, causing her chest to tighten and her core to flood with her juices.

She fingered herself fast, as she watched the blue-haired slut whisper in Kingston's ear, his monhood twitching at whatever she was telling him, and Sammy started crawling down to his lap again.

Yellow moaned, thinking she was about to see the younger girl succumb to a similar oral fate as she had, but she gasped and her eyes widened when she realized Sammy was aiming for penetration. Her legs were stretched out over his hips, her feet planted on the blanket at the outsides of the drill pokemon's thighs, and her hands were gripping his shoulders, though it looked awkward, since she was facing away from him and watching the brunette finger herself. The tight, young pussy planted itself on the tapered head, splitting her lower lips easily, and Yellow had to fight the orgasm rushing to her, just so she could finish seeing the girl get impaled on this dick.

The cutie lowered herself more, letting gravity take over, as her muscles slackened, and Kingston groaned in tortured bliss, feeling the tight pussy grip his length, and Yellow suddenly wanted to taste the girl's pussy, seeing the stiff, tiny clit protruding from the top of her petals, almost begging to be pleasured. She didn't even know how long she sat there, fingering herself furiously and watching the slender teen drop lower and lower to the poison/ground type's thighs, but she knew she was about to cum, and that it was going to be spectacular. Next to the grunts of pain-turning-pleasure, her womanhood making wet squelching noises was the loudest thing she could hear, and she knew it was from how much her fluids were surging out when her digits plunged into her soft folds, again and again.

She bit her lip at Sammy's moaning and almost pained groans, and gasped at how much of Nidoking could fit inside. His length was most of the way in, now, and the thin teen was easing onto it, her inner walls slowly stretching to accommodate each thicker inch. She was flushed red from her forehead to her A-cups, looking like someone turned up the summer, and the panting, whimpering noises she was making sent erotic thrills down Yellow's spine.

The younger teen's pussy was spread wide apart, looking a little painful, but Yellow knew she knew what she was doing, her fresh, bubbly voice whimpering cutely as she begged for more. Her lower lips were ruby red, and her hole spilled her honey down his length, the fluids reflecting some of the light from their campfire. Her hard bud of nerves sat front and center, being rubbed by the monhood's shaft ridges as it went slowly deeper, and Yellow knew it must've felt wonderful for her inner walls.

"Damn, I can only hope to take that much one day." Yellow purred, excited even more by the thought, and she masturbated with more enthusiasm, her orgasm too close to tell if it was ecstasy, or torment. She whined in her throat, as she felt it trying to break her, threatening to pull her under, like Surf, and Sammy snapped her eyes open at the desperate sound she cried out. Tears brimmed and finally leaked down her blushing face, as she stared at the younger girl with the barest thread of lucidity, her lustful haze a full grown, cock-starved hunger, and she knew Sammy was as close to cumming as her.

"Ahh... fuckfuck-Fuuuck! Fuck Meeee! Ahhh!" With one last pump of her fingers into her wet core and her thumb on her clit, Yellow tilted her head back and screamed, and with the last inch of cock plunging into Sammy's pussy, her thighs settled on his hips, the blue-haired nymph screamed as well. One voice high and keening, the other raw and satisfied, they rode to that peak together and yelled their passion to the dark forest. Both teenagers leapt over that edge and fell to pleasure, being consumed entirely.

Yellow wanted to keep moving her wrist as her throat grew hoarse from the intense shout, but her arm gave out, allowing her juices to squirt from her twitching pussy in waves. When she was done, a large wet spot in front of her and her hips still humping the air uselessly from tremors of aftershock, she moaned quietly and her eyes rolled up and she passed out, her body pitching forward in a weak huddle.

* * *

Yellow danced on the edge of consciousness for several moments, only alert of aggressive moaning and groaning, both feminine and deeply masculine. Thinking it was some kind of pokemon battle, she snapped her brown eyes open to avoid any danger, weakly flailing her arms to protect her face. She only saw the black forest canopy, poorly illuminated by the burning campfire, and she sat up and wiped her brunette hair from her face to see Sammy and Nidoking destroying each other.

The teen was twisted a little at the waist, so she could make out with her mate, and the Nidoking was doing all the heavy lifting, and dropping, holding Sammy's sweat slicked hips, so he didn't hurt her too bad, as his huge cock stayed at least half buried in her tight, hot tunnel, the warmth and glistening wetness too tantalizing for him to leave. The girl was moaning nonstop into his mouth and it seemed to only make him go faster, his arms picking the girl up like a thing someone would pick up. Yellow turned away, knowing if she didn't, she'd never do anything but masturbate.

She saw Pikachu and Missy making out on their corner of the blanket, their little tongues pressing and fighting against each other, and she moaned at the sweet scene, the gentle touches being more romantic than Sammy and Kingston's more sexual, primal coupling. She tried crawling over, but her muscles were still unsteady from the amazing orgasm lighting her skin a blushing pink, and she nearly fell over. Her thighs shook, threatening to give out, but she waited till they stopped tingling, and then went over on hands and knees to the two pokemon.

She licked her lips as she approached, the bead of pre on the head of the hard, yellow, three-inch long monhood begging to be licked up. The Nidoran was slipping her blue paw to her petals, anxiously masturbating to the electric type's caresses, and the brunette nearly groaned from how cute their moans were. As she got right up next to them, they separated, showing her Pikachu's cheeks were sparking slightly, and she had the brief thought that Missy might've gotten used to the tingling surge, since she wasn't having any problems like before, but her mind scattered when the poison pin pokemon stepped over to her and kissed her on the lips, her tongue lingering on her bottom lip before she pulled away from the trainer. "Ni-ran!" She cried, and sat down and showed the brunette her pussy, spreading her tight lips to reveal the pink folds inside.

Yellow groaned at the invitation and laid down in front of the Nidoran, immediately setting her mouth over the small pokemon's pussy. It didn't taste exactly like Sammy's, though she wasn't under any illusions that it worked that way at all. It had a slightly sour taste, due to her typing, like it was too sweet and sugary, but it was still pleasant, and she dove in. Her tongue darted into the tight hole, her upper lip rubbing the pokemon's clit as she moved around, and she tapped her fingers lightly up Missy's legs, till she was fondling her soft belly, where she could feel her little nipples, each one begging for her attention. The Nidoran's gentle moans, her pelvis bucking into the teenager's face, and her paw reaching up to twirl a strand of her hair, were absolutely perfect to Yellow, and only encouraged her to continue.

Pikachu joined them then, his erect cock leading the way, and Yellow pulled her face away from Missy's pussy, struggling to choose which pokemon's sex would occupy her mouth. Missy didn't give her any time to think, instead rolling over, leaving Yellow's ministrations, and starting to lap at the electric type's dick, her soft, smooth tongue evoking low moans from him that sent a spark of arousal to the brunette's core. Licking her lips in desire, she moved in next to Missy, in between Pikachu's spread legs, and stretched her tongue to the twitching cock, bathing his tip in her saliva. Missy's small, pink tongue started up a similar swirling pattern on his shaft, near his balls, as Yellow's tongue slid over his head in a hypnotic gesture.

They shared his dick, the girl's tongue bumping the poison type's now and then, and she groaned when she realized the physical contact and her eyes meeting Missy's were making her horny again, though she knew she couldn't cum again so soon. She went at it with enthusiasm, using her arousal to further her pokemon's, and kissed the head, gently suckling it into her mouth from there, and her tongue continued lashing his tip. Hearing his lustful moans, feeling his claws in her brown hair, and tasting the small, electricity-imbued jets of pre-cum, she slowly worked a hand between her legs, slipping two fingers into her wet womanhood. With her fingertips moving against her soft walls, she felt her orgasm building far away, but it helped her focus on her pokemon's needs more, and she continued pumping her teen hole.

It wasn't until she felt Missy's eager tongue touch her bottom lip that she realized she was steadily taking Pikachu's cock deeper. She knew it wasn't going to go in her throat, so she didn't worry about another 'Kingston' incident, and she delved deeper on him, till Missy's small, pink appendage was licking at her lips every time, as the Nidoran suckled and licked his balls. Getting an idea, Yellow pulled all the way off of his length, hearing the quick breath he took from the cool, night air assaulting the wetness on his heated skin. She patted his belly and flashed an apologetic look at him, and then winked, telling him it was worth it, and turned to the poison type.

Missy had felt the same arousal the brunette had felt blooming in her core, but she had decided to do something about it. Yellow watched as the pokemon buried her paw into her hot, flushed cunt, her juices squishing around her digits. as each dip went slightly deeper. The Nidoran's face was blushing as well, her mouth half opened and her eyes staring into theirs, as if she knew they were watching and it only turned her on more. Missy's other hand was at her chest, rubbing on of her six nipples, and she was moaning, the sounds growing in intensity. She had completely abandoned her efforts with Pikachu, who was silently stroking his monhood at the sight of the sexually charged slut. Yellow looked to the mouse pokemon, seeing him licking his lips, and she gestured for him.

"Pikachu, come over here and help me get this girl to cum!" He rolled onto his side, pressing his hot, hard cock into Yellow's arm, and he joined her, as she dipped her head closer to Missy's pussy, breathing in her musky scent.

"Nido, Nidoran!" The small poison type cried out, as Yellow's tongue touched down on her clitoris, and Pikachu went to pleasing her as well, pushing her paw away and plunging two of his fingers into the lust-swollen, blue-lipped pussy before him, and his moaning, from grinding his length against his trainer's supple skin, accompanied her ecstatic cries. Missy stopped rolling her nipples when Yellow pushed her other paw away, and the brunette caressed her chest, smoothing her hand over the hard buds, feeling them poke into her palm, and she savored the escalating moans coming from the poison pin pokemon.

She could tell she was close, her hips never ceasing their wild bucking, her paws at her sides, clenching the blanket, and her voice reaching a higher pitch with every second. While Pikachu rubbed his fingertips against her G-spot, causing the poor girl to throw her head back in tortured bliss, Yellow attacked her clit, knowing it was going to give her the release she needed. Her lips tried to wrap around the small bundle of nerves, barely succeeding, and she suckled on it, her tongue flicking the rosy bud, causing the pokemon to shudder with pleasure.

It was when she flicked her tongue on the clit, playing an intense, but feather light dance over it, that Missy came, screaming her name into the dark canopy. She released her euphoria to the forest, telling it she was ready to be taken, and then her head lolled to the side, falling to the blanket, as she passed out from a pleasure overload. Even while she fell from consciousness, her body still struggled to contain the orgasm rushing through it, sending her limbs shivering and her heart beating in time to the passionate lust coursing through her veins. Yellow and Pikachu saw between the Nidoran's back legs, at her blue-tipped pussy clutching in vain to milk a cock that wasn't there, and their eyes widened at the stream of her orgasmic juices splashing onto their faces.

Immediately, it became a race between the two, to see who could dive between those legs first and have their fill of Missy's cum. Yellow budged Pikachu to the side first, but then he lightly bit her on the shoulder, not enough to bleed, but enough to distract her, and he crawled by her, his yellow cock rubbing against her forearm on the way. When she grabbed his lighting bolt-shaped tail and attempted to pull him back by it, she received an angry shock from him, her eyes closing in the brief lightshow going on in her mind, and she paused with the electrical pain, giving him time to slip by her and between the poison type's legs, pressing his smirking mouth against Missy's spurting womanhood.

With eager moans she thought might be exaggerated for her benefit, he gulped down each cum squirt, the fluids hitting his tongue every time. In his excitement, his cheeks were shining with the yellow energy of a Thunder Shock starting up, though he didn't do anything, and Yellow was at least glad about that, sighing and licking her lips free of the last tastes of the too sweet, but pleasant flavor of the poison type's pussy.

* * *

Recovering from the slight tingles running down her spine, both from the electrocution and her building arousal, Yellow pushed herself up and sat back, letting Pikachu settle himself in the center of the Nidoran's legs. She smirked at his tongue still lapping slowly at her pussy, even though the poor female was so sensitive from her orgasm. As Yellow rubbed her eyes to clear any static from her head, she realized there were still two other people in their corner of Viridian Forest.

Before she turned around, she knew by Sammy's ecstatic cries of lust that they were going strong, but her eyes widened in surprise at the amazing sight. Kingston must've forgotten to go easy on the girl, because she had light bruises on her hips in the same shape as his claws. His hips and the force of his upper body were the only things moving the girl, as she was exhausted and sore, but delirious.

She was breathing heavily, gripping his forearms, and her stretched pussy was dripping her honey in a steady trickle, first down his length and his sack, then a little down his legs, but most of it fell to the blanket below them, making a dark stain. Sammy's whole face was one blushing, lustful painting, and her eyes were half closed and seeing oblivion. Her mouth was open, her tongue hanging limp, as she panted and squeaked out a gasp on every thrust from the hard, thick monhood pleasuring her core.

Yellow walked over, staring at the purple dick spearing into the young teen, like it might break free and go after her. She could hear more clearly the slick back and forth noises and their combined fluids splashing out, as his length pushed in. She could hear the girl's moans and quiet squeaks, but not nearly as well as the Nidoking's deep, rumbling grunts and huffing breaths, as his strong muscles worked to bring them both to the highest peaks of euphoria. She stared at the poison/ground type's lust driven eyes, seeing the growing clarity in them, and she worried her proximity would tempt him to pull her even closer. She stepped a few feet away, out of his reach, and watched the blue-haired cutie being ravished, her small voice whimpering from the awesome power of the cock thrusting into her.

As she stared at Sammy's flushed face, she saw alertness slowly filling her eyes, as she tried to make out Yellow from three feet away. "Hey, come here a second." Sammy smiled and spread her arms and waved one loosely, though not used to moving her own limbs for the last ten minutes, it fell to her side immediately, and the brunette giggled.

"Nuh uh, Sammy, I'm not going anywhere near this roller coaster." She said, gesturing to the nine-inch length still driving into the teen's womanhood, making her pant in lust. Kingston was too wild and aggressive for Yellow, even though she did feel a small flood of her juices at the sight, and she clamped her thighs together to stop the arousal from showing itself down her leg. _'It would be nice to feel a long, thick cock in me one day, but today's too soon.'_

The younger teen shook her head from the Nidoking's arms and waved her hand, beckoning more enthusiastically, and said, "No, I just want to make out with you. It turns him on more. Please, Yellow, come be a slut with me?" The girl must've realized how cute she looked, her hair messy and framing her blushing, angelic face, even as some strands were stuck to her cheeks with sweat, because she giggled, and Yellow couldn't say, 'No', even though she was thinking every reason not to.

"Okay, slut, what do you want me to do?" She approached the sex-frenzied couple, a wanton desire in her eyes for the blue-haired, sex-crazed cutie before her, and smiled when Sammy winked. As soon as she raised her hands up to feel Sammy's pale chest, the smooth skin glowing faintly in the light from the campfire, the girl's hands caught hers and they interlocked fingers. Yellow saw the lust burning in her eyes, not only for the thick monhood in her pussy, but for her, and she shivered. She leaned up and tried to kiss the girl, but the drill pokemon was moving too fast and she kissed her nose, making both girls giggle, though Sammy's ended in a low groan of satisfaction.

"Oh, Kingston... can you- oh, can you stop a moment, baby?" He did, his body using the short break to slow his heated blood, and he watched the two girls lean into each other and kiss. Their tongues gently traced the other's lips, asking for entry, and Yellow heard the muscular pokemon groan when Sammy's hands wrapped around her neck and brought her closer. Yellow moaned into the embrace, tasting the freshness of the younger girl's lips, and she felt their hands press together harder, heightening their passion.

Her happiness was interrupted when she felt the Nidoking's hands wrap around her waist, and she opened her eyes wide when he used Strength to lift them both, picking the pace back up to how fast they were going a moment ago. Her hands let go of Sammy's and she wrapped her arms around her thin neck out of fear, and she accidentally bit the girl's bottom lip in their kiss.

Pulling back from Yellow, the girl said, "Yellow, I know you're new to girls, but they don't prefer you ripping off their lips.", and she nibbled her lip a little, before she leaned in to kiss again, the burning desire still alight in her blue eyes.

"No, I need you to tell him to let me go." She shouted worriedly, afraid he'd want her next when his mate finally imploded from sheer lust. Sammy giggled and suckled on the older teen's neck, provoking a mind-numbing sensation from Yellow, before she looked her in the eyes.

"Yell-ohh, it's fine. He kno-oh!-ws this hurts after a while, so-ooh, he's speeding up for... me... to-ooh... get done." She said, half her words broken from moans and gasps, and she was nibbling her bottom lip again, though Yellow knew it was to persuade her to kiss her again. She glimpsed the haze of lust about to consume her in an orgasm, and knew the couple were about to finish.

She leaned forward, forgoing her fear, and smashed her lips to Sammy's, slipping her tongue in, and felt the girl's tongue slip into her mouth. Yellow's hands clasped at her slender shoulders, trying to find somewhere that wasn't slick with sweat, but she couldn't, her hands sliding down Sammy's arms to her hands, and they locked fingers again, while their tongues continued fighting each other. Yellow pulled her hand free and slid it down to the tight pussy being thrust into, feeling her groin completely bathed in both their sex fluids, and as she rubbed Sammy's clit, the younger teen wrenched back from the brunette and breathed deeply, her chest shuddering with the intense feeling of impending orgasm. Yellow knew the intense scream that followed was from Kingston's actions, his rough hands fondling her thighs and his gorgeous dick fucking into her juicy hole, but she was confident she was at least part of the reason, as she continued kissing Sammy's throat all over and her fingers rubbed the teen's clit.

The blue-haired girl tilted her head back, resting it on the drill pokemon's shoulder, and her lust ripped from her throat, rolling into the night air. Her arms tightened and slackened intermittently around Yellow's back, her fingernails digging soft crescents into her smooth skin a few times, and her legs kicked out and wrapped around the brunette's waist, keeping her so close that Yellow felt the hard cock moving in and out of Sammy's pussy. She could feel the muscles in Sammy's arms and legs tremble as the euphoria rolled through her, ending at each finger and toe.

Sammy's small, but lovely A-cups pressed to Yellow in spasms, her hard nipples rubbing her own perky C-cups with each shudder, and the brunette moaned with the contact. The younger teen's screams grew bigger from the constant pleasure, and Yellow was afraid it would attract angry pokemon in the forest, but the Nidoking's daunting roar ended that worry, ensuring a fierce end to anybody threatening their passion.

Yellow got scared then, when Sammy's blue eyes popped open and she pitched forward, literally using her own body to push Yellow away, and Kingston's arms unfolded from around them and the brunette fell back onto the blanket. The slender teen immediately fell down, falling half on and half off of the older teen, and Yellow was about to shout at her, but then she noticed the thick, powerful cock towering before them. Its green veins were throbbing with heated lust, and the shaft was twitching and bouncing, with the tip thickening before orgasm, and the brunette realized he was almost cumming.

She watched Sammy sit up, the girl still woozy from her amazing orgasm, and she grasped onto his dick, planting her smiling mouth over the tip, and he roared again in pleasure and pain. Yellow sat up and gaped at how his cock got slightly thicker, because of the flood rushing down his length. Immediately, his hips thrust forward and he came, his nectar blasting straight into his mate's mouth. She heard Sammy moan when the first jet hit the back of her throat, and she saw her lips working to suckle on his head, and she guessed her tongue was going wild trying to taste every bit of her pokemon's essence, even as her throat worked to make room for more.

It was when Yellow licked her own lips, wondering what that cum tasted like, that the blue-haired cutie popped her mouth off and aimed the still spurting dick at her new lover. Yellow opened her mouth to tell her, 'No!', though it was perfect timing, because she got a blast of delicious cream to her face, some of it getting on her cheeks, and she had to snap her eyes closed to avoid irritating them. She felt the cum spray onto her forehead briefly, before some went into her open mouth, going straight down her throat. She swallowed the salty fluid, loving the slightly too sweet and earthy taste, which was from his poison/ground typing, and she opened wide, her tongue sticking out for more.

It was while she caught the next thick, white load in her mouth, that Sammy pressed herself closer to her, their cum-slick cheeks squishing together, and Yellow felt the girl's arm wrap around her shoulders, holding her close. They held their mouths open with their tongues stretched out, and Yellow felt erotic shivers go down her spine at the contact of Sammy's warm, slender body pressed to hers.

As she gazed at the wet tip of the poison/ground type's cock, she could feel the girl's fingers tracing softly on her breast, where her arm was wrapped around her. Her own hand slid over to Sammy's body, slipping behind her and clasping her tight butt, fondling it, as her other hand joined Sammy's on the pokemon's pulsing length. They slowly stroked him, giggling at each other's cock-starved expressions, both girls sticking their tongues out like they were getting a scoop of ice cream for being good, but when their hands pumped down to his base, another thick blast of juice shot out, all over the side of Yellow's face.

She heard Sammy laugh at the creamy mess, pointing at the sticky cum oozing down her cheek to her chin, and she felt an angry burst of lust surge through her, urging her to pump the dick faster, provoking a deep grumbling roar from Kingston. A second later, Sammy had a similar coating of cum, and her own giggles were fading as her tongue swirled around her lips to collect the tasty treat. She moaned and turned to the hot length still in her hand, and Yellow watched her flatten her tongue to his tip, laving it all around the head, and she felt tingles of arousal race to her core at the hungry moan from the blue-haired vixen.

Yellow let go of the thick monhood and used the side of her palm to scoop up the Nidoking's essence from her face, and she groaned at the taste when she sucked on her hand, feeling her tongue unconsciously seek out more from her skin, and she giggled at how much of a slut she was. Sammy made a gurgling noise and the older girl looked at the couple, seeing Kingston's length twitching fruitlessly, as his mate continued stroking him through orgasm aftershocks. His balls were pressed tight to his body, but it seemed he was finally out of steam, and he groaned and pushed the girl's tiny hand away, stepping back to lay down heavily. Sammy had a defeated look on her face, but with her mouth full of cum and her hands slick and massaging her tiny breasts, Yellow couldn't feel too bad for her.

She watched the blue-haired cutie rise higher on her knees in front of her, and she stared at her. Sammy gestured 'down' with her head, but Yellow didn't understand, so the younger teen pushed on her shoulders and forced the brunette lower on her knees. Yellow felt twinges of discomfort from the awkward position, but when Sammy leaned down and pressed her open mouth to her lips, she understood exactly what the girl wanted. She opened her soft lips and felt the cum flow in, the syrup instantly making her taste buds light up. The flavor was still mostly the too sweet saltiness of Kingston's cum, but a rush of eroticism raced to her pussy when she realized Sammy's saliva was mixed in, too, and she moaned, as her hand clasped to the back of the girl's head, holding her to their kiss, and she closed her eyes.

Their tongues swishing the cum back and forth, Yellow didn't want to swallow until the last moment, and her other hand went around Sammy's back and gripped her ass cheeks, squeezing and kneading the firm, perky globes, spreading them so the firelight winked on her rear entrance every time. She felt her chest tighten in breathlessness and with a sad groan, she swallowed what cum she had and pulled away, gasping and sighing at the pleasing taste. When she opened her eyes, she giggled at the adorable look on the cutie's face, the Nidoking's essence still on her chin and cheek, and Yellow leaned over and lapped at her smooth skin, making Sammy giggle too. When she was done, she let the younger teen take care of her face, and they kissed to taste each other one last time, and then separated.

"Yellow, I'd offer to help you cum again, but I'm way too tired from Kingston's amazing cock to do anything but pass out in his arms." The look on her face was so sorrowful, and Yellow didn't need to cum anyway, already having her fill from the girl's fingers and tongue, and her own fingers, so she smiled big and waved the apology away.

"Relax, Sammy, I don't need it. You go and sleep, and I'll make sure the other two are alright." Sammy started to turn, but then jumped at the older teen, wrapping her in a fierce hug, and pecked her on the cheek. When she pulled away, Yellow asked, "What was that for?"

Sammy was blushing, and Yellow thought it was in embarrassment, although they'd had sex together, so she didn't see why she'd be worried about what she thought of a little kiss. "You're really nice, and pretty... and so damn fine, and I just wanted to touch you one last time." The girl's face burned brighter, as she turned to Kingston and climbed over him, sliding into the crook of his arm and resting her head against his muscular chest. She saw the teen's A-cups rise and fall slowly, as she inhaled the male scent of her mate, and she heard the thin girl sigh in contentment.

* * *

Yellow turned to the two remaining pokemon by the log and stepped over to them. "Pikachu?" Her mouse pokemon said, and she sat down next to him. Missy was laying on her side next to him, sleeping soundly, her little pink nose twitching in her dreams, and Yellow saw she'd been out of it for a while.

"Hey, Pikachu, how long did you watch me and Sammy finish with Kingston?" He shrugged his shoulders, though she knew he had seen enough, because his small, yellow monhood was hard, with a dot of pre-cum on the tip. "Yeah, right, you're totally ready to go again."

She reached down to his lap and gripped his hard dick, softly rubbing up and down as she stared at him. "Do you want me to take care of you, now? I only got to taste you before, but now I want to savor your cock." She continued stroking him slowly, shaking her body just enough for her small C-cup breasts to sway for him, her nipples staring him down just as much as her half-lidded brown eyes were. She pulled her hand up to her mouth and licked the middle finger, sucking it till it 'Popped!' from her lips. Pikachu's eyes widened and a shiver ran down his spine, making his tail shake.

He nodded and stood up, but couldn't quite make it and fell over again. Yellow giggled and Pikachu turned to her, mock anger souring his face. He jumped at her, hugging her chest, and pressed himself to her, causing her to tip over. She fell, laughing, onto her back, and he started licking and nibbling on her nipples. She wrapped one hand around his back and the other gripped the blanket tight in arousal. She moaned loudly, celebrating her new relationship with her pokemon, as his wet tongue played with her hard nipples.

"Oh Pikachu, are you ready for more?" He nodded into her skin, his teeth pulling her peak by accident. She giggled and reached over, grabbing him around the waist, and pulled him to her. He kissed her and little volts played across her skin, making her shudder into his mouth. It was a new experience, as the electricity coursed down her body and to her pussy, making it moist. When they couldn't breathe anymore, they separated, the mouse cooing into her throat and Yellow still recovering from the short shocks his kiss gave her. He was wiggling his hips, about to start thrusting in between her breasts, but she picked him up again and spun him upside-down, placing his head at her groin. She sat up and held his legs, giving her the height she needed to improvise a sixty-nine position.

She leaned forward and blew on his yellow monhood, smirking at the way it trembled for more. She pressed her tongue against it and she got a better response than the first time. His whole body quaked and his hips thrust into her face, forcing his length into her mouth, and she pulled back, smiling, and took a deep breath, before going down again, taking his tip between her lips and suckling.

Pikachu ducked his head between her spread thighs and started licking her outer lips, the electric tingles from his tongue only adding to her pleasure. She gasped into his hips and hers wriggled, enticing him to slip his tongue in to lap at her moisture. He moaned every time she sucked and it sent vibrations through her core that went straight to her spine, making her head spin and her breath accelerate.

When she finally got her lips to his base, she took slow drags that drew out his orgasm, making him forget a few times what he was doing. When he remembered, he dug his tongue into her, trying to make her go faster. He succeeded somewhat, making her move a little faster, but he needed more. He made sure she was still holding him up and took one of his hands off her thigh and placed it at her wet hole, her fluids coating his fingers in seconds. He slipped one, then two fingers in, making her moan onto his length, and he pressed them up, rubbing her G-spot more. She shook in a mini orgasm, her tunnel squeezing, beckoning for more of him.

Pikachu smirked at her louder moaning and stepped it up, planting his tongue to her clit and massaging it. He couldn't believe her reaction. She screamed, her lips clamping down on him and her pussy dripped her nectar. He gasped and pulled his hand away so he could lap up her cum, his enthusiasm causing sparks to cover his tongue, and the spasms that rocked her body were harder to control. There was no warning when her tongue started bathing his cock faster, his tip getting most of it, but her lips made sure he was happy on both ends, as she suckled on his base. His hips went off on their own, pressing into her face and locking against her. She giggled, the vibrations traveling to his lower brain, and he came.

She gasped at the hot liquid filling her mouth, the little sparks she saw earlier so intense now, as they shrouded them in a bright cloud. She could feel her mouth growing numb, but it only made her want more of his salty, tingling cum. She swallowed when it threatened to overflow, but kept playing her tongue across his head, using her lips to massage his base and one of her hands to fondle his balls. Pikachu couldn't hold it anymore and let off a huge Thunder Shock, his cheeks unleashing waves of energy around him and his trainer.

It made Yellow cry out and pull off his cock, so she wouldn't bite down, and Pikachu went slack, his head hanging from his shoulders as he moaned and thrust into the air. The girl couldn't breathe, the sparks racing across her nerves making her limbs shake and her heart beat wildly. Her chest pushed out, her nipples hard and tingling, and Pikachu fell from her unclenching hands. He landed between her legs, his face at her core, and began licking again, running only on lust. With her previous stimulation and how sensitive she was from the electric attack, the explosive orgasm that followed moments later overrode her senses and she fell backwards, screaming, and her head hit her soft pile of clothes, as her hands slid to her pussy.

She ran her fingers through her drenched lips, the digits twitching from the electricity still, and it prolonged her orgasm, making her moan low and quiet. Pikachu buried his head between her legs and helped her out again, his little tongue pressing to her clit and his teeth nibbling it a few times. Just as he got it between his lips and started sucking, Yellow's middle and ring fingers went up to the second knuckle in her wet heat, pumping in and out with enthusiasm, provoking a slick, squishing sound. She came again, a soundless scream escaping her numb lips, and she passed out right after that, the night's passion and lust finally taking its toll. Her hand pulled away to rest on her hip and her thighs spread more, letting Pikachu get closer.

He lapped up as much of her cum as he could, the white juice gushing from her hole in a sweet river. He kept his tongue in her to get as much as he could, but his fingers stayed planted to her clit, keeping her on edge even as her body tried to cool down with sleep. He chuckled when she woke up and her hand weakly batted at him. "Pikachu, stop it, I can't take anymore." He heard her tired voice and looked to her face, the trainer exhausted and breathing heavily, and he laughed, lying down on her stomach and soothing her taut belly with the back of his paw, his black eyes staring at her.

She was blushing madly, her cheeks looking like two Cherubi, and her eyes were barely open, blinking a few tears from the corners, and her eyes were staring at the dark canopy, the flickering of the dwindling campfire making shadows flicker. Her mouth wouldn't stay closed, so she settled for half open, her tongue licking her lips as she panted. She reached an arm to him, the limb trembling still, and Pikachu giggled at what his electricity could do to her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up to her chest, hugging him tightly and rolling onto her side, her fingers tracing spirals into his soft fur.

"Pikachu... do you think we can do this... hmm, again... sometime?" Her words came so weak she wasn't sure she said them at all, but Pikachu nodded before he wiggled out of her grasp and laid next to her, his tail wrapping around her wrist, as her hand reached out and rested next to him. "I love you, Pikachu." Yellow closed her eyes again, not opening them until the next afternoon.

Pikachu looked over to the slight noise of something small getting up, and saw the Nidoran walking over to her trainer and father, laying next to them and yawning, before she went back to sleep, her ears flattening to keep the forest noise out. The mouse pokemon started when he saw the Nidoking's eye open, but the smirk on the purple monster's face was all he needed to know that the blue-haired girl and the two poison types had started them on something incredible, and he knew it was just the beginning.

He nodded, his eyes shutting down from the immense drain of his orgasms hitting him. He fell asleep and Kingston mumbled, shaking his head, before pulling his mate closer. Sammy sighed when his muscular arm wrapped around her chest, keeping her safe, and she reached for his hand and locked fingers with him.

As their campfire joined them in uninterrupted slumber, the embers burning out for the night, the rest of the world dropped away from the group, no worries breaking their corner of Viridian Forest. The stars dotted the sky, the twinkling fires visible through gaps in the canopy, and a low hum signaled the Beedrill coming out for the night. A flock of their prettier bug counterparts, Butterfree, came out to spend the evening in the warm breeze. The night passed around the young trainers and their pokemon as their dreams ran wild.

As the journey continues Dot..

* * *

Author Notes: So, we discovered something about Yellow, and it's not what you'd think (you thought it was that she was a slut? Oh, you're right). Anyway, who's that pokemon!? There is absolutely no way you'll get it! Go read the next chapter, already.

SuperNova23: Thanks for eventually liking my stuff (laugh, laugh, laugh). Anyway, thanks for the OCs and letting me bounce ideas off you.

booklover41: Thanks for responding to my PMs, I guess.

Rose Paw Designs: You're very inspirational with your writing and stuffs.

silverlining990, I love you, guys... but you have to leave.


	5. Wish upon a Star

I don't own pokemon, and this isn't based on any real life persons. Any resemblance to any living, dead, or otherwise person is fictional and entirely made up by you, the reader. I don't make any profit from this story.

Warning: This is adult material more suitable to adults. If you are not one of them, then get off my property, before I call my Houndoom. He's spicy!

Chapter warnings: This one has practice battles and humor. There's Hetero pokephilia and electricity play. It's also very waffy, so don't choke. And the second title has nothing to do with the backdoor, sorry.

Okay, happy people, I've recently gone to a life building class (Oh thank you, I am a well adjusted individual) and learned more about how people's emotions are based on their thoughts. While this new enlightenment doesn't let me toss my inhibitions as much, it does make me a better writer, with actually making a character react the way _they_ would, and not the way a T.V. actor would.

That said, I'm still putting porn into it, so lookout.

Second warning: This is adult stuffs. Go get your kids stuffs if you're under age.

* * *

Pokemon ElectricYellow

Chapter 5: Wish upon a Star (and dreams cum true)

Or: Brown eyed girls

She was barefoot, wearing a thin, yellow dress, and she was in a field of flowers and dazzling sun. She could hear a low buzz, maybe some Beedrill flying through the trees. Whatever it was, it sounded too far away to concern her.

She walked on, enjoying the grass slipping between her toes. As she crested the hill, she saw something that made her pause mid-step. A Rapidash, its mane aglow, flickering in the morning light. Right behind it, Yellow could see the sun rising, the orange and pink rays winking between the flames. As she took a step towards it, the magnificent pokemon rose up on its hind legs and kicked its front ones, whinnying loudly. Yellow's heart stopped at the beautiful sight.

Then her stomach lurched when she felt the thundering of hundreds of hooves behind her. Turning around, she mentally prepared herself to be trampled. Dozens of Ponyta were stampeding towards the Rapidash. More herd pokemon, like Rhyhorn and Tauros, were following behind them, using the big numbers to protect themselves from dangerous predators. Just as a Ponyta came close enough for Yellow to spot the burning embers in its eyes, she snapped her own shut, wishing to be somewhere else.

Her light brown eyes fluttered open, ending the dream. Her heart beat loudly in her ears and her leg muscles felt jittery. A few Beedrill flew by and Yellow started, and then sighed with relief. "What the- Pikachu?" Yellow felt the warm, furry bundle of energy shuffling, still snoring in her arms, and she looked down and saw she'd pulled him to her naked chest, front to front, and he looked peaceful, his nose in her cleavage. "Oh, yeah, we had some fun last night, huh? I wonder how Sammy and Kingston are doing."

She didn't want to wake him, so she just laid there, glancing around for any signs of movement. The blue-haired teen, the Nidoran , and the Nidoking were nowhere to be found, but there was a note, held down with a rock, where they had slept on the blanket. There was their campfire, the embers long since grown cold, and a piece of toast and some eggs on a plate Sammy raided from Yellow's pack. She looked at it and her stomach started growling. She looked to Pikachu to see if it woke him up, but his nose only twitched, tickling her. She turned her head, trying to think about something more productive than food, and saw the sky.

When they went to sleep, or rather, passed out last night, it was already dark, with stars shining bright through the leaves. Now, it was sunny and only a few clouds disturbed the serene blue expanse. A light breeze, combined with the forest's cool shade, made her shiver.

She stretched to her backpack and grabbed the Pokedex out of the front pocket to check the time. "Hello, you don't seem to be clothed. If you'd like, I can do a search for a shopping center." The computer voice said loudly, before Yellow closed the screen and pit it away, shutting it up. She did find out from the readout that it was already noon.

"Holy crap!" She whispered. "We've been sleeping too long." She looked around again and noticed her clothes were folded, something Sammy must've done for her when she woke up. She could see her yellow shirt, orange skirt, and Sunflora-print underwear, and her shoes were sitting off the blanket, with her socks stuffed inside. "It looks like our new friends are gone." She looked to Pikachu and his nose twitched in his sleep, his whiskers brushing against her goose bumps.

She didn't know what else to do, so she just closed her eyes, hoping the mouse pokemon would wake up soon, so she could at least get dressed. A few minutes passed before a noise alerted her to something moving nearby. She kept her eyes closed, but focused in the direction it came from. Something small was shuffling through the grass, something used to being in more open surroundings than dense underbrush. Whatever it was, it was making too much noise. Pikachu was stirring.

"Pika?" He said, yawning and stretching.

"Pikachu, we've got company. Do you think you can Thunder Shock them?" Yellow asked, nudging towards the brush. He looked and nodded, putting a determined face on. "Okay, when I tell you, you jump in there and shock the thing, and I'll grab a pokeball to catch it." Another nod told her he was ready.

The leaves shook some more, sounding like the thing inside was struggling with something, but Yellow was sure it would be good on her team. "Okay, wait for it...a little longer...just a bit more..." She whispered, watching the thing in the brush moving faster. Whatever it was, it had more energy than she originally thought. "Okay, Now!" She jumped up, ignoring her nudity, and reached into her bag and grabbed a spare pokeball, expanding it to full size, while she watched Pikachu dart into the undergrowth.

A bright light lit up the small gaps between the leaves, making a pattern in Yellow's eyes that stayed for a few seconds as blue splotches. A moment after struggling, Pikachu walked out, leading a cute Eevee wrapped up in a plastic bag. Yellow had to control her laughter, because the bag was snagged around its neck and front legs and it looked like it would prefer being put in a Sudowoodo chipper than in this predicament. "Are you alright?" She asked, still keeping her straight face, even when it looked up and mumbled sadly. "Here, let me help." She held her hands out for it.

It walked up, crinkling with every step and watching the white plastic from the corners of its eyes, and Yellow carefully, but easily removed the bag, putting it in her pack for later. She noticed when she took it off though, that the Eevee had a collar and a tag. Holding the silver tag in the sunlight, she saw the name 'Star' and that it belonged to someone named 'Cody'. "Hey, where's your owner?"

The evolution pokemon shrugged and shook its head a few times, mumbling things. Yellow could see tear stains under its brown eyes and knew it'd been crying for a while. "Pikachu, what'd it say?" Pikachu nodded, thinking quick on how to mime it. He held up his hands, and then they smashed into each other, before splitting apart. He turned towards Viridian and pointed his whole body like a dog pokemon.

"So, Star and its owner had an argument and split up, but it lives in Viridian City?" Pikachu nodded. "Thank you, and here's a poke-bite for you." She turned around and reached into her pack, coming back with two pieces, and handed one to Pikachu and one to Star, who took it gratefully, letting some of its fear slip away. It was really scared. It probably never left Viridian City before. The Eevee reminded her of Garret and his Eevee, and that reminded her of the Pokedex.

Yellow walked over to her bag and pulled out the Pokedex. She opened it and it said, "Hi, I see you're still naked. Is that a bold fashion choice? Or are you broke?" She groaned and pointed the scanner at the pokemon. The blue light beamed out and ran across the Eevee, making the pokemon pause in the middle of chewing.

"Eevee, the evolution pokemon. Eevee are extremely rare pokemon, with the ability to evolve into many forms to adapt perfectly to its surroundings." The electronic voice said. "Now, the closest shopping center is five miles from-" It continued, but Yellow closed the device, scowling at it.

"Pikachu, can you come help me with something?" She asked, making sure he saw her looking intently so he'd know to come over. She walked over to her clothes, grabbing her bra and slipping it on, before bending down and pulling her panties on. Turning around, Pikachu was smirking at her. "No, I don't need help with my clothes!" She shouted, already frustrated by the Pokedex. Pikachu took a step back, but Yellow apologized.

She calmed down, breathing deeply, and crouched to his height. "I was thinking about going back to the entrance of the forest, so Eevee can go home, but it's up to you. It'll take a while. Do you want to continue on the journey, or can we go back?" Pikachu thought for a second, but just nodded, pointing to Viridian City. "Okay, let's get everything put away, eat, and then we can be on our way." Pikachu nodded, as she stood up. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it on.

When her head popped out of the shirt hole, she saw Pikachu telling Eevee what was going to happen and it looked very happy. As Yellow lifted a leg to put the skirt on, it ran over and tackled her other leg, knocking her over. "Alright, we love you, too. Now, let go so I can get dressed." She smiled down at it, smirking at its shyness when it backed off. She got up and finished getting dressed.

She went to the note, tossing the rock on top of it away, and read it.

_Dear Yellow and Pikachu,_

_ I'm so sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, but we have an early morning planned and need to head out. We had too much fun to not want to do this again, so here's my number. _555-1234. _Call and ask for Samantha Jenny. It's incredibly important that if I can't come to the phone, you just say your name and _NOT _what you want. My sisters are kind of sticklers on the whole pokephilia thing. I guess it's because they're cops and have seen some weird stuff happen. I'll be thinking of you at night, bye._

_ P.S. I used your cookware and made us breakfast. I sprayed repel to keep pokemon away, so I'm sorry if it tastes like disinfectant._

_Sammy, Missy, and Kingston_

"Hey, Pikachu, Sammy, Missy, and Kingston had to leave early. We got their number though, so we can see them again." She said, smiling at Pikachu's grin. She knew he would want to see them again. '_Probably thinks that's the only way he's gonna have sex with me.'_

Going to her backpack, she put the note in the outside pocket and pulled out a few more poke-bites. Handing them out to Pikachu and the Eevee, she grabbed the plate Sammy left her and sat on a log to eat the eggs and toast, gagging at the first bite. It was actually better once she spat on it and scraped the purple spray off. The repel didn't taste horrible, but she wouldn't recommend it in anyone's kitchen.

After finishing, she used water from her bottle and a few leaves to scrub the plate, until it was clean enough to put away. She put it in the bag, slipping her water bottle into the side pouch, and folded the blanket they slept on last night. Putting that away, they started back to Viridian City, Yellow leading the way and Pikachu and Star hanging back and chasing each other.

* * *

Yellow learned a few things about the Eevee on the way, through simple 'Yes' and 'No' questions and Pikachu pantomiming sometimes. It was a female, which explained why Pikachu was so nice to her. Yellow was worried that he hadn't tried to have sex with her though. She figured it was because he and her had sex the night before, so he wasn't hard-up.

They learned Star was being trained by her owner, Cody, who was trying hard to be a trainer without going to Professor Oak's for a starter pokemon. Yellow figured if it's a pokemon and they have a good bond, then why not let them train and compete for badges? Because he wasn't registered yet, he didn't have a trainer's license and couldn't buy any pokeballs, so he built up trust with the Eevee so she didn't just run off when something else was offered.

At one point, they stopped in a clearing and Pikachu and Star practiced a little. Star had a great Quick Attack that needed a little improvement, but with the natural speed of her species, she made up for it. Still, Yellow gave her some pointers on lining up her target. She taught her that it was sometimes best for a smaller pokemon like her to not go straight on, but to get behind her opponent for a better angle and possible weak spot. Soon, she was darting to the tree trunk next to Pikachu and jumping off a giant rock, before she collided into him from behind. Pikachu fought very well, but Star was better trained. He still pouted afterward when they started walking.

Noticing how well Star fought and listened to commands, and how much she seemed to adore her trainer, Yellow had trouble understanding why Star left. She couldn't think of a reason why she'd runaway, and then want to come back. Maybe she was just scared on her own, or maybe she thought she wasn't good enough to be on her own. Yellow stopped thinking that right away. She and Pikachu had shown her how much she could do on her own and she still wanted to go back, and besides, thinking things like that just made it harder to stay positive.

When they were a few minutes from the forest gate house, Yellow stopped Star and Pikachu. She turned around and sat down on her knees, her lower legs folded beneath her. "So, Star, I was just wondering, why did you leave Cody?" She looked to the fox-like pokemon, but she wasn't answering. Yellow had been talking to her for the past half hour, but Star was playing the innocent and ignorant role, looking everywhere, except at Yellow.

She turned to Pikachu to see if he knew, and although she could tell he knew something, she understood that he knew it was Star's place to tell her. She respected that, smiling down at Pikachu and rubbing his head. He brushed her hand away half-heartedly, still fighting that they were becoming close, and patted his fur flat. The Eevee finally looked up, a few tears trickling from the corners of her big, brown eyes and her nose was twitching, as she tried to stop crying.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Star. I didn't mean to make you sad." She started reaching down to pat her, but Star shook her head. She said some things and looked sadder, but then she cheered up, speaking and looking into Yellow's eyes with a happy smile, albeit blushing a little. Then she said something and looked sad again, more so than before. Then she gestured to Yellow and Pikachu, as if to say, "And now here we are." Yellow looked to Pikachu, who already had his paws up to explain it, but Yellow heard someone walk up behind her.

Standing up awkwardly from folded legs, she turned around and was surprised to see a good looking guy about her age standing there. He was tall, with more than a few inches on her, but his shoulders were dropped and he was worried and sad. He had a red baseball cap on, covering most of his brown hair, except for a few pieces sticking out the sides. His black t-shirt covered what Yellow could tell from his outline and from his arms was a muscular body, and he was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a few rips on the thighs. He looked delicious and masculine, and Yellow wanted to take him somewhere and be alone, but she needed to be there for Star, because she assumed this was Cody.

"I see you found Star. How was she? Happy, I hope?" He was trying to sound brave, but vulnerability slipped into his voice at the end. His right hand was grasping his left elbow and rubbing it, which was obviously a thing he did when he was nervous. He looked to Star as if she were something sour and unpleasant, but Yellow hoped that was just from the coming conversation with the pokemon.

"Who are you?" Yellow asked, even though she knew. Her mom had always told her to ask 'Who' someone is, and not assume that someone is that person. That's how you end up taken advantage of. They could say, "Yeah, I'm Cody. Now get in my van." 'Ugh, Moms.'

He looked at her, seeming to be thinking she's stupid, but then thought better of it. "I'm Cody. And that's...my Star." He said it with such care that Yellow instantly wanted to jump on him, again. She checked herself though, and instead looked to the Eevee. She was looking up at them with mixed emotions. Yellow could see anger, already fading, but the most dominant emotion on the pokemon's face was love-total and unequivocal love. Underneath that, she saw a hurt, scared thing that needed help. She finally figured out what might've happened, but she wasn't about to jump to conclusions and blurt it out.

Looking to Cody, she cleared her throat. "I'm Yellow and this is Pikachu. Star was just telling me what happened between you two." His eyebrows went up in surprise and his lips parted, but Yellow continued. "What do you have to say for yourself?" She finished with a menacing glare meant just for him, to tell him she meant business.

He stared at her and opened his mouth, working it to get something out, but nothing did. He closed his mouth and looked to Star, who was staring back this time, her brown eyes full of hope and fear, two contrasting emotions that Yellow didn't think would apply here. _'Maybe I'm wrong about what happened?'_ Cody opened his mouth again and the Eevee leaned forward, wanting to hear all he had to say. After working his mouth again, he closed it, only being able to say, "I'm sorry." He hung his head, not able to look at anybody.

Yellow didn't know what to do. She didn't actually know what she was doing from the beginning, but it was obvious there was something deeper between these two that needed more defining. "What did happen between you two?" She finally spoke up after the unproductive silence.

Cody looked up then, surprised. "Wait, you said...you lied?"

"Yeah, but you're not off the hook. You did something to this poor girl that needs fixed. Now, fix it." Yellow said, pointing to the pokemon.

She watched him look down to Star, raising his eyebrows in question this time, and she caught a subtle nod from the pokemon. Before Yellow could ask, Cody gestured to the side of the path, where a bench sat for travelers. Yellow used a stick to pull the vines away and sat down, catching Pikachu, as he jumped on her lap. Cody sat too, but grew less enthusiastic when Star didn't jump into his. After a long, deep breath, he closed his eyes and started talking.

"I've always loved pokemon, and from the moment my mother gave me Star when I was eight, Eevee's been my favorite. I was lonely and didn't play well with others, so when she came into my life and accepted me without hesitation, I loved her from then on. Every time we're together, it's the best moment in life, just because I'm with her. And when I'm at school and she can't come with me, I feel like I left part of me at home."

Yellow glanced down and saw the Eevee sitting on her haunches and listening very intently, her ears strained toward Cody to hear him. She was also welling up from the emotion in his voice, and Yellow could see this was something he'd never told her.

"My older brother went away on his pokemon journey when I was ten, and I thought I could go with him. My mom said, 'No', and my brother left, but that night I went out with Star and we tried to make it. We failed in the first half hour, losing to a big Rattata. She was hurt and I stayed with her and held her. When she felt like she could be moved, I took her to the Pokemon center. Believe me, don't wake up a Nurse Joy. When we got there, it was passed two in the morning and she was not happy. But she did give us a room for the night and took Star to the hospital in the back. I didn't get any sleep; I just stared through the window at Star, silently hoping she'd be safe."

Yellow could feel a small tear going down her cheek and she wiped it away, but Pikachu looked up and grabbed her hand, kissing it. She gasped and then tucked her hand into Pikachu's side, nuzzling him. Star was still listening to her trainer, but now she was at his ankle, looking up at him through tears. Cody still didn't open his eyes.

"That's when I knew that when I ever met anyone, who I could spend my life with, they'd have to love her just as much as I do. They'd have to accept her and care for her with the same devotion they'd give to me if they loved me. She and I are a package deal. That's what made it so hard when..." He reached up and wiped his own tear away, finally opening his eyes. He looked to Yellow, staring into her eyes hard enough that she finally looked away. He looked down to Star and Yellow saw the Eevee nod and nudge her head in their direction. Cody's eyebrows went up again, smiling this time, but he looked to Yellow and started talking again.

"I've only had one girlfriend, a few months ago, and she was pretty and nice. I gave my virginity to her, but then she couldn't handle being in a relationship with a boy AND his pet Eevee. She told me to work out my priorities and call her when I figured it out. I just deleted her number and never looked back. It's okay though, because Star has been there so long that I always feel better when she's around. She makes it brighter, makes colors stand out more, and I can't ever risk losing that with someone who's wrong for me."

His eyes looked into Yellow's again, but this time she kept her face forward. He was searching, making sure of something. He finally looked away and down to Star, asking, "Are you sure?" The Eevee just nodded and then urged him to go on. He looked back up to Yellow, still nervous about whatever decision he was making, and then he just started talking again.

"So when Star told me she wanted to be my mate, I couldn't handle it." He paused to let that sink in, although Yellow didn't need any time. She had figured it out a while before. He was still waiting for her reaction though, so she gasped and said, "Oh!" He looked confused, or more just curious. "You aren't surprised about that, or disgusted. I thought someone like you would be."

"'Someone like me?' What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, trying not to be too hurt, because it didn't have to mean what she thought it did.

"It means you're beautiful, with a pokemon of your own, and you probably don't even have sex at all. Or even have those feelings for sex... I bet you've never heard of sex before." He kept rambling, waiting for Yellow to say anything, but when she didn't, he just shoved the next foot in his mouth.

Yellow laughed, smiling at his lame attempt to diffuse the situation. "Relax, I'm not that beautiful." He laughed then, letting his nerves take a break. "I do indeed have feelings for sex, and I have sex. I also do stuff with Pikachu. It looked like Star was telling you that, too, right?" She said, hugging Pikachu to her chest, and he purred. They laughed at that, but Cody calmed down fast.

He nodded, looking to the Eevee and smiling. He turned back and sighed. "So, you're not freaked out, or anything? I mean, she asked me to have sex with her." He was trying to make Yellow feel something she wasn't, because he was trying to understand something.

"No, I'm not anything. I'm a girl, who loves romance and a happy ending, but I enjoy sex a lot. Sometimes too much for my own good. In fact, I hadn't thought of pokephilia until yesterday. We met a girl who started fucking her Nidoran and Nidoking. It was crazy! But an eye opener. Pikachu and I only started then, but I know I'm not going to stop soon." She looked down and saw Pikachu looking up at her with passion, the sparks in his eyes telling her likewise. "And besides, who am I to judge what you two do?"

He smiled and let go of the breath he was holding. "Good, I thought you'd go ballistic. I nearly did, when I realized what Star was doing." He chuckled, but nervously looked to the Eevee, who wasn't entirely happy about his comment, but knew when to keep her mouth shut.

"Yeah, it's a good thing she wants to, 'cause the way you handled it when I asked what you meant, I thought you were going to explode. You just kept talking!"

"Yeah, sorry-" He started, but she stopped him.

"Don't be. Now, what was your response to her question? I'd really like to know." She asked, pointing to Star. He glanced down at her, fully looking into her big, brown eyes, before looking back to Yellow.

"We were at home on my bed. I was trying to understand what my breeding book was saying about her different evolutions, but I couldn't. When I asked what she'd like to be, she just pointed to me and then herself. I explained to her that I was talking about when she evolves. She still just pointed to me. I thought she just wasn't getting it at first, but then she walked over to me, turned around, and bent over. I blew up. It was horrible. The things I said to her, about her. I shouldn't have said anything like that Star."

He was looking at her now and she was crying again, having had to relive the pain of being rejected by the one person she loved. He reached down and grabbed her at the shoulders, lifting her up to his face. "I am so sorry I made you cry. I want to be the one who stops your crying. I'm sorry." He placed his forehead on hers and held her like that for a long moment. Yellow felt really conflicted about experiencing their emotional time together. She wanted to leave, but she didn't exactly get an answer. She also wanted to tell him to answer her, but that would've been rude. Luckily, they separated soon.

"So, when she left, I realized my reaction was just that, a reaction. It wasn't actually how I felt for this amazing girl. I was just embarrassed and confused why she'd want to be with me for our whole lives." He rubbed his thumb over her white mane, as he talked. He pulled back in surprise when Star sat up and licked his cheek. He smiled and continued. "I thought about it and now I know." He held her up, looking into her brown eyes. "Star, my Eevee, you're the most loving creature I know. You know when I need loving to. Every time I'm feeling bad, you make me feel better than ever. And you deserve that, just as much. I love you, and I'd be happy to be your mate." Star leaped at his mouth and lapped at his lips, going too fast for him to talk. He laughed and told her to stop, but she didn't want to. She eventually did, only after he relented and started kissing her back.

Cody looked passed her to Yellow, who was trying to control her arousal. The brunette teenager was using one hand to rub the outside of one thigh, while with the other, she pressed Pikachu into her chest. Pikachu didn't look too mad either. "Um, hello, Yellow." She looked at him and her face held an apology. "What were you doing?" He asked, still trying to calm the excited Eevee in his hands down.

Yellow couldn't bare the staring, her bright red cheeks a testament to her embarrassment, but she had to. "I got horny from watching you guys. I guess since last night, even thinking of a pokemon and human together makes me a little hot." She looked down to Pikachu and saw him grinding slowly against her left breast. "Even Pikachu likes it."

Cody looked down to Star when she pawed at his chest. "What's up?" The Eevee jumped down onto his lap, pawing this time at his crotch. "You want to do it, now?" She nodded, biting her lip and wiggling her nose and tail. Yellow almost came just from the cuteness of it. "But they're sitting right there." He gestured to Yellow and Pikachu, who were now fondling each other, as they watched the conversation.

"Honestly, we don't mind. And it might make you more comfortable if we're already going at it." She started lifting off her shirt, thinking how she was just like Sammy when she just tore off her dress in front of Yellow. She didn't think the comparison was that bad actually. "Come on, what do you say?" She asked after her shirt was off. She waggled her eyebrows and he laughed.

"I'd say you have some interesting underwear choice. Sunflora?" He motioned.

"Yep, and matching panties too." She said, nodding as she reached back and undid her bra.

Cody was still trying to make sense of what was happening, when Star reached down with her mouth and pulled his zipper down. "Whoa, Star! You really want to do this then, in the open?" He asked, looking into her eyes to make sure. He didn't see anything that led him to believe she wasn't a hundred percent serious, but he knew he didn't want to do this on the main path of the forest, so he picked her up and gestured Yellow and Pikachu to follow him. "I set up a camp this way." Yellow picked up her bra and shirt, pulled up her skirt, and grumbled about how nosy the public could be, especially about her privates.

They followed him, taking the main path a little ways, before going down a separate path. They came to a stop in a dimly lit clearing, the afternoon sun blocked out by the thick tree branches overhead, and it reminded Yellow of the night before, with Sammy, Missy, and Kingston. There was a log next to an old campfire, and a stump on the other side. Sun dappled grass covered the ground, providing a nice place to lay down. There was a backpack resting on the stump, which Yellow guessed was Cody's, since he went and opened it, pulling out a large blanket. He settled the blanket on the grass and motioned them to sit down.

Yellow did, dropping her shirt, bra, and skirt as she did so. Pikachu sat next to her, spread legged and laying back on his hands, giving a good view of his yellow monhood to anyone looking. Star jumped from Cody's arms, as he started pulling off his t-shirt. Yellow forgot what she was doing as it dropped from his hands and his muscles rippled. She almost started drooling, but closed her mouth. "So, you work out, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked, as he bent his leg up to take off his shoe.

"Oh, nothing." She replied, continuing to stare. He finished with his socks and shoes and started unbuttoning his jeans, when Star suddenly barked at Yellow. "Wha-Star, I'm sorry." She immediately looked to Pikachu, who was trying to make his hard penis wiggle, but all he could get were a few bumps and nods. Yellow saw Star settle down then, satisfied her man was to herself.

"Star, you know she's going to look at some point, so, why not?" He said, pulling his legs out of the crumpled blue jeans at his ankles. "Besides, you're the only one able to do more than look." He sat down and beckoned her over. She ran and leaped onto his chest, lapping her small tongue at his lips again, moaning. This time, he opened his mouth and they were able to kiss properly, attacking the other's mouth with licks.

Yellow laid back, making Pikachu notice her instead of his penis, and she raised her hips to pull off her panties. Sitting back up again, she set them atop her pile of clothes. She bent down and whispered in his ear. He giggled and got up, walking about fifteen feet away. He strutted over, using his tail for more balance than normal, and came up to her, swinging his hips from side to side and making his dick shake. "I said, 'dance for me', not shake what your poppa gave you." He just shook his head and started thrusting in the air.

Yellow had to smile at that, licking her lips, before running her hands along her arms at the cold breeze she felt. "Hey, is it colder than it was five minutes ago?" She asked, fiddling with her hardened and sensitive nipples.

Cody looked over, stopping Star long enough to do so, and realized she was right. "Yeah, I think I have a match in here somewhere." He said, as he set the Eevee down and got up in only his boxers. He went to his backpack and pulled out a book of matches, a pokeball on the front with a flame over it. "Help me find some firewood, Yellow." He said, gesturing into the trees. She pulled her panties back on and got up, rubbing Pikachu one last time, before she followed him into the woods.

* * *

After they were in far enough that they wouldn't be eavesdropped on, she spoke up. "So, why'd you bring me out here?" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked him in the eyes when he stood back up with a bundle of sticks in his arms.

"I, um-I wanted to know what to expect." He evaded her gaze so he could find more firewood.

"What do you mean? From an Eevee? Or an Eevee girlfriend?"

He turned around again, this time splitting up the pile in his arms, so she could take some too, and they'd have more by the time they were done. "No, I know what to expect in the relationship, and since we've pretty much been best friends forever, Star won't be acting any different. What I want to know is what to do sex-wise. I only had sex a few times, and that was with an experienced human. This is my precious Eevee. What if I go too deep? Or I'm not good enough?" He was so worried, that some of the sticks were falling off the top of his pile.

Yellow bent down, liking the way the sticks in her arms rubbed against her nipples, and picked up the pieces he dropped. Replacing them, she looked him in the eyes. "This is Star, your faithful and loving companion, who you've loved since you met her?" He nodded and she continued. "Okay, does she tell you when the bath is too hot or cold? Or if she's hungry? Does she not yawn if she is tired? She's going to tell you if you're hurting her. Most people will do things for those they love, but to an extent. You won't ruin her, got it? And she loves you, so don't even think about her leaving." She could see in his eyes that was the biggest worry of his, that she'd leave him for some reason, but she knew the Eevee wouldn't do that.

He looked up and she could see what she said was sinking in. He stood taller and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'm just scared. It's so new. After she showed me she was serious and I was alone, I went online and found tons of information about pokemon X human relations. I've got enough for a life time, trust me." He said, shaking his head slightly as he started forward.

"Wait, you do like Star that way, right?" Yellow asked, standing in his way.

"What do you mean?"

"You want to fuck her _tight_, _juicy_ _Eevee_ pussy till she can't feel her tail, right?" She asked, emphasizing the right words with shakes of her breasts.

"Um, yeah, I've actually wanted to for a long time. One time last year, when I was masturbating, she walked in and pranced around, even jumping in my lap, after I covered up, of course. The fur felt so different that it still hits me deep when she rubs along my shin. I'm surprised she hasn't found out, since nearly every time I do it, it's about her." He looked to the trees and Yellow could tell he was remembering a fantasy, as his boxers tented impressively.

"You might want to take it easy on her with that sizable piece though." She said, gesturing down to his crotch.

"Yeah, do you think it's too big for her?" He was suddenly nervous again.

"No, but you'll want to get her used to it. Maybe not have sex today, but just do oral with each other? That's what Pikachu and I did, and I think I'm ready to do more now."

She decided the pokemon were going to start without them, in spite of the fact that they weren't having a foursome, and she turned around. Cody followed, and soon they were back at the camp, the two pokemon sitting on opposite sides of the blanket. As soon as Cody got there, the Eevee jumped up and rubbed on his legs, and Yellow was reminded of what he said, seeing the clouded look on his face. Pikachu just watched his trainer walk over, his eyes glued to her small C-cup breasts jiggling with each step.

Yellow laid the sticks in the stone circle, shaking her chest a few times for Pikachu's benefit, and Cody sat down on his knees, setting them up in a pattern, so they'd burn better and longer. Star couldn't wait to get in his boxers though, and he was surprised to feel her head sneak between his knees, as he rearranged the ones Yellow set down. "Whoa, hey girl! Um, I've been thinking, what do you say we hold on actual sex and just start out with basic stuff?" He looked down at her, noting the small tremor of fear or suspense that shook her body, and instantly regretted bringing it up then.

Yellow heard and saw the Eevee and rolled away from Pikachu, giving him a "Sorry, I'll be right back, baby." She patted Star on her rear and the Eevee backed out of her hiding spot, her white mane ruffled a bit. "Star, he's not saying he's not attracted to you, and he's not saying he's throwing your love in your face. He's saying he's worried that he might be too big and will hurt you if you guys go straight to sex." She was looking closely and deliberately into the Eevee's brown eyes, trying to convey what she meant. Star nodded with a smile, her eyes already less watery.

"Okay, so maybe you guys can lick each other and you can suck on his tip?" She offered, but the Eevee just looked at her and cocked her head to the side in question. "Um, like this." Yellow said, waving Pikachu over for a demonstration.

He sat down next to them and looked over to Yellow, trying to figure out what was going on. "See, this thing" she started, pointing and prodding his dick, "is very sensitive. It's his pleasure center and you need to go there to pleasure him." She bent down and gave him a sniff, loving the musk he let off, and she slipped her tongue on him once, and then wrapped her lips around the head only, immediately sucking hard, forgetting just how sensitive it was. Pikachu cried out and a jolt escaped his cheeks, shocking Yellow. "Sorry, I just got carried away." She said, licking her lips again and shaking her head free of the fireflies. She turned to Star and saw she was getting too distracted by Cody's fingering to pay attention anymore.

He had lit the campfire, the flames flickering into the air, and he was sitting next to the Eevee, her furry body pressed up tight to his left thigh. His left hand was behind her, his wrist moving almost imperceptivity, and she was moaning and whimpering, her eyes half-lidded and her tail waving softly. "Hey, girl, I won't leave you wanting." He said, as he slipped his thumb through her fur to her clitoris, rubbing once.

Star bolted upright then and turned around, leaving his fingers, as she bit and tugged on the waistband of his boxers. "Whoa, Star, wait for me." He grinned, scooting up to take his underwear off, and gasped when the Eevee's small, rough tongue flicked and flattened against his cock. He shut his eyes, so he couldn't see his beautiful lover bathing him anymore. With her deep eyes half-open and hazy with lust, he was afraid he'd finish way too early. "Oh, baby, this is nothing like before." He was talking about his ex-girlfriend, and he had to grit his teeth when Star stepped it up, so he'd forget about the girl who left him.

Yellow sat there, watching this immensely arousing scene unfold before her, and Pikachu was staring at the Eevee's wet pussy. It was reddish-pinkish and blushing full between her back legs, with her back entrance winking every time she moved. Yellow soon noticed her Pikachu walking up to it, stroking his penis, as he neared the pokemon. "Pikachu, did you want to join them?" She asked, curious and a little jealous if they let him join. She thought Cody was hot, but Star was just too cute to not go down on.

The yellow mouse turned, horror stricken, as his trainer and lover watched him approach another female. He hurried to her side and kissed her thigh, trying to apologize and prove he didn't want to leave her, but the teenager didn't know what was up. "Pikachu, are you alright?" Pikachu continued apologizing for a few seconds, before he realized he didn't need to.

He said his name a few times and pointed to Eevee, then to Yellow, or more specifically, her womanhood, and Yellow was starting to get it. "You think you're not allowed to have sex with anyone else?" She asked, grabbing him in her arms and laying back with him. Looking into his eyes, as she held him on her chest, she spoke carefully, choosing her words, so she didn't hurt him.

"I love you Pikachu, and you'll never be replaced as my first pokemon, or my first pokemon lover. But, like I told Cody and Star, I'm a sexual deviant. What I do with other people will not be, in any way, a reflection of my feelings for you. And the same goes for you, too. If you want to have sex with someone and we're not having sex at the time, the only person you have to get permission from is that person. Otherwise, you're raping them. You understand?" She finally asked, breaking the pokemon's concentration on her lush lips. He nodded and then licked her right breast, slowly moving toward her nipple. "Yeah, you understand." She laughed and pressed him down on her chest.

Soon, they were breathing heavily, his tongue lapping and twirling around her hardened nub, as she squeezed him tighter to her chest. "Yes, Pikachu. Don't stop that." A few touches to her breasts always got her in the mood. They were so sensitive, that once, she came just from Garret playing with them one afternoon. That thought made her start comparing the two boys and that made her feel angry at herself. She pushed Pikachu off her.

"Pika?" He asked, trying to climb back up.

"No, I need to do something for you, Pikachu." She lifted her hips and pulled her panties down again. She handed them to Pikachu and he smiled, sniffing them. The girl's eyes widened when she saw his little cock bob, and she slipped her hand between her legs. Then she sighed in frustration when he ran into the trees with them. "No, come back here Pikachu!" He did, but without the underwear. "No, go get them, now!" He shook his head and hopped between her open legs, giving her a slight shock when she tried squeezing them shut on him.

_'Oh, my God! I'm paralyzed!'_ She couldn't believe he had just done that, but she couldn't move her muscles to get back at him. She wasn't really paralyzed, as she could feel everything going on, but she couldn't move. Pikachu immediately sat between her legs and started rubbing her labia with both his paws, playing some weird game, where they had to be spread apart, before closing again. Between the lewd act of opening her vagina and showing off her inner pink, and the fact that she had no control over her body, this was definitely hot.

She yelped when his moist tongue struck her clit without any buildup whatsoever. One second, playing with her lips, and the next, he's stabbing his wet tongue at her button. She felt her breathing growing even heavier and started panicking at the thought that paralysis meant she wouldn't be able to breath right, but then his tongue went back and started a gentle, but constant lapping at her clitoris, and her mind gave up being worried. It felt like she was a beach and he was the ocean's waves, and she let it carry her up.

"Oh, Pikachu!" She moaned, trying to bury her hands in his fur, but nothing moved. "Oh, God! Being paralyzed is so..." She said, just as he fitted his tongue inside her and brought his paw up to rub her clitoris. "Oh, fuck, yeah! lick me. Yes, eat me!" She groaned, trying again and failing to move, this time trying to thrust her hips into his face, but he just smirked. "Oh, stop teasing me!" She yelled, feeling herself on the precipice. His tongue plunged, hard, into her, and she felt him hitting her G-spot over and over, pushing her forth into blinding white. "Yes, Yes, Yessss! Aaanhhh!" She screamed from her throat, her body hers again, as she bucked upward and he fell back. Her right hand went straight to her breast, pinching and pulling the hard nipple, and her left hand gripped the blanket harder, pushing herself up a little, as she closed her eyes and heard only her heart drumming wildly.

When her light brown eyes opened and she was able to think and comprehend what she was seeing, Pikachu was standing by her head, a curious look on his face, his lust forgotten, as he waited to see if she alright. She smiled at him and he smiled back, happy his trainer was safe. She lifted her head and looked between her legs at the huge puddle she left. She didn't even hear herself squirt. Passed that though, was the amazing and incredibly arousing sight of a muscular teen licking and fingering his Eevee's tight, hot pussy.

She could see Cody's curled tongue working between Star's legs, his face pressing her body forward sometimes with his hunger. His index finger was busy rubbing her clitoris, making her cry out into the forest. His other hand was playing in the soft, white fur of her chest, finding her nipples and rubbing and rolling one, before he switched to another, keeping her unbalanced. By the sounds of the Eevee, Yellow could tell she was going to cum soon.

She turned to Pikachu and kissed him, the mouse returning it eagerly, before they separated. She could taste herself in his mouth and it was hot. "Pikachu, fuck me. Make me scream again." She demanded, grabbing and stroking his dick, adoring the way it twitched in her hand. He nodded, gulping, and walked to her hips, gently climbing over her thigh to get between her legs again. "Oh, god, Pikachu don't be so careful. I'm not going to break!" She said, laughing, as he smirked and lined himself up. She could feel his wet tip at her entrance, the tingling electric pre-cum dripping down her lips to her anus. "Oh, and one last thing." She said, as she felt him pushing in. "Don't paralyze me again!" She finished right before he shoved himself in.

_'Maybe pokemon just have better sex? Maybe Garret wasn't as good as I thought?'_ Yellow didn't know what to think. She just knew that Pikachu had started fucking her and she didn't want it to stop.

She gripped the blanket with both hands, balling up her fists, till she could feel her nails biting into her palms through the fabric. The small yellow mouse didn't have length, so instead of taking his time to get her used to him, he thrust in at intense speeds, using his powerful legs to hilt himself every time. Yellow felt him hopping and giggled, before it turned into a low, lust filled moan. She opened her eyes, not knowing she had closed them, and saw her lover, his sparking cheeks firing off random volts, as he worked himself in between her legs. She trembled at the arousal she sensed from him.

"Oh, fuck, Star! Do it again!" Yellow heard, but didn't want to look passed Pikachu to see. She relished the feeling of the pokemon's harsh thrusts ripping into her. They didn't hurt, but she felt like any minute she was going to crumble into dust. Every thrust was accompanied by either a liquid surge of electric pre-cum pouring into her, or by his name being grunted between his little teeth. She watched his nose twitch from the exertion of fucking her and she giggled again.

He growled at her, thinking she was giggling at him, and went harder. She could feel his paws on her hips, using them to keep him steady as he sped up, his little claws digging in, but not drawing blood. She watched his tail, as it held perfectly still, high in the air, and every few thrusts sent not just electricity from his cheeks, but also a small bolt from his tail tip to fire into the air. She started worrying about a forest fire, but was too gone to care.

After a few minutes, he was still going strong, burying his short, electric length into her hot depth, and all she could do was moan or gasp from the intensity. She knew he was close to his end, like her, because every thrust ended with a short zap and she could feel it in her very being. She almost came each time she felt his tingling pre-cum squirt into her, but she wanted to hold off for him, so she could feel his electric cum bursting into her core.

Neither trainer or pokemon could exhale without moaning or grunting out their breaths, and they were both trying to grasp anything they could find, trying to grab hold of something, as their orgasms prepared to lift them up. Yellow ended up grabbing the blanket and Pikachu found her wrists, bending down, so he could get a firm grip and go faster. She could feel sweat literally run from her throat and chest and she could feel it in her hair, matting darkened strands to her forehead and shoulders. She slid a hand over her bouncing breast and felt her hardened nipple slip under her drenched fingers, as she pulled on it. Even her taut belly was slick with sweat. "Oh, Pikachu..."

"Oh, god, Star! Don't ever stop this..." Yellow heard Cody moan, and she could finally see what was happening because Pikachu was hunching over her pelvis, shoving his cock inside her and pulling back slowly, trying to delay their orgasms. What Yellow saw though, made her vaginal muscles clench, and she heard Pikachu grunt, stopping mid-stroke, so he could breathe through his gnashing teeth.

The teenager was four feet from Yellow and Pikachu, on his back and with his arms at his sides. One hand was gripping the blanket so tightly, Yellow could see it bunching up and pulling to him. The other hand was grasping lightly at his Eevee's neck, guiding her wet mouth over his hard cock. They had gone from him pleasing his Eevee to her engulfing the first few inches of his cock in her mouth. Just as Cody's hand held tighter to Star and he groaned, releasing his semen onto Star's tongue, Yellow came.

She clung to the blanket with both hands, both to hold on and to push herself away from Pikachu. It was almost like a game of tug-o-war, trying to escape what felt like the closest thing bordering on pain and pleasure, as she's ever experienced, and trying to embrace it at the same time.

As her inner walls clamped tight around him, shutting out the world, except for where they met, she felt him jerk inside her, his yellow length twitching and jumping, as he pushed forward as hard as he could one last time. His cum blasted into her and she could feel it coating her insides.

The pleasant shocks and jolts from earlier were magnified ten fold, sapping her strength, as she screamed her orgasm to the forest. She screamed until she had no breath, and still continued silently into the air. Her chest was shaking and she could feel the sweat soaking the blanket beneath her. Her hands fisted into the blanket again and she pushed away now. Pikachu was lost and he didn't try to stay in Yellow, but he was still cumming.

His cock jerked and sent a volley of electric cum onto Yellow's reddened pussy, igniting the already raw nerves with more electricity. She yelped, finally able to make noise again, and clutched at her thighs. The muscles were jumping like they were live wires and she tried to massage them to calm down, but she was so out of breath.

Pikachu lay back, his cock twitching and dribbling cum. His eyes were shut tight and his arms and legs were limp, his tail the only thing moving, and that was to comfort Yellow, rubbing her arms as she worked to calm down. He was mumbling his name over and over, a content smile plastered on his face.

Yellow finally stopped her legs from jumping as much and leaned forward, on her knees, to rest her face between Pikachu's legs. "Oh, god, Pikachu... That was amazing." She gasped, panting her breath, feeling her pokemon's eyes on her rising and falling breasts, and she saw his cock lightly twitching still. "I want to thank you for it. Can I clean you?" A gentle nod told her she could, and she bent her face down to his groin and took his lessening length into her wet mouth.

Her tongue traced nonsense all over the head, as her lips slid farther down and massaged him. When she reached his base and her tongue couldn't stay at the tip, she slipped it down to skate across his shaft, bathing the skin and fur in saliva and cleaning the salty tang from him. Pikachu was moaning all the way, wringing his paws in her brown hair.

As she kept going, she felt him hardening, but she knew she couldn't have sex again. She pulled up and smiled at him, leaning towards him, so she could slip him between her breasts. "Pikachu, we aren't going to have sex again now, but I can't just leave you like this." The yellow mouse nodded, trying to calm down from his orgasm, but Yellow wouldn't let him. "Do you want to finish here," She pointed to her chest, right between her breasts. "Or do you want to finish here?" She asked, opening her mouth.

He nodded again and opened his mouth, trying to say what he wanted in the absence of language. She felt him throb against her skin and quickly she bent back down and took him in her mouth, sucking gently, but firmly to get his tasty cum.

The moment her heated mouth engulfed him to its fullest, he thrust his hips high, getting as deep as he could, as he let a loud groan escape his throat. Because he just came, he was very sensitive, to the point where the skin around his tip hurt with the briefest of touches, and it took him no time to finish. A small amount of his charged cum burst into Yellow's mouth and she greedily swallowed it, savoring the delicious jolts it sent between her legs, feeling like it was trying to join the rest of his cum in her pussy. She moaned as she pulled off, licking him once more to be sure he was cleaned.

Pikachu's paws rose to the top of her head, resting in her hair, as they stared at each other, her blushing face at his lap and his own face full of simmering heat. "Oh, Pikachu, this was amazing." She purred, reaching her hand down to her lower lips and playing across them, enjoying the gentle twinges of arousal it brought.

"That was hot!" Cody said, making Yellow look over to the blushing teen and his Eevee mate. Star was still in his lap, but she had stopped licking and suckling him and they were cuddling, his hands petting her, as she rubbed against his stomach. He was sitting cross-legged and his face was bright, the smile plastered on lighting it even more. "I didn't know sex could be like that..." He said. The note of simple awe was not lost on Yellow, and it seemed Star didn't miss it either.

The small brown and white furred pokemon leaned up, planting her forepaws on his chest, and pressed her nose into his throat, burying her face in his scent and mixing it with her own. "So, you liked it too?" He mentioned, chuckling when she lightly bit him. "I'm guessing you want to do that again sometime?" He asked, bringing her face to his and kissing her on the lips. The evolution pokemon could only moan into the passion.

"You two are perfect for each other." Yellow said, grabbing Pikachu and holding him to her chest, his face nuzzling her shoulder. She sighed and bent down, brushing her lips across the top of his head, before lifting him to her face. Giving him a hard kiss, she pulled back and smiled. "And you... what am I going to do with you?" The mouse shrugged, not sure what she was talking about, but playing along anyway.

"You took my underwear and left it in the forest. That's not nice." She said, strangely calm about it. Pikachu was starting to worry now. "If you don't get it, now, I'll never let you see me naked again." The electric type couldn't wait to leave her arms, his yellow body darting into the foliage, and she, Cody, and Star all laughed.

"So, what now?" Cody asked when they calmed down and Eevee jumped from his hands to curl into a ball and lick her fur.

"What do you mean?" Yellow was staring into the woods where Pikachu ran off to, wondering why it took so long to find her panties, when he hadn't taken so long to take them out there.

"I mean, we," he started, pointing to Eevee and himself. "Are going back home to catch up on the love we've missed out on. When we're good and ready, we'll head out and challenge the gym leaders." He paused, waiting for his unaired question to manifest itself somehow, but he pushed on when the brunette looked at him in expectation. "Okay, so where are two headed?"

Yellow was about to talk, when Pikachu bolted into the clearing, carrying her Sunflora panties in his paws. "Pika Pika!" He yelled out, as he kept running passed them and into the underbrush. They were about to ask when four Beedrill soon filled the air, chasing him and apparently gaining. Yellow had one second to think before a black spiral closed in around them.

And still the journey goes on...

* * *

Author Notes: Cue battle music. Oh Noes! What's going to happen? Will Yellow catch a black and yellow pokemon? Will Star and Cody ever have intercourse? Will the author finish messing around and start writing? All in good time. I know I said this chapter would have more smut, but it came out like this. The next one is sure to have more though.

Wolves134: Thanks for helping with the rename.

Wyatt Schroeder: Thanks, dude, I love it when I get reviews.

Bartimeaus: Thanks for the review, and I've tried to incorporate your words of wisdom into 'Electric Yellow'.

Alright, I've gotta write the next one! silverlining990, buh bye.


	6. What's that buzzing noise?

I don't own pokemon, and this isn't based on any real life persons. Any resemblance to any living, dead, or otherwise person is fictional and entirely made up by you, the reader. I don't make any profit from this story.

Warning: Alright, so, you guys know the Beedrill. No underage shenanigans and nobody gets hurt. Wait, that's not right. 18 or older, only! Yeah, that sounds better...

Chapter warnings: There's no smut, sex, porn etc., but there is violence, poison, and a fair amount of action (mostly tied in with the violence). And still plenty of humor.

This chapter continues where we left off, with Yellow wanting that cupcake and Pikachu growing to fifty feet tall to fight a monolithic Venomoth. Okay... no, you're right. That was Godzilla.

I started writing this chapter a few days ago, and I was going to make the Beedrill lose in a page or two, but ended up writing a whole new chapter. I'm kind of proud of it, if not just because of the short time it took to finish. I'm starting the next one now, so don't try and copy my notes. I know I keep forgetting to write the group thing I talked about last time, but it's cumming. This is really just filler, but it's a story, so read it. If you want... or not. I'll just text you the details.

Second warning: It's time to smut up or shut up. So be 18!

* * *

Pokemon ElectricYellow

Chapter 6: What's that buzzing noise?

Or: Flying vibrators!

The underwear in his mouth tasted so good, but he couldn't pay attention to that now. He was running for his life. He was running so fast through the forest, that he almost could've thought the forest was moving around him, if it weren't for having to dodge trees and bushes and jump over logs. The poison bee pokemon weren't having nearly as tough a time as him. From being born in the forest, they were easily able to miss hitting branches, while Pikachu had to narrowly slip by jutting roots and ferns. As they gained on him, he kept calling to Star to help him.

The Eevee dove into the underbrush on the side, racing to get to him. Her trainer was a few steps behind, making sure to be on the main path to distract the pokemon giving chase. Pikachu didn't know where his trainer was, but he knew she was doing something to help. He knew she wouldn't let him down.

* * *

"What do I do?" The brunette asked of no one. She was going to follow Cody, but he was too fast and she didn't know where he was going. She couldn't make any decisions, knowing something could happen to Pikachu. It was different with a Rattata. Those she could kick if it came down to Pikachu losing, but the Beedrill could overpower her new pokemon and possibly take him to their home for revenge. She'd seen once on T.V. how a pack of them had taken a small boy, because he threw a rock at their hive. She shivered, just thinking about being surrounded by all those bug types.

wanting to be ready when something happened, she started getting dressed. She snapped her Sunflora bra on, hoping she got both Pikachu and the matching underwear when this was all through. She pulled her yellow shirt overhead, arranging the pokeball in between her breasts, and she slipped the orange skirt up her legs, feeling the brush of the hem just above her knees. She fixed her long, wavy brunette hair, as she spied Cody's clothes on the blanket. He'd only pulled on his boxers when he ran after them, but she didn't think anyone would object in the forest.

"Pikachu!" She heard, fear and desperation filling the call. Yellow turned to it and started following his voice. "Pikachu, do something to let me know where you are!" She yelled into the forest. All she heard was a steady thump that could've been the driving beat of a rock song, but she knew it was her blood pumping in her ears.

Nothing happened, and she was starting to worry she lost them, when she heard Pikachu call out again, directly followed by a brightness coalescing into a Thunder Shock from the forest. She followed it, hoping to help him somehow. Through the bushes off the path she went, making sure not to get snagged on a branch or make too much noise, but her heart was pounding all the same. It when the ferns in front of her were pushed aside that she was able to smile.

Pikachu had sent the ball of lightning farther than he had intended to travel, just to throw off the bugs, and he ended up hurtling right into his trainer. "Pika, Pi!" He jumped into her arms and Yellow hugged him close, grinning. Pikachu was happy, but he also had to run from those Beedrill. "Pika, Ka!" He said, pointing to the sky.

"Right." Yellow ran away from the steadily increasing buzz and, just as she was sure they were right behind her, Pikachu sent a Thunder Shock behind them, nearly causing Yellow to scream out, as it touched her shoulder. She stumbled from the intense pain, but as powerful as it was, it was also brief, and she got right back on track.

Yellow looked back and saw one of the poison bee pokemon drop from the sky, twitching with sparks, and she felt a bolt of joy run through her. Star burst from a low hanging branch by another bug, quickly Tackling it and throwing it off-balance, sending it crashing into a tree.

The Eevee fell into a run and caught up with Yellow and Pikachu, with Cody soon joining them, some leaves stuck in his short, brown hair. "Yellow, we need- to fight them! - More are already- coming." He panted, his words stopping at times to focus on not tripping over his own feet.

"But if we just run away-" Yellow started, but Cody finished.

"We run out of forest. We have to fight them!" He yelled, as he tripped over a rotted log. He caught himself with his hands though, pushed off the leaf strewn ground, and kept going.

"Fine! How do you want to do it?" She grumbled. It was only her fourth real fight, and she wasn't even sure Pikachu would listen to her. She didn't want Cody or Star to get hurt, but she wasn't dumb; she knew they couldn't outrun the Beedrill forever.

"We're in the direction of the clearing. We head there and you and Pikachu slow them down." He said.

"Right, his electricity can paralyze them! And then you and Star follow-up and finish them?" She asked.

"Yeah, but we need to make it there in the first place. As soon as we pass the last trees into the clearing, tell Pikachu to let loose with the most powerful one he's got." Cody looked up at the mouse and nodded, sure he knew the plan.

Yellow wasn't sure though, and nudged Pikachu with her hand. "You understand what to do, right? Massive Thunder shock, but only when we're clear!" Pikachu nodded and Yellow smiled, happy about their chances. When she was given the mouse by Professor Oak, he had told her his electricity was his best weapon, followed by his blinding speed. She hoped it would be enough to take down the Beedrill, along with Star's abilities.

The thick foliage, ferns and branches that slapped their torsos and limbs as they ran, soon gave way to the clearing. Their packs were there, waiting for them like good, little backpacks do, and the blanket was still there, although someone had crumpled it up during a certain activity. The campfire was still lit, but was dwindling by now.

Yellow slowed, watching as Cody and Star kept running, the boy turning briefly to flash a grin, before turning and following the Eevee into the opposite wall of forest. Pikachu jumped from her shoulder when she stopped in the clearing, waiting for the buzzing to get as loud as it could, before they saw the Beedrill.

"Pika," he said, growling with an angry look on his face. His red electricity pouches sparked and he grinned, envisioning what was going to happen to the flying vibrators. As he backed up, ready to jump into the thick of the bugs, Yellow told him to wait. He wasn't waiting.

He ran with determination toward where they just left the trees, seeing a few Beedrill already entering the clearing. "Pikachu!" He called, surging the electricity in his body to the tip of his tail at the last second. It zipped along his small body, making his fur stand up in places, and he turned in mid-air, tilting his body, so he could whip his tail at them. He did, flinging the Thunder Shock almost in an arrow shape at them, the energy racing toward the five Beedrill.

They were engulfed immediately by the orb of lightning and two of them fell right then, but the other three kept going. As Pikachu landed, Yellow could see one of them going slower, emitting slight shocks that made it wobble in the air. She hoped it would fly into a tree. When those three finally left the clearing after Cody and Star, Yellow heard the stragglers buzzing, the ones Cody had warned about. She turned and saw five more Beedrill flying into the clearing.

"Pikachu, you were supposed to wait for all of them!" She yelled.

Pikachu barked at her, as if to say, 'If I did, then they'd be gone and these ones would be down.'

She nodded, if only to remind herself that it didn't help to freak out about it. She bent down and picked up a hand-sized rock, and standing and cocking her arm back, she aimed and threw it at two bees in the back. The stone caught on one of their thin, transparent wings, and it flapped haphazardly, until it bumped into the other one and brought them both down.

Pikachu went after the remaining three, sending several Thunder Shocks, weaker than before, but they only hit trees. He followed them into the forest for a moment, but came back mumbling dejectedly. "It's okay, Pikachu, Cody's bringing them back this way and Star and you can finish them off." Yellow said, as she bent down to pick up her panties, which, in all the chaos, Pikachu must've dropped. "And you did save my underwear, so you deserve a reward." Just then, Cody and Star joined them, the teen carrying a branch over his shoulder like an Aipom ball bat and the Eevee panting for breath.

"They're here!" He yelled, trying to be heard over the buzzing. The two rushed to Yellow and Pikachu, standing their ground against the threat.

The Beedrill were looking very angry, as they flew into the clearing, antennae twitching and venom dripping from their stingers. The three that had started the fight, their carapaces still sizzling from Pikachu's Thunder Shock, and the three that had arrived later, were all buzzing loudly, almost insisting the group give up their yellow friend. Yellow could see one was still shaking with visible jolts of electricity. She had hoped Pikachu's Thunder Shock would've paralyzed more, but it was better than none of them getting paralyzed.

Yellow saw Cody pull his makeshift bat into swinging position, a few leaves swaying, and she was reminded of a movie that came out awhile ago, called Unknowns, where the ending involved a man with an Aipom ball bat. Star was crouched down, a fierce growl emanating from her small body, showing her determination. Pikachu was on the girl's other side, practically rippling electricity, as his cheeks flared and his paws clenched. Yellow joined in, bending down and grabbing a few more rocks. She held them in the crook of one arm, as she aimed with the other, going for the already shocked bugs.

It must have been that one final movement that set the battle off, telling the poison bee pokemon it was everyone for themselves, but Yellow would never admit it later.

Two of the Beedrill lined up their arm stingers and dove down, aiming for Pikachu. Yellow threw the rock in her cocked-back arm and it sailed right between the red eyes of one, making it veer to the left and narrowly miss a tree, before rejoining its brethren. Pikachu dodged the other, letting it pull up and take back to the sky.

Three bent their bellies and their stingers glowed white, a similar-colored Poison Sting spraying out, going for more targets this time. Star and Pikachu both spread out, but Cody wasn't wearing anything protective, and Yellow jumped to him, knocking him down. She felt a few of the pins hit her shoulder, but got back up, bringing the boy with her.

"Come on!" She called, aiming another rock at the bugs. Cody pulled the branch back and swung, trying to hit one out of desperation. The Beedrill soon realized they didn't need to be that low and flew up higher, completely negating the teenager's wild flailing. Yellow smiled at that. She didn't want to add to Cody's plate by saying he looked like a dork, but he did look like those old T.V. game shows where people would get in glass tubes and snatch the money blowing through the air.

Instead of pointing this out, she threw the rock, hitting one of the Beedrill in its head. It shook its head, hovering there, and Yellow took the momentary defenselessness and threw another stone. This one clipped its wing and hit another one behind it. The second Beedrill didn't react, but the first one started panicking, one wing working and the other flapping mildly. It didn't have a chance of flying easily though, and landed like a Magikarp, falling on its side and further crippling the wing.

Cody told Yellow to cover for him, and she nodded, taking her aim again, thinking he was going to beat the bug to a pulp. He ran to it, holding his arms over his head to avoid any Poison Stings, and pulled the bug/poison type away from the fight. She watched, surprised, as he dragged it to a tree and tapped it on the head, but it didn't open its eyes. Cody came back to Yellow's side, smiling, before he set his face and held his makeshift weapon aloft. Yellow agreed with his actions; they wanted the Beedrill out of their hair, but didn't want them hurt.

* * *

Pikachu might've had different sentiments. He had climbed up a tree and waited for them to come closer. He knew Star was on the other side of the clearing, doing the same as him, but he also knew she could only tackle one opponent at a time, whereas his Thunder Shock could hit them all. He was biding his time, watching his pretty trainer throwing rocks at the hated foes, and he silently vowed never to make her mad when rocks were around.

The closest Beedrill was still hovering ten feet away, looking for its chance to strike the two teenagers, but Pikachu was certain he could jump out far enough to grab its leg and then attack. He backed up along the branch, trying not to slip, and just as he was about to run forward, she called him.

"Pikachu, we need you! Use Thunder Wave!" He looked down and tried in vain to signal her, but she wasn't looking for him, as she was defending attacks from the enemy. He squared his shoulders and charged along the branch.

He broke through the leaves and the sun shone brightly, heralding his approach. He felt good and strong, but then gravity took over and something was wrong. He couldn't fly! He scrabbled at the closest bug, which still hadn't noticed him, and he gripped tightly to the leg, just like he planned. He savored that small victory, breathing just because he still could, and then began letting electricity surge in his cheeks.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Wave!" Yellow called, and Pikachu was almost going to listen to her for the excitement and intensity in her voice. She didn't sound scared or uncertain, but ready to battle, and he wanted to follow her siren call, but he had to do what he thought was best. He gripped onto the Beedrill with a tight hold and let the electricity go.

Thunder Wave deals no damage to the enemy whatsoever, but Thunder Shock ensures them to at least be feeling his might. If they fell from the sky like the buzzing vibrators they were, then so be it. As the flood of yellow energy left him, crackling before him and enshrouding the six poison bee pokemon, he felt invulnerable, even though he'd used a good amount of power already. He knew not many of the bug pokemon would be left standing and that he and the Eevee could handle what was left, but when the brightness evaporated, he was more than disappointed. "Pika Pi!" He screamed, calling for help as all the bug/poison types converged on him.

* * *

"Why didn't he do what I said?" Yellow complained, looking on and finding only a tiny bit of satisfaction at the building mass of black and yellow. She knew that if they were paralyzed, the Beedrill might not be able to fight, but Pikachu deliberately disobeyed her order. She felt he should be punished for his disregarding her, but she didn't want this. With how predatory their gaze was, she was sure the Beedrill were going to eat Pikachu for making them angry.

"Star, do it now!" Cody yelled, throwing his branch at the cloud of buzzing pokemon. It knocked one of the Beedrill in the back and fell back to the ground, but the bug didn't even acknowledge it. "Before he gets poisoned!"

Yellow hadn't thought of that. They'd only started out two days ago. '_What kind of a trainer lets her first pokemon get poisoned after only two days?' _She knew that answer without even having to find a mirror. '_Me... I'm a horrible trainer_.' But with the weight of the stones in her arm, she realized she wasn't stuck being a bad trainer.

Grabbing one, she gave the rest to Cody, telling him to toss her more when she says. He nodded and she turned to the pokemon. She aimed, cocked back, and flung the rock as hard as she could at the nearest Beedrill. She was pretty proud of herself, because Cody had thrown a whole tree branch, something big enough to fight up close with, and she'd thrown a hand-sized rock at the thing, getting its attention better. She was proud... until the bug flew down and she had to cover her face with her arms.

"No, get away you stupid bug! We don't want any!" As Yellow yelled at the pokemon, waving her hands to ward off any blows, Cody was sneaking up with the branch. He swung as hard as he could, like a kid trying to break it open like a Porygon at his birthday party, and he didn't miss. It dropped to its feet, jabbing its arm stingers in the boy's direction, though Cody stepped away, brandishing the branch, and went to Yellow's side.

"You alright?" He asked her, looking over her arms to see if it had stung her.

"Yeah, but this is really scary." She admitted, not knowing what to do now. They were outnumbered and already it seemed Pikachu didn't have much power left, and she didn't even know where Star was. She knew they should've trained more. It was fun having sex, but actually training and battling pokemon was looking to be hard work. She glanced at the blanket, remembering what Pikachu did for her, when she got an idea. "Hey, bug types are weak against fire types, right?"

"Yeah, but we don't have any fire types, and I don't have a fire stone to evolve Star." They were still trying to fight the Beedrill in front of them, but it had called one of its friends down, and now two bugs were stalking the two teens, probably picking which of them were going to eat who for dinner. The intent in their crimson eyes was condemning, and Yellow could just imagine being prepared with a side of fried Tepig strips. She turned from them, looking to Cody's eyes to catch his attention. He stared back and she nudged her head to the campfire, telling him she had a plan. Then she held her hands in the air and made a shooing gesture, telling him to distract them. "Oh, got it!" He said, a smile making his dimples show.

He started to his right, but only to fake them out, and then went left, breaking away as fast as he could. Being hunters in a dark forest where it's best to catch prey by seeing movement, the Beedrill both began hovering to follow him, but one of them realized Yellow needed watching, too, yet it was too late. She was already running to the blanket by the time it turned its head.

She got most of the way to the campfire when she felt the Beedrill landing on her back, its wiry legs sliding across her legs and the points of its arms pressing into her shoulders. She screamed out, falling to her knees and onto her hands. Even though it was a bug that needs to be light to fly, it was still heavy enough to knock the breath from her lungs. Feeling that singular need to breath, but feeling paralyzed and not able to, she reached her arm out to the fire and grasped one of the sticks.

"Yellow!" Cody yelled out, seeing his chance to slam the end of the branch into the Beedrill fighting him. It wheezed out and he almost laughed, as it sounded like when a balloon is pinched shut and you squeeze the air out slowly. It stumbled back and he rushed forward, swinging the branch at its head. Its face swiveled to the right and it fell to the ground, and Cody ran to Yellow's aide, but he didn't have much to do. He watched Yellow grab the burning torch and shove it to the Beedrill's stomach. The bug type clutched its abdomen and fell back, the spot behind its arm stingers smoking.

"Grab one and help me get Pikachu!" She said, running past him to shove the end of her torch into the buzzing cloud above her. "Hang on, Pikachu, we're coming!" Cody joined her, his own branch on fire and swinging into the pack of Beedrill, as he threw the smaller torches at them, making them flinch from the quick burning sensations.

A Beedrill separated from the battle and flew behind the teens, bowing its body inward to sting Cody. Yellow and Cody heard the buzzing, but were too slow to react, just barely bringing their burning weapons up to block, when a brown and white blur sped across their vision, Tackling the black and yellow bug.

Star had waited for the right moment to attack, watching her new friend, Pikachu, launch himself into the battle, and she never saw a chance to make a difference. Seeing her beloved about to get stung sent her into overdrive, and she leapt from tree to tree, silently praying the Beedrill she'd seen flying passed her was just escaping. When she saw it was going for her trainer though, she flew into the air and rammed her left side into it, pushing it into the campfire. It sizzled a few seconds as it cried out, but crawled quickly to the tree line, slumping against a bush as it fainted.

Star wasn't as lucky though. She'd taken the blow meant to bring down the teenager, and the Twineedle hurt, but she knew that wasn't the real pain. It was the venom pumping in her bloodstream that made her fall over, the poison already slowing her down. "No, Star!" Cody got down to his knees and held the Eevee to his chest. "Star..." He pleaded, looking into her eyes. When she finally lost consciousness and her eyelids closed, he stood up, enraged. He stared at the flickering flames on the end of his branch, as if the heat reflected his emotional state, and threw the burning branch into the small swarm.

The bugs shrieked and one of the poison bee pokemon swooped low, ducking a swing of Yellow's torch and almost getting close enough to jab Cody, before it rose higher, evading his attacks. "We can't do this too long, Yellow. They're bound to go higher." He said, as he threw the last of the small torches he held.

Yellow agreed, but she didn't see anyway out of this, unless... "Pikachu, use Thunder Wave, now!" She yelled, trying to force every sense of desperation into the command. She was sure that with how weak the bug types were, they'd be paralyzed indefinitely.

At first, nothing happened and she started thinking it was hopeless and she'd better head home now in defeat, before she got into too much trouble, but then she heard her pokemon call out. "Pikachu, use Thunder Wave, now!" She repeated, this time hardening her voice, so he'd know she was serious.

Suddenly, the air filled with a crackling sound and a yellow, writhing mass of electric tendrils exploded outward, instantly crippling all the remaining Beedrill. The mass extended further until it dissipated, but by then all the Beedrill were down, either from earlier, or from the paralytic Thunder Wave. Some were still feeling the jolts running through their bodies, their crumpled forms shaking every few seconds. The wave affected some of the other ones that had fallen earlier, but mostly it was a pile of sparking, writhing insects in the center of the clearing, with a few unconscious ones resting against, or laying down by trees.

The yellow mouse fell along with the Beedrill, landing on one, and Yellow ran to him and clutched him, checking him over for wounds. He had a few stings and bites, but it didn't look like he was poisoned. "Pikachu, are you alright?" She held him to her chest and his silent nod comforted her.

"How is he?" Cody asked, coming over with Star wrapped up in his black shirt. He'd already pulled on his jeans and put on his backpack, and now only cuddled with the Eevee. Yellow could see the pokemon was unconscious, breathing slowly, and her eyes were scrunched in pain, as the poison assaulted her.

"He says he's fine, but what about her?"

He looked down and Yellow saw a change pass over the sixteen year old boy's face. He looked a few years older, with hooded eyes and lips set in a thin line, as if was he contemplating some life-altering event. Yellow was pretty sure that was close enough to what was actually happening. "She's poisoned, but if I run to the pokemon center, that should be just enough time..." He said, not wanting to even finish the sentence, in case it did happen.

He turned to go, but Yellow put her hand on his arm. "Wait, I have an antidote you could use. I don't know how much poison she'll be left with, but it should hold it off until you reach the center." She said, as she pulled him to the blanket. He nodded, gratitude flooding his features, making his face less grim and his eyes more inviting.

She knelt down, pushing a limp Beedrill away, and unzipped her backpack. Everything was still there, but she dug around for the half-empty orange bottle, finding it underneath a towel. It was the size of a lighter, with a transparent plastic holding what was left of the orange liquid. When she found it in the stream on Route 2, she didn't think she'd be giving it to a friend who wasn't her own pokemon, but, like with the Pidgeotto that had attacked them, she was happy to help. She just wished she had something for the many paralyzed bug/poison types.

She handed it to him, zipping the backpack closed, and stood up. As he opened the spray nozzle, she said, "I don't know how good it'll do, since it wasn't full when I got it, but Star can have it." He smiled slightly and set the Eevee on the blanket.

"Okay, Star, I'm going to spray you with some antidote. It should stop some of the pain, but I don't know about all of it." The unconscious Eevee didn't acknowledge, so he just pulled the trigger. The liquid sprayed out, shrouding her in a faint, orange mist, until he used the entire amount. It glittered, as it was absorbed into her fur, until it looked like she'd just gotten back from the groomers. She snuggled into the blanket a little, like she felt a strong breeze, and curled back up, twitching a few times. She still held her eyes shut in pain and she was still unconscious, but her breath was coming faster.

"She looks better." Yellow commented, and Pikachu jumped down and patted the evolution pokemon's side, quietly apologizing to her.

"Pikachu, thank you." Cody said, turning to give the empty bottle to Yellow, who bent to put it back. He knelt down to talk to the mouse. "If you didn't use Thunder Wave like you did, Star and I might not be able to go back home, now. You might have saved Yellow, too." He looked up to her and saw her watching. She mouthed, 'thank you', and he turned to Pikachu. "Your trainer knows what she's doing most of the time, Pikachu. You guys need to work together more to keep this from happening again, but I think you two are going to do fine."

He stood back up, opening his backpack and pulling a spare shirt out. He put it on and zipped his pack closed. "Yellow, I know we just met, and I'm sixteen with no battle experience, but I think you've got your head on right. You're gonna go far, kid." He smiled goofily and thrust a hand into her long, brunette hair, ruffling it on top, and he breathed deep, perhaps remembering they were the same age. "Thank you, and I know Star would want to say it, too."

"Wait, do you want us to come with you?" She asked, and Pikachu went to her side, ready to stand by her decision, and her leg. Cody thought about his answer, as he picked Star up and bundled her in the blanket.

"Well, if you don't remember before all this happened," he gestured to the Beedrill aftermath, "I was planning to go back with Star and spend a few months there, just being a couple and training more. I know you weren't coming back with me just to walk her home, so I guess this is goodbye." He said, giving a slight wave before turning and walking.

"Wait, I already got a phone number from a girl yesterday, so we could stay in touch. Do you want to give me yours?" She wasn't planning on dating him, but he was still a good guy, and it would be fun to also make friends without sex being involved, even if that's how they became friends.

"Yeah, okay. Give me your pokedex." She opened her backpack and dug through it, finding the nosy object and handing it to him.

The red machine lit up, as he opened it. "Ah, hello. And who might you be?" The electronic voice asked. Cody smiled and said his name. "A strong name. This man is just right for you, Yellow. He's got a name." The device chimed in, before Yellow bit her lip and looked away from them to keep from yelling at the thing. She never programmed it to give her relationship advice. "And what might your number be?" The teen said his number, although he was blushing and trying not to laugh. "Oh, a good, strong number." Yellow wasn't sure how you know a number is strong or not, but she didn't ask, as Cody closed it.

"That was weird. Funny, but weird." He handed it back to her.

"Yeah, but you can laugh about it while you walk to Viridian. I'll call you sometime to catch up." He smiled and walked into the forest, where Yellow assumed the entrance was. After a moment, they didn't see or hear him anymore.

As she bent down to put the pokedex away, it chimed to life, spouting information. "Beedrill, the poison bee pokemon. Extremely territorial, they may attack in swarms if threatened. It stings opponents with the poisonous barbs on its arms and tail. Yikes! I wouldn't want to get in a fight with one."

"Yeah, like I'd want to do that again." Yellow said.

"If you want to fight one, play this call, used by males to compete for a female's attention." It said, and before Yellow could close it up, it began playing a low, angry buzz. Yellow tensed up, immediately shutting the device off and stowing it away. "Are you trying to get me killed?" She muttered under her breath.

Pikachu snickered, but pretended he had to cough instead. "Ha, ha, very funny. I bet you'd just love it if I was done in by one of these." She said, spreading her arms to gesture the many paralyzed and unconscious Beedrill.

She bent down, zipped her backpack closed, and made sure the encyclopedia was too deep to get her killed. As she walked over to the campfire to put it out, she spotted her Sunflora-print underwear. "Hey, thanks, Pikachu. But if you ever do it again, I'll end you." She said, growling a little, while she tucked them in the backpack. She wasn't going to wear them, until she got them cleaned in Pewter city.

Pikachu mumbled an apology, but perked up when she picked him up and kissed him. "I meant what I said earlier, about having sex with other people." She said. "Just make sure if there is some problem, to talk to me right away, before our feelings are hurt." He nodded and kissed her again.

Pikachu nuzzled into her neck, but she held him out again. "Wait, Pikachu. You do know to listen to me, right? I know sometimes we don't agree, and I'll listen to your reasoning when I can, but in an important battle, I need to know you got my back." Pikachu stared at her, his smile gone, but he didn't look mad. He looked sad. "You didn't like being wrong, but you also didn't like to see Star hurt. I don't want that to happen to you, or me, or any of our future friends." She was trying not to make him feel too bad, and she thought she succeeded, as he nodded, looking to her with determination, as if to confirm they were going to be the very best. She smiled and kissed him, nibbling his lips a few times.

She put him down and pulled her water bottle out from the side pouch on her backpack. She poured enough on the campfire, and it fizzled out, before ending with a withering smoke trail. "There, now the forest won't burn down." She said, smiling to Pikachu, but frowned when she noticed he was staring between her legs. She still hadn't put on any new panties. "Pikachu, get used to it. I like the breeze." She smirked, imagining him stumbling, as he stared up her skirt the whole way. "Come on, we gotta find a better place to sleep for the night than with a pile of bugs for company."

They set out, Yellow and Pikachu together again. He fell once, but Yellow said, "Told you to stop staring, and now you fell." He turned his head and continued walking, head held higher. They walked into the tree line, leaving the clearing full of unconscious Beedrill behind, and on to their next adventure. Well, the place they'd spend the night before their next adventure.

As the journey continues...

* * *

Author Notes: They live to fuck another day! Did you enjoy my non-pron? What's gonna happen next? Do they make sock puppets with squiggly eyes? Do they meet and get to know the Muffin man? Will they fight a bunch of weak sauce bug catchers, and then meet two high level bug trainers who have sex with Yellow? Smart money's on the last one. Starting it today, but no ETA in sight.

I'll probably press the big red button, but until then, silverlining990 is signing off.


	7. Working the bugs out

I don't own pokemon, and this isn't based on any real life persons. Any resemblance to any living, dead, or otherwise person is fictional and entirely made up by you, the reader. I don't make any profit from this story.

Warning: This is a story for adults. Whatever that means in your region/country, obey it. Or face the wrath of the Magikarp! (Yeah, I didn't think it was that bad at first, but it's the only pokemon I can catch now.)

Chapter Warnings: Okay, a little bit of everything here, and it's the longest chapter so far. Hetero bestiality/pokephilia, nudity, lesbian/yuri and straight human sex, anal, and female-on-female domination. There's also some waff in it, but not until later at the end.

AN: Hi, ppl, are you here for smut? I know I flaked out last time, but this has over ten pages of it, so be horny, my lovely internet. There is a recap in the first few pages, so, if you didn't do the assigned reading, you won't be in trouble.

I admit, Yellow is a dignified 'HO', but she still gets off nearly every chapter, and this is one of them.

If you notice I call Andrea and Oliver, 'Bug trainers', it's because they aren't 'Bug catchers'. They don't go around whining when they lose, (Andrea would rather dominate the winners), and they don't use Butterfree nets. They are Hot!, and those wimps just... aren't.

Second Warning: Because I love your innocence and childlike qualities, be 18, or risk tumbling yourself down a bad rabbit hole that hasn't been washed of people's sins since Alice waz here (the first time the bitch fell, not the newer ones).

* * *

Pokemon ElectricYellow

Chapter 7: Working the bugs out

Or: Getting kinky with it

"Alright, Caterpie, do it! Finish it up with a Tackle." The bug catcher yelled to the green pokemon, unaware Pikachu wasn't remotely close to 'finished'. The bug type launched itself into the air, straight to the yellow mouse pokemon, but Pikachu dodged easily and a Thunder Wave rippled out of him, paralyzing the green bug. The Caterpie barely had enough time to turn towards Pikachu, before it jolted and a few sparks crackled from its body.

"Alright, Pikachu... Finish this kid off with a Thunder Shock." Yellow said, almost bored with how easy this was. Pikachu bent inward, clutching his paws tightly, and built his power up. His cheeks sparked, as he yelled a second later and let the attack go. The bright ball of lightning sped across the ground, threatening to end abruptly if it ever crashed into the dirt. It hit the Caterpie and knocked it back, sending it rolling three times where it stopped at the base of a tree. The pokemon's eyes were closed and rolling in their sockets.

"No! Caterpie!" The bug catcher yelled as he ran to it. He fell to his knees, scraping them, and cradled the bug gently. "Hey, you're going to be fine. Who's my big, bad bug?" He said, as he held the Caterpie up. It had recovered from the knockout, but was still bleary eyed and woozy, although a little happier, now that it was with its trainer. The kid, Ian, held up his pokeball and returned it, the red beam swallowing up the bug type. "I guess you won." He said sadly, as if Yellow just said he'd never amount to anything.

The bug catcher was wearing the outfit that all these kids seemed to be wearing; Loose fitting shorts made of thin material, a thin, white tank top that let them deal with the heat of the forest, and a wide-brimmed hat that kept the sun out of their faces. Some of them wore backpacks, but most of them had a fanny pack around their waist. And all of them had a net strapped to their back, as if at any moment they could reach up and wield it like a sword. Ian looked a little younger than the other five she'd battled already, maybe 13 years old. He was shorter than the rest, and was probably told countless times by them that he'd fail. She felt a little sorry for him.

When he challenged her, she thought he was either going to cry, attempt to forfeit right before Pikachu struck the final blow, or reject any advice she had on battling when she beat him. He was just so loud when he demanded the battle, like he knew he'd win with his bug, and Yellow wanted to shove his face in the dirt. Even though this was an outcome she hadn't thought of, she admired and respected him for building up his pokemon and for treating it nice. One of the other bug catchers had kicked his Metapod when it was literally down, and she told Pikachu to shock him. He had done it with glee.

She looked at Ian, determining he was worth the compliment, and said, "Hey, don't get too upset. You kept Pikachu on his toes the whole time." He beamed and she inwardly smiled. She figured a little white lie wouldn't hurt, especially when technically Pikachu battles on his toes all the time, but Pikachu knew the difference and looked offended. She glanced to him and parted her lips, slipping her tongue out to lick her top lip slowly. Pikachu got the message; if he shut up and took one for the team, she'd take one from him.

"Thanks, I guess I am pretty good. Maybe with a little practice, I'll beat you?" He said, looking at Pikachu as if he were some small hill he had to climb. Pikachu grumbled, willing to let the comment slide, but Yellow disagreed.

"I don't think you can ever handle Pikachu, Ian. He's too good." As if to emphasize that point, Pikachu's cheek glands gave a few sparks. "But if you do good, keep treating your pokemon like friends, and maybe catch some pokemon not of this forest, you'd be able to beat dozens of trainers." She praised him, looking down to him like a little brother you can't help but root for. She knew that's how Garret's older sister, Daisy, used to look at him, when he was still in Pallet.

"Yeah, I saw some trainers earlier who went to the Safari Zone and caught these great bug pokemon. They were so dangerous looking." He said, livening up, as he talked about the new pokemon. "One was green and didn't have hands, and the other had these two giant spikes on its head. They knocked out Caterpie in seconds. Watch out for them." He turned around and walked away, pulling his net off his back and beginning a sting of weird noises, like he was calling for bug types.

Yellow looked down to Pikachu, who looked ready for that promise from earlier to be fulfilled. "You know we can't do that now, but in a half hour, we'll get to it." She reached her arm down, so he could jump to her shoulder. She still hadn't put any panties on under her skirt, and the constant breeze, combined with the rise in temperature going on since morning, all aroused her. It felt like someone teasing her, and she was as impatient as Pikachu to get some alone time.

Both the sixteen year old and the yellow pokemon had a lot to think about though, with how much had happened since they started their journey. Three days in and Yellow already had a list of small crises. Fleeing a storm of Spearow, becoming pokephiles, and fighting a swarm of Beedrill were all the highlights. It was a dangerous thing, life as a trainer. Yellow had a feeling it was like school though. _'It will dominate and overwhelm me immediately, but once I live it enough, I'll find my way around.'_

It helped they met friends along the way too. They met Ian, who Yellow thought was sweet, but didn't think she'd like traveling with a kid who was like a little brother. The other bug catchers were all mean and mad at the world for looking down on bug types. Ian wasn't the only friend though. They now had the phone numbers of two people who were both pokephiles.

Sammy was a seductress dressed in blue for her lifelong mate Kingston, the Nidoking, and she also loved her Nidoran , Missy. Yellow knew she was going to call them, as soon as the video phone in the Pewter City Pokecenter was available. The couple was charming and caring, with a streak of lust and exhibitionism that Yellow admired, but she would always remember Sammy, because she introduced Yellow and Pikachu to pokephilia and bi-sexuality. Now Yellow wouldn't ever be able to forget her.

The other friends were Cody and his pokemon, Star, an adorable Eevee. The two had been unrequited lovers for a while, and Yellow and Pikachu had helped them over their emotional hurdles. They also survived the Beedrill swarm attack together that almost killed them. Cody had to take Star to the Pokecenter after she was poisoned though, so he told Yellow they'd stay home and catch up later. She intended to call them, before calling Sammy on the video phone.

A pokemon journey is more than just friends though, and Yellow and Pikachu learned about that enough. A trainer needs to work together with their pokemon to deal with problems, and pokemon are supposed to trust their trainers. However, some don't always feel the trainer's are right or worthy for that trust. For whatever reason he disobeyed her, when Pikachu defied Yellow's order, he'd accidentally made the Beedrill swarm a lot deadlier. After listening to Yellow they'd won, and now Pikachu knew not to question her in the heat of battle.

As they walked, the electric type kept humming into her ear and licking her cheek, making it that much harder to not pull her clothes off for him. Her legs had a clear trail of her juices running down them and the added wetness made it even harder to concentrate, when the light wind blew across her damp petals, even if that mental power was to make her legs move.

They only went on for another five minutes, before she was setting her backpack down and pulling her shirt over her head. "Pika!" The yellow mouse pokemon exclaimed, excited about seeing her small C-cup breasts, even if in her bra. Her nipples were tenting the fabric, making two of the Sunflora faces poke out, and he giggled as he rubbed them.

She was about to moan and unclip her bra, when she heard someone approaching. "Pikachu, quiet." She whispered to him, crouching down behind a tree and pulling her shirt back on. Pikachu joined her, but didn't have the same discipline as her when it came to stopping during tense moments. The tongue lapping at her core drove her up the tree, and soon she had to fight to hear over her barely concealed breaths, which sometimes caught in her throat and threatened to become audible moans.

"This is a good spot to practice, Oliver." A female voice said to someone, and the sound pierced Yellow's lust-hazed mind. She didn't look around the tree yet, but she could hear they were just on the other side of it.

"Are you sure, babe? I don't know if Chase and Crush will be able to fight the same on a level street if we practice on unsteady ground." A male's voice this time, presumably Oliver's, but Yellow couldn't care if it was a tree talking, because Pikachu's tongue was now digging deeper into her warm, tight pussy, drinking her nectar. She tried to say something to him, but no thoughts entered her mind, and she was certain if she did open her mouth, moans would be the only things coming out.

"No, this clearing is pretty flat. I think we'll be fine." The female said with authority.

Yellow heard them moving some things around, probably setting up their campsite, and then she heard the release of their pokemon.

"Scyther!"

"Pinsir!"

"Okay, boys, we're going to train here today." The female said. Her disembodied voice lowered in volume, as Yellow heard her move somewhere farther away.

"And try to use the surroundings in the battle. Even if we do this in town, we can always offer this at a Pokecenter off the main road." The male, Oliver, said in the same floating way the girl's voice had. They both seemed to be moving farther, so Yellow turned to her left and looked around the tree she was leaning on and watched their fighting, in case they ended up attacking the tree and hitting her.

The clearing was small, about the size of a pool, and only the center had clear sunshine flooding in, with the rest darkening in shadows. In the clearing were a fold-up plastic chair, a small wooden stool, and a collapsible cardboard table with a metal framework. She could just barely make out the two pale, white faces in the far end of the shadows. One was a tall male, who was muscular enough to play on a sports team, although she doubted he was on one, since he was here to practice battling. The woman was just as muscular, despite being half a foot shorter than the man, and Yellow had a thought that maybe these two practiced battling with their pokemon. The image alone made more juice for Pikachu.

The two pokemon in the center of the clearing were unique to the Safari Zone, and Yellow knew these two must've been who Ian was talking about. One was green, standing five feet tall on two legs, and lean looking, as if he could move faster than the eye could follow. He had a pair of cream colored wings on his back, resembling fans, and although they looked like they could Fly, she knew they couldn't. Two giant, curved blades replaced his forearms and hands, and Yellow couldn't imagine how he picked up things. Although he was a bug type, the shape of his head reminded her of a reptile. She heard of Scyther and how they were respected as great swordspersons, able to defeat many foes in duals, and thought he definitely counted.

The other pokemon was clearly a bug type as well, having a wide, brown, hard carapace with bumps and ridges covering him. His arms were long, thin, and weak-looking, but his legs were short and sturdy, muscular enough to hold his broad body. His mouth was different though; instead of the jaws opening up and down like usual, they moved side to side, and he had sharp, pointed teeth. When she looked at both pokemon next to each other, they were the same height, but that was because of the brown one's giant horns. They were white, each a foot long, and studded with small spikes. As Yellow watched, several times the horns snapped closed on reflex, making a harsh, but dull thud, and she knew he fought others by squeezing those vicious appendages on his helpless prey. She knew he was a Pinsir.

The two pokemon stretched a bit, flexing muscles and releasing tension, and the Scyther started going into a deadly dance, swinging his arm blades in arcs. The teenager could hear the thin, whistling noise, as the scythes sliced through air. The Pinsir started doing similar exercises with his horns, chopping them closed and snapping them open. He seemed to have total control of the appendages, as she saw how he was able to manipulate them to bend forward and backward, as if he was able to pick up things behind him. Following what must've been a scheduled amount of warm-up time, the two stopped and the woman started talking.

"In the time of old Kanto, there lived a well-trained samurai." The woman said in a serene voice. It was more than a speaking voice though, as it carried to the far reaches of Yellow's soul, and she knew these people weren't here to practice battling. As she continued talking, the two savage looking bug types took to their rehearsed roles. The Scyther began weaving his blades in simple, yet elegant patterns, as if practicing the art his character was so lethal in and revered for. The Pinsir just stepped back and sat down on the chair, waiting for his cue to jump in.

"In the heart of Fuchsia city, the birth place of Ninjitsu and Jujitsu, he resided as the leader of a town. Someone they could look up to when needing solace, he was wise and gentle, but at the same time just and vindictive. His people saw no bloodshed as long as he lived there, for no one wanted to invade a town, or commit unspeakable wrongs, with his blade as the repercussion."

"This peace lasted for years, long enough for people to celebrate him as their hero and leader, the one who vanquished any and all challenges of that peace. It was a quiet and simple time, enjoyed by the town's people both young and old. The days were often filled with the sounds of farming equipment being used to harvest the town's food, as well as the sounds of the many pokemon living on the farms. There was never any doubt in any visitor's mind that this place was something needing preserved. The greetings said by content and blissful inhabitants, and the breathy moans of lovers uttered in the middle of the night, and even the gleeful cries of happy children after their learning was through all declared the town a constant entity, as thriving and vital as the ocean lapping at the banks of the town's southern edge."

"In addition to the Samurai's responsibilities of watching over the town, he soon married the young sweetheart he had met and courted in his adolescence, only to lose her to a rival so long ago. She was the Leppa of his eye, and after meeting again after so many years of absence, they took to each other like the teenagers they once were, falling over their words and listening to the other's dreams the way only the smitten and in love can."

Yellow listened to the story, the voice and words transporting her back to a long ago time, and the Scyther's actions made her forget she was in the middle of the Viridian Forest, eavesdropping on a rehearsal of a performance put on by people that were probably respected for their craft, while being eaten out by her Pikachu. His tongue was probing her, digging in her tunnel, to the point that she knew the shape of the wet muscle would be engraved on her walls for a week. She couldn't stop the pleasurable torture though, as he was biting her petals warningly whenever she tried to reach down and push him away, and she didn't know how long she could hold her orgasm in.

"They soon had a daughter that the Samurai and the Lady raised into a healthy, flourishing young woman. Together, the Samurai and the Lady made sure that their daughter knew what to do when the peace would eventually end, whether by mere age, or by something far more sinister. They were confident that she would continue on their legacy, being trained by her father and taught the world's knowledge by her mother. It was one fateful encounter with a traveling stranger that threatened not only the peace of the town, but the lives as well."

The Pinsir entered the 'stage' then, replacing the Scyther, as he worked a similar routine. He didn't slowly or gently sway in the wind like the green pokemon did, but he used his horns to threaten and terrorize anyone who would've been sitting in the front of the audience. His horns clamped shut and opened fast, startling even Yellow, who was safe behind the tree. He trampled around all over the grass, leaving slight footprints in his wake, and he tossed his head, making a show of his strength, by uprooting small shrubs and scraping grooves into the bark of the trees. The Scyther was off to the side now, sitting at the same chair the Pinsir had used.

"The Stranger was a savage man, taking what he wanted from the town and never leaving payment or gratitude to the people who worked hard for it. They would've gladly shared with him, but when he started beckoning the women to where he was staying, a few miles away from the town, the people watched him more closely. As expected, when he was through with the women, he put them outside and made them fend for themselves, making them walk home in the cold of night. They always ended up back to their homes afterward, crying from the pain and humiliation he caused them with his actions."

Yellow could feel the edge looming so close, she could nearly see it. Pikachu had started giving her little shocks, surges directly to her clit that kept her teeth on her lip and her lungs constantly aching for her to moan. The throbbing in her pussy intensified every time she batted her hand down to him, his little teeth nipping her now as pleasurable as his tongue. She knew she was going to cum soon, but she didn't want to face it yet. She wasn't sure how this group would feel about a teenage girl having an orgasm while they performed.

"It was the morning after one of these nightly trysts that the Samurai finally confronted the Stranger." The woman continued, her voice as regal as before.

The Samurai got up and walked over to the other man, folding his arms behind his back and bowing to him. The Stranger, in turn, bowed to the Samurai, although only enough to acknowledge and appease the town leader. The Stranger was ducking his head and pawing at invisible things in his hands, as if in the middle of eating when the man decided to talk.

As he waited for the Stranger to eat, the Samurai sat down next to him, quietly folding his legs for a more comfortable sit. It appeared he was going to meditate, until the man was done with his stolen food and they could talk. When the Stranger was done with his food, he threw the imaginary bowl away, probably aiming for the woman who was sleeping with him that night. He turned to the Samurai and eyed him, deciding what kind of man he was and if he could take him in a fair fight. Having decided, the Stranger opened his mouth to talk.

Now, unless their trained by people or themselves, pokemon can't usually speak the human language, but when the Pinsir playing the Stranger started talking, Yellow almost lost hold of orgasm. As it was, she could only hold on another moment. Standing in the shadows next to his colleague, the man, Oliver, had started providing the voice for the Pinsir actor.

"You are the leader of this town, are you not?" His voice was gruffer than earlier, when Yellow heard him talk, and she thought it fit the Pinsir well. It was when the Scyther opened his mouth, that the teenager lost it, her orgasm rushing over her in an intense wave that blotted out everything, turning her vision white and her hearing to nothing.

Because she'd been holding on for a few minutes and pushing her boundaries, the sensation totally overwhelmed her and she was putty in its clutches. It felt like swirling pools of pleasure and pain were mixing and coursing through her veins, crashing together to form something more consuming than both, and she was drowning in the center of each one. Just as she was filled to the point she was going to break, she felt the pressure leave through the ends of her limbs, escaping any way it could. She lost feeling and couldn't tell if she was leaning on the tree still, or had fallen over, but it felt like she was transported to another place entirely, devoid of reason and sanity. Her heart beat a loud pulse too fast, and it was the first thing she heard when the feeling and sense came back to her body. The second was the woman's voice.

* * *

"Hey, can you hear me, Bitch?"

She wasn't sure if she heard right, and if she did, she wanted to appear to have a backbone, even when her whole body was limp. "What?" She said, and brief pain twinged her throat, telling her she had just cum way too loudly. She looked up, after realizing she fell to the ground on her knees and was looking at a chunk of moss.

The woman was standing over her, smirking with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Now that Yellow could see her in the light, she saw the woman was only several years older than her, maybe in her early twenties, and she was cute, although the scowl and anger in her eyes hid it for the most part, morphing it into something sexual. She didn't know if the coquettish look was because of the angry emotion hiding the cuteness, or if she was thinking dirty thoughts. Yellow admitted briefly that she didn't mind if they were dirty thoughts, if they were about her.

Lavender colored hair flowed in a wavy pattern to her perky B-cup breasts, but Yellow saw a flick of black hair under the lavender bangs and she guessed that was her real hair color. She was muscular enough for Yellow to admit she was a little intimidated by her. She remembered her earlier thought, that these two people trained by battling their pokemon, and she thought this woman could do it and maybe even win in a fair fight.

She was wearing what Yellow guessed was the girl version of a bug catcher's outfit, and she had to say it didn't look that bad. A black tank top and short, white cotton shorts emphasized her sleek and toned muscles well, and her legs were tanned to a honey color all the way to her white tennis shoes. Probably in spite of the stupid wide-brimmed hats Yellow came to know and loathe, the woman wore a white visor, and it appeared it did the job of keeping the sun out of her eyes. She definitely liked the female version of the bug catcher outfit over the male version.

She sneered at Yellow, as she said, "I said, 'Can you hear me, Bitch'? 'Cause I think your Pikachu just licked you to oblivion." She giggled and bent low to the teen girl's face. "I just love it when a beautiful girl like you cums, but I hate it when it's not because of me." Her bottom lip jutted out for a second, before she smirked.

She reached down to Yellow's skirt, where Pikachu was now waiting nervously to see what was going on. The woman grabbed the hem and flipped it up, sighing, as she saw the younger girl's wet and open petals. Yellow knew she had squirted and her face flushed, as she realized the woman could see it all down her thighs and soaked into the ground beneath her. "Oh, so cute! I'm gonna just eat you up."

"Hey, Andrea, what did you find?" The man came walking into Yellow's field of vision and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. He was about as old as the woman, and he was taller than Andrea, by half a foot, but she didn't seem unnerved by it. If anything, Yellow saw the sleek woman push into her boyfriend's hard body. He was just as muscular as her, but his body language didn't make it obvious, like her subtly tensing legs and arms. Yellow almost thought Andrea was showing off for her benefit, but there was no need, as she was already enthralled with the older woman.

Despite being half a foot taller and obviously strong enough to bend the shorter woman under his will, he seemed to be the one following her command, happily so, and his smile grew when he looked down at Yellow. His face was nice to look at, but it wasn't something special. His nose was appropriately thin for his thin face, angling down at forty-five degrees and ending in a slight point.

He wore a pair of thin rimmed glasses, that made him look as if he grew up reading and studying hard, until he had a growth spurt and became hot. His eyebrows were two thin lines of brown, and his eyes were a slightly grayish-green color that reminded Yellow of lightly frosted grass at sunrise. His lips were full and she wanted to see what they tasted like, but that would've been bad, because this Andrea was watching intently at how Yellow was staring at her man.

His attire surprised Yellow. Since he was a male in the Viridian Forest and had a bug type, she assumed he'd be dressed like those whiny wimps from earlier, but he was actually stylish, like his girlfriend, at least with how good he could look in shorts and a tank top. He wore a dark gray tank top, his tan arm muscles showing, making the teen girl want to wrap her hand around them to see if her fingertips would touch, and his shorts were a blue, almost silky-looking material, and his tennis shoes were black. He also wore a visor, but in black, and it was pushed to the side. The same honey-colored tan that was on Andrea's legs was on his own, and his muscles looked like he could hold Yellow up and fuck her standing up for as long as he wanted. The thought sent a burst of arousal to her wet pussy.

"Look, I found a slut. Can I keep her?" Andrea said mockingly, as if Yellow couldn't hear her. She found she didn't like the thought that this outrageous, cute, and obviously sexy woman could disregard her so easily.

"I don't know, Andrea, do you think you're up to giving her more orgasms than she can handle, and can you keep her tight body full of cum?" He asked, and Yellow realized they weren't kidding that time. They were really talking about the teenage girl they just met, as if they found a new cum dumpster. For some reason, the thought didn't revolt Yellow.

"You know we're up to the challenge, Oliver. What do you say? Want to fuck her wet mouth in? I can tell she has a thing for you." Andrea bent down and grasped Yellow's chin in her fingers. "Hey, Slut, what do you say about being my and my boyfriend's cum dump? We'll even let you lick the spoon." She laughed then, and the sound was severe and beautiful at the same time. Still enjoying her joke, Andrea turned and pressed her lips to Oliver's, and the two passionately made out, until Yellow's response made them blink and separate.

She wasn't sure what made her say it, but the thought of two incredibly hot people, and maybe even their handsome pokemon, totally dominating her for their amusement sent a shiver down her spine that she loved. She also wanted to make this woman proud for some reason. "Yes, I'll be your cum dump." Her voice was so solid and confident, she didn't know who said it at first, because even though her libido had spoken for her, her mind was still a little scared by this woman. She grew more scared when Andrea and Oliver looked at her in a new light and she had to quickly add, "But just for a little while."

"Pikachu?" The mouse pokemon standing at Yellow's side looked up at her, a question in his eyes, but Yellow disregarded his worried face.

Andrea started to giggle, apparently thinking she heard wrong, but with one look at Yellow's face, she knew she was serious. "Okay, now that's different." She turned to her boyfriend, who also had a similar look of misgiving, and something in the woman's eyes made him speak up.

"Well, we had fun that one time with Emily, why not with her?" His gaze slid over to Yellow and she felt her face flush, as she puffed her chest out a little, hoping to entice them more. "What's your name, pet?" He asked and she blushed even darker, trying to remember her name. It was like trying to remember if she left her phone in the pocket of her pair of jeans running in the washing machine.

"Y-Yellow, sir." She said, and the steel in her voice was gone, replaced by a quavering tremble that made his smile falter.

"Yellow, you've never done this before." It wasn't a question, but Yellow nodded anyway. "But you want to be our sex slave, a slut who'll do anything her masters' want, even letting them cum in her tight pussy and ass?" This time, Yellow couldn't hold back a moan, as she shivered and her nipples hurt, as they got even harder and rubbed against her bra.

"Look at her. The Slut's getting off on hearing you talk that way, Oliver. Fuck, I want to try her out." Andrea said her smile shining, as she leered at the brunette. She slid her hand to her waist and slipped her thumbs in her shorts.

"Wait, do you have a cock?" Yellow asked the woman, not understanding them when they kept saying, 'them' and 'they' would 'fill her with cum'. She wouldn't freak out if she did, but it intrigued her. The thought of a woman, so utterly feminine in every aspect but one, sporting a manly cock in her tiny shorts, sent a jolt of arousal to her lower lips.

"No, but I do have a pussy that squirts cum all over pretty little faces like yours." Andrea said, maybe a little sadly at first, as if she would like to wield a cock of her own to debase her slut. She pulled her shorts down, showing the sixteen year old her puffy pussy.

Due to the contrast of the tanned skin of her thighs and waist and the pale skin of her hips and groin, Andrea almost looked like she was untouched down there, or at least more pure, but the dewy moisture told otherwise. She was mostly shaven, except she had groomed two curves out of her black hair above her slit. It took a moment to see them as Pinsir horns, and she giggled when she noticed. Aside from her inner labia slipping out a little, her whole pussy looked tight and red.

"Hey, Yellow?" Oliver said, and she realized she had been staring at the treat presented before her. Her mouth was salivating and she licked her lips. "You get off on women too. Good to know." He said, as he dipped his hand down to his girlfriend's folds and stuck his finger in deep. He pulled it out, the digit covered in her thick, clear fluid, and held it for Yellow, who took it instantly and swirled her tongue around his fingertip, not stopping until well after the woman's juices were gone.

"And how do you feel about pokemon cock? We know you'll let them lick you, but what about their dicks?" Andrea asked, pointing to Pikachu, who had had an erection since before Yellow let him slip under her skirt to give her oral. He was standing next to Yellow, clutching her skirt, and he looked nervous.

Yellow brightened up when she noticed Pikachu was still erect. "I loved it when he fucked me. I came so hard." Pikachu smiled and looked to his feet shyly.

"Good, suck him, Slut." Andrea said, pointing to Pikachu, as she rubbed her pussy.

Yellow greedily went to it, her eyes lighting up as she bent over more, already on her knees and now balancing herself on her elbows. She stretched her tongue out and licked it up Pikachu's length. He was covered in saliva in seconds, but Yellow wasn't doing this to cover him. This was a mission Mistress had given her. The thought made her horny all over again, and she could feel the slight breeze in the forest brushing her wet pussy. As she reached her right hand between her legs, she felt a strong hand in her hair.

"You are not to touch yourself. Do you understand me, Cunt?" Andrea said holding down her head, as Pikachu's three inch member stuck in her mouth. She remembered the thought she had when she was with Sammy, about wishing for a big member, like Kingston's, and she moaned, imagining it was down her throat.

She could feel the tingling precum entering into her throat and couldn't wait for his cum, already savoring the electric jolts that she'd experience. She moaned on purpose, trying to tell her new mistress she understood, but when Andrea pulled her brunette strands up, hurting Yellow and pulling her off her pokemon's cock, she looked into the dominating woman's face. Andrea was beautiful like this, the features that made her cute accentuated by the arousal and hostility from controlling someone she deemed so unworthy of her time.

Yellow felt herself nod and simply say, "I won't touch myself, Mistress." The surge of fluid her pussy squeezed out at the sentence surprised her, and she groaned from the sensation.

"God, I can't believe we found such a good slut, and in Viridian Forest of all places. And she's not a stupid bug catcher." Andrea said, as she pushed down Yellow's smiling, blushing face to Pikachu's dick again. Her lips wrapped around his hard shaft to again coax his release out, only with more vigor.

"Yeah, she's really something." She heard Oliver say. She felt Andrea's hand leave her hair, and she inwardly sighed with relief. She didn't like her hair being pulled so hard. The woman was walking behind her now and she was sure she was going to be plugged up by her fingers, or a surprise dildo. That sent another surge of lust through her young body, and she nearly ran her hand to her pussy, before coming to her senses and just clenching her fists.

"Hey, you don't get to have sex with her holes, Oliver. I'm the only one who gets that delicious cock of yours." Andrea ruled, revealing her softer side, although Yellow had no doubt that the softer side could still ram a rubber cock up her soaking pussy.

"I know, Mistress, but I will still enjoy watching her get fucked by Chase and Crush. And I am still allowed to bury this delicious cock in her throat, right?" Oliver replied, shedding a little light on their relationship. Apparently, when Yellow wasn't the dominated slut of the month, Oliver was being told how and when to fuck his girlfriend.

Knowing she was going to get pounded by the Scyther and Pinsir though, her mind went on a short trip to the future, envisioning the hard, green length thrusting into her pussy, while the Pinsir's hard, brown length would fire into her ass and make her groan in mixed pain and pleasure.

She was just about to release Pikachu and demand to be fucked hard, when she felt his little yellow dick jerk on her tongue and heard him call out, like he was afraid for his life, but they all knew he was afraid of her wet orifice being pulled away from his dick, before he filled it with his cum.

"Mmm..." She moaned, as she felt the first burst of electric type cum splattering the back of her throat. It shocked her down to her toes and she could feel it joining the arousal at her core to make it stronger. Another shot jetted out of the end of the cock, and she remembered more came out after that, so she went about making room for it. Her throat worked, as she swallowed the slightly bitter and tingling saltiness. Ever since she had given Garret his first blowjob, she liked the taste of cum. It wasn't purely the taste that she liked, but the satisfaction that she made it come forth. Or maybe she just really liked the taste?

She finished, rubbing her tongue and working her full lips flush against his base to milk him of every last, delicious drop. By the time he was just eking out drips onto her tongue, he had fired several shots and dribbled a few into her mouth. She swallowed one last time, savoring it and licking her lips with a bright smile, as she sat up on her legs. She felt very satisfied and knew she looked like a true slut.

Pikachu wobbled backward and sat down, hard. She giggled, as several sparks emanated from his cheeks, as he grunted. "My god, you killed him with love, Slut." Andrea walked over and grasped Yellow's chin, getting down on her own knees, and opened her mouth by squeezing her jaw. It hurt, and Yellow would've gladly done it if asked, but she realized that Mistress got off on this, and she wanted her to be happy, so, she wanted this too, for the time being.

"Did you swallow all his cum, Bitch? Did you take every last drop, like the good cum dumpster you are?" Before Yellow could answer, or before Mistress released Yellow's jaw enough for her to answer, she pressed her mouth to her open mouth, and her wet tongue stretched in and swept every corner clean. If she didn't swallow every drop, which was unlikely, then Andrea just finished the job.

"Good, Slut. I guess I won't have to spank you." She said, as she got up, although she had a look in her eyes that said she just might anyway. Yellow secretly hoped she would, and it surprised her how she was getting into this. "Now, retrieve your pokeball." When Yellow didn't even hear her at first, as the thought of a pokeball for Pikachu was so foreign it didn't need to be registered, even though she'd just received him in a pokeball three days ago, Andrea bent down again and gripped her chin like earlier, but this time hard, hurting her.

"I gave my Slut an order and she didn't do it. Do you know how that looks to all these people you're performing for?" She said, waving her other hand over Yellow's head and back. She said it with such seriousness, that Yellow half expected to see a group of horny bug catchers standing behind her, jerking their mediocre lengths to the sight of her humiliation. For some reason, her pussy lubed up even more. Apparently, she'd taken too long to answer a question. There were so many, she was starting to loose track of them. Andrea drew her hand back and slapped the teen's face, making her bite her tongue.

"Cunt, you disobey me once, but then you stare directly at me and decide not to answer my important question. What if that had been to save my life? What if I had to provide some gunman with the answer on how my lack of control looks to an audience? I'd be dead right now, and it'd be your fault, Whore!" Andrea was starting to get red in the face, and not from arousal or from embarrassment. Her lavender bangs were sweaty, but there was more of that black hair sticking out of the bottom, and Yellow realized the lavender hair down to her B-cups was a wig.

"Whoa, Andrea, calm down. She's new to this, remember? She doesn't know to answer every little rhetorical question." Oliver said, rubbing Andrea's forearm, causing her to slowly release her crippling hold on Yellow's chin. Immediately, the brunette looked behind her and almost cried, as she saw the tree and the surrounding forest around her. Her Mistress had been joking about the people they were performing for.

She turned back to the two bug trainers, but they were now kissing passionately again. She bit her lip, as she felt her arousal, which had only increased during the 'interrogation', flood her system. This time, she let it flow into her core and deal her a massive orgasm. All the tingles and pulses counted up and she felt her pussy walls squeeze on nothing, expelling globs of her white cum from her lower lips. Her mouth went slack and her tongue hung out a little, dripping a string of saliva to the forest floor. She closed her eyes as she moaned long, low, and loud.

* * *

When she regained her bearings and her eyelids lifted, she was still next to the two trainers, on her knees, but she didn't see Pikachu. "Wha... where's... where's Pikachu?" She asked in a quiet voice. She looked around, hoping she didn't have to find some old man again to heal him again. She only saw Oliver, a sad and sorry look on his face, and Andrea, a smirk on hers and a happy glow in her eyes. She was tossing a pokeball up and catching it when it came down. "You didn't?" Yellow asked, worried over how Pikachu would react to her when she let him out later.

She caught the pokeball in her hand and looked down at it, as if she'd just realized it was in her hand. "Oh, my, Pet, it seems I accidentally returned your little mouse. I guess I got tired of waiting for you to do what I asked." She went to Yellow's backpack, which was still sitting on the ground where she left it, and set it in. She zipped it closed and sighed, flashing a devious smile, before straightening up and leaning into Yellow's face. "Now, when I tell my Pinsir and Oliver's Scyther to fuck you as hard... and as long... and as fast... as they can, your little Pikachu won't be able to stop them when they get too rough." She patted the teenager's head and walked behind her, slapping her ass once. It stung, but with how sensitive her body was from her recent orgasm, she bit her lip, as another wave of arousal splashed down.

"What do you mean, Mistress? Why would you let them hurt me and be too rough?" She asked, genuinely curious, but also a little scared. The change from Andrea's happy self to her new bad self was troublesome. Yellow didn't know if she could trust them anymore. She heard some sounds, not sure what they were, but she saw Oliver shaking his head and smiling slightly.

"I can't believe you're gonna film this, Andrea. It's not enough we get the memories of fucking her, but you want to watch her debasement whenever you want?" He walked out of her vision and Yellow had a brief moment of panic, brought on by a barely restrained want to bolt right then and the humiliation she'd feel if the video ever went public. She kept it down though, and held her body still, even as her mind warred with itself.

She was deciding on either running, or enduring whatever Mistress had in mind, but her choices were taken from her when a long, hard, throbbing cock was drilled into her soaking wet pussy without warning. It didn't get to her cervix on the first try, but she knew it was long enough to eventually go that deep. She attempted to look back, but a feminine hand lunged into the back of her hair then, gripping her head with iron might. "No, Bitch, or I tell Crush to take your ass without lube." Andrea walked around and Yellow gasped, as she saw the older woman was naked.

When she had admired her Mistress' body earlier, liking the sleek, toned look of her fat-free and chiseled frame, she didn't nearly see enough, because this took it to a whole new level. Without her top on, Andrea looked like a center fold for a weight lifting magazine. Her abdominal muscles rippled with every breath, and her chest was tight, except for her firm and perky B-cup breasts, which stayed high and jiggled with every step, and with two nipples the same tan color as the surrounding skin. Her arms looked even more toned and stronger than before, now that she wasn't hiding the rest of her well sculpted body. Her legs went on and on, and Yellow knew if she gave her oral, she ran the risk of having those long stems wrapping around her neck and squeezing her unconscious during orgasm. The last thing Yellow noticed, was the woman had removed her lavender wig, and her real hair was free. It was black, straight, and cut to chin length all around, except for her bangs, which rested just under her hairline.

"Oh, Mistress, you're beautiful!" Yellow exclaimed, but cried out when Andrea slapped her lightly. It wasn't enough to hurt, but she whimpered with the embarrassment. "But... Mistress, why?" She was slapped again, and this time it hurt and she groaned. She felt her pussy welling up even more, providing more lube for the long cock in its folds.

"You talk when I let you talk, Slut!" The black haired woman had to restrain herself from slapping Yellow again, but the teenager saw her hand clench. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Andrea started talking. "Now, you have a Scyther cock in you. Those are long, covered in the same exoskeleton as their body, and they last a long time. I don't know if I want to watch him wreck that pussy, or enjoy him taking your ass for the first time." She said this, as if she were wondering whether she wanted to take a jacket with her on the way out of the house.

"Mistress-" She was slapped again, and this time she felt a tear come to her eye. When Andrea pulled back to deliver another one, for the fun of it, Oliver's arm was there and holding her wrist.

"Baby, she doesn't deserve it." He growled in her ear, and Yellow saw the woman's knees shake. Andrea dropped her arm, but she stared at Yellow with a mix of hate and arousal.

Oliver was standing in front of her now, next to Andrea, and she knew she wanted to be a nudist some day, because everybody looks better naked. His muscles gleamed with the sweat the humid forest air had made, and he looked like he sometimes traveled with his shirt off to tan his body. His chest was built, with little slanted nipples that she wanted to suck on, his abdominals were hard edges to an otherwise sleek board, and his whole torso was a 'V' shape, definitively proving that exercise does a body good. When her gaze dropped between his legs, her eyes gaped. He was a good eight inches long and pretty thick, already hard and solid after seeing Yellow and his girlfriend naked, and she felt a pang of sadness, because her Mistress wasn't going to let him fuck her.

"What are we going to do with you, Slut? I'm almost tempted to let Chase continue," She looked up to the Scyther at that, and Yellow heard the bug type whimper, as her channel squeezed on him. "But I won't. Chase!" The long, hard Scyther cock finally let up on her sore pussy, and she felt him stand up, and his cock slid between her ass cheeks. She moaned, when the head bumped against her virgin hole. For the three years she and Garret had dated and had sex, she never let him go there. She knew she liked it, as she made him lick her there sometimes, but she never let him push in more than a finger or tongue.

"Oh, what's this, Bitch? You like it in your ass? Well, then, enjoy a nice, long Scyther screwing. Chase, you know what to do." Andrea crouched down in front of Yellow, giving her an up close view of her wet pussy, and patted her head, as Yellow felt the Scyther cock slide into her sensitive asshole. Mistress caressed her red cheek the entire time he slid in, and she would've moaned just from that, but as it was, she knew she was flying her slut colors high with how his cock made her pant.

It hurt, but she remembered when she had been at Oak's lab, that one of the female aides said the trick was pushing out, because it lets them in easier at the same time. She felt discomfort, and she knew he was going in too fast by the way her body unconsciously groaned and shook, but she didn't dare risk getting slapped and losing control. She didn't want to clamp down and feel him fighting against her to push it in.

Finally, she felt his abdomen push against her ass cheeks, and felt his bladed hand drop to her firm backside. She was breathing hard, harder than she had in a long time, and she knew once he got started, she'd be breathing just as hard. The thought flooded her pussy with arousal.

Andrea got up then, patting Yellow's blushing cheek in affection, and walked behind her. "Alright, Crush, which lube do you want? Rawst berry or Cheri berry?" She assumed they were going to lube up the cock for her pussy, but if Chase had already entered and was able to get enough of her juices for anal, why would the Pinsir need it? She was about to ask, when Oliver bent down to her face.

"Hey, I'm sorry about most of this being so rough on you, but she loves it, and I can see you do, too." He said it in a caring tone and she was sure he said something important, but the whole sentence was gibberish, as she watched him lightly stroking his cock. It was circumcised and every time his hand reached the top a bead of precum would dot the tip. She felt her tongue leaving her suddenly dry mouth, and she was about to touch the tip to his cock, when she felt a thick body sliding under her from behind.

Two horns appeared in front of her face, as she watched Crush slide under her. His body was broad, like someone had stepped on him early on and he grew that way. She giggled at that, but when she saw his teeth snap shut inches from her face, her eyes bugged out and she looked between their bodies to distract herself. His cock was aimed at her pussy and Andrea's hand was slowly applying the lube. She never found out which flavor he picked, but she liked that her Mistress was going easier on her. She didn't think she needed it, because she'd had Chase's cock in her, but then, she didn't know how big a Pinsir was.

His length wasn't too long, but it was thick. He was only long enough for Andrea to wrap one hand around and have the same amount pop out the top, but he was too thick for her fingers to touch, and by a big margin. He looked as thick as Yellow's wrist. She figured he was at least three inches thick, and maybe even more at the base. That wasn't what bugged her about the bug type though. His entire length had the same studded-spike appearance that his long horns had, but these were in his skin and a lot more flexible. As Yellow watched Andrea move her hand up and down the short length, she saw how each bump snapped back and forth, and it seemed to make his dick twitch.

"Do you like that, Crush? Do you want to ram your fat cock in this cum dumpster's filthy pussy? I bet you do. Oh! My big man is already making pre. You dog!" Andrea was talking dirty to her pokemon and Yellow couldn't help but moan as she heard it. Her sounds seemed to inspire the Pinsir, and she felt Mistress aim his cock at her tight hole. "Okay, my handsome bug, you're going to go right in here, so be gentle. We don't want to break the Bitch... too soon." Andrea guided his tip in, and before she let go, he had already inched his hips higher.

Yellow felt both her holes rapidly filling. When Crush was waiting for penetration, Chase had waited too, watching as his friend got his cock handled for the hole he had already experienced. When the Pinsir's tip had entered the tight vagina, the Scyther had slid his cock head back into her anus, loving how it had tried to close up. "Scyther!" He slammed his cock back into her, provoking a small scream from the brunette.

"Oh, Slut, look at that. Our boys like you." Mistress said, as she walked in front of Yellow, holding a big blanket and a pillow. She laid the blanket down in front of the group and sat down, holding the pillow in her hands. "How does it feel, Bitch? Do you like them back?" Yellow couldn't respond, as the Scyther's cock had taken her breath and the Pinsir's cock wouldn't give it back. Her mouth was open, silently panting as best as she could without a lung full of air, and her face was scarlet and she didn't think she'd last long before her next orgasm. To say she liked them was an understatement, but she couldn't reply. Andrea answered for her though. "Yeah, I can see by that cock-tamed face, Slut, that you really enjoy them."

Andrea laid her back down and raised her hips, slowly Krabby-walking her lower body towards Yellow, till her ass was sitting on Crush's face. Yellow smirked when she saw the Pinsir's tongue snake out and lick between the two tan globes. She set about quickly laving her tongue all over the woman's slick pussy, trying things she hoped would work. She'd never done this with a girl and it was purely guess work to find something pleasurable. Mistress moaned as soon as the wet and pink muscle touched to her burning petals though, and when she said, "Oh, Yellow, you know how to do that." Yellow smiled with glee, both at the compliment and the fact her Mistress called her by her real name for the first time.

As Yellow worked Andrea's lower lips slowly, savoring the sweet and tangy taste of her juices, she felt a thick, hot thing planting itself against her left cheek. She looked and instantly had a human cock shoved into her open mouth. She swirled her tongue around it and sucked on the tip, only to be rewarded with a groan, as Oliver got down on his knees next to his girlfriend. "Slut, you're going to please my boyfriend's cock, until he pulls away, and then you bury your gorgeous tongue in my honey pot. Then you do it all again." She laughed, as she muttered about covering the teenager's face in so much cum, no one would recognize her.

Yellow slobbered all over the cock in her mouth and she loved the sweat on it. She hummed and Oliver had to pull back instantly, letting Andrea's hips rise to plant her pussy on her lips. Yellow slipped her tongue between the woman's petals and sighed, tasting the nectar of her Mistress. She concluded that when she was being nice to her, Mistress was the best woman she had ever known, but when she was mad and rough, she was only in the top three. It still gave her thrills to be giving her masters' pleasure.

The added excitement of giving two people on and off oral, while being fucked hard and fast by a long-cocked Scyther and a thick-cocked Pinsir was adding up, and she knew that no matter how much pain there was, she would succumb to the pleasure soon enough. Her own pussy was loud and squelching every time Crush thrust his wrist-wide cock in it, and she could feel her clit being smacked every time he pressed up and Chase pushed down. She felt like she was in heaven, as Andrea's pussy was pulled away from her face, and she was filled with even more cock.

It was when the Scyther planted himself in as far as he could go and she felt his thick cum fill his shaft till it exploded inside her, that she came, screaming into Andrea's pussy. Her mouth was open and her eyes were closed, and she'd already taken a deep breath, so when Mistress came hard too, just from the sound vibrations alone, she was able to catch all her squirting juices on her tongue and face, with most of it running down her cheeks and chin. She smacked her lips with the salty/sweet taste, loving it every time. It was different than a male's cum, sweeter, but with a tanginess that she wasn't unappealing. She swallowed it all, as she felt Chase still filling her asshole up.

"Oh, god, Mistress, the Scyther is filling my asshole. I love it!" She moaned, dropping her face into the woman's crotch, and she lapped at any liquid she didn't catch. Yellow was surprised when Chase started fucking into her again. It seemed Andrea hadn't been lying, when she said Scyther could go a while. It was a minute after suckling Andrea's clit, that she felt her head being pulled up by her hair and her face was staring at a twitching cock, which was quickly being jerked by a feminine hand.

She happily obliged her Mistress' order, holding her mouth open and sticking her tongue out. As she touched the tip to his heated skin, she felt his length pulse, telling her he was too close to cumming for to do that. She giggled and darted her tongue back into her mouth, pressing it down as low as she could, and accepted the creamy cum blast that rocketed out of his cock a second later.

She tried to get it all in her mouth, but it seemed Mistress wanted to paint her up like a slut. Like her Slut. She felt a shot spray up her chin, landing most of it in her mouth. She closed her lips then, swallowing, and felt another shot land on her mouth. She laughed when she opened her mouth again, expecting another shot to land in it, but she received another on her forehead. She giggled and closed her eyes and mouth, knowing what Mistress wanted from her.

When the cock had stopped giving her a reward, she was covered, with some of it getting in her eye. It didn't hurt too badly, but she didn't open her eye right away. "Mistress, how do I look? Am I pretty enough for the dance?" She asked, opening her uncovered eye and staring at Oliver's still twitching cock. She watched it retreat and Andrea's smiling face entered her vision.

"Slut, you look good enough to eat." She said, before she bent forward and started lapping up all the cum on her face. As Yellow enjoyed her tongue bath, sticking her own tongue out to touch Andrea's, she felt Mistress rising up and down, and realized that she was riding the Pinsir's face to another orgasm.

"Mistress, if you cum from Crush's licking, can I have it?" She asked, knowing she was risking another slap, and kind of looking forward to it, but she knew she'd regret not letting her master cum on her face. Her look of total servitude must've made the woman's mind up, or maybe it was that she had slid her hand to toy Mistress's clit while the pokemon's tongue slipped between her lips.

Immediately, Andrea rose up on all fours and turned around, bending over more, and said, "Go on, Bitch, eat me like the slut you are." She did just that, grabbing the ass cheeks to steady the swaying of her hips. She didn't have to seduce Yellow, but it was the thought that counted. She dug her tongue into the folds, tasting the woman's liquids, and knew she was going to be bi-sexual her whole life.

She wiggled her face against her pelvis, aware she was covering Andrea in whatever leftover cum she didn't clean up, and the thought just turned her on more. She felt arousal bloom deep in her pussy, as Crush's cock hilted in her and she felt the studs thicken, keeping his length inside her longer. It must've been a survival adaptation, like how canine pokemon have a knot on their penis to keep semen inside.

She felt a deluge of cum fill her up and she came because of it, her pussy spilling out their mixed fluids, as it got too full and his continuous pumping squeezed it out. The studs rubbed at her walls in a way that hurt so good, reminding her she was a bitch to be taken. At the same time she was screaming with a pussy full of cum, Andrea came in her mouth, thrusting her ass back into Yellow's face and covering her with her juice.

"Yeah, take it, Bitch. This is for you and only you, Slut. Aggh!" Mistress groaned low and Yellow's pussy twinged with arousal at the sound. It wasn't until she realized the sound was muffled, that she looked around Andrea's quivering butt and saw her sucking her boyfriend's cock. She felt a stirring in her pussy and wanted to join her, but then Chase planted one of his bladed hands on her head, holding her down more on his trainer's pussy, and the other bladed hand smacked her ass, covering so much more area than Mistress's hand could, and she quivered deep inside.

"Scyther! Scyther! Ther..." He pumped his long cock into her one last time, unloading a healthy dose of cum in her rectum, and pumped lightly, until he was empty. Yellow's eyes rolled up, as she felt her packed hole become even more so, feeling rivulets of cum slip out the tight embrace, even as he filled her up. She blushed at the feeling of his excess cum dripping down her thighs, and she dipped her head in pleasure, licking Mistress's anus by accident. Once she did though, she continued, digging in farther. The taste wasn't bad, only a little sweaty, but the thought that it was somewhere she shouldn't be licking aroused her so much. By the wiggling of Andrea's butt and the lewd moans she sounded, Yellow could tell she liked it too, and she massaged her ass cheeks and buried her face between them.

She gasped when Chase pulled his long cock out of her ass, slowly, so she didn't hurt worse, and soon he was completely out, although not without a long groan from her. The brunette had hoped Crush's cock would leave her too, but his studs were still expanded, and she felt like if she raised herself up she'd lose her vagina, and she didn't want that. She didn't want to get up anyway though, and kept tonguing her Mistress's holes.

After a few minutes, she felt the Pinsir's studs weaken and his cock start going limp. He delicately pulled himself from her hole, earning a small sigh from her, and slid down her body and out between her legs. Yellow stopped her tongue bath to look behind her, and she giggled at the sight, although it aroused her, too. The Scyther was leaning against a tree and the Pinsir was on his hands and knees, apparently too tired to relearn how to walk. She liked how she could bring men to their knees, literally.

When they saw her staring in lust, eyes wide open and face blushing, they smirked, but couldn't do anything, as they didn't have enough energy to even sleep outside their pokeballs. The two bug pokemon simply walked to their devices and pressed the return button, sighing when the red beam enveloped them. "Did I just see what I think I saw?" Oliver asked, and Yellow turned back to the two bug trainers.

Andrea was now curled up in her lover's embrace, leaning her head on his shoulder, as he kissed her hair. Oliver was laying back, head on the pillow and one arm behind him to hold him up a little. They both had looks of exhaustion and bliss painted on their faces, and Yellow could only guess she had one too. The small smiles gracing their lips told her they were laughing at their pokemon.

Now that they were done, and Andrea didn't need to be so bitchy, she seemed like the perfect girlfriend, snuggling into her boyfriend's body and stretching her neck to kiss him every now and then. Yellow was glad she only acted like a mistress during sex, because she didn't think any guy would want to do that their entire time together, unless he signed up for it. That gave her a thought and she sat down in front of and between the two, making sure not be too close to Oliver, so as to not incite the woman's jealousy.

"So, how do you guys do this normally? I mean, you mentioned one girl, but it sounded like you guys don't do this that often." She asked, lightly playing a finger along Andrea's sweat slick belly. The older woman looked at her in question, and Yellow shrugged. "I mean, how does Oliver let you dominate him?"

Andrea sighed, smiling and smoothing her hand along her boyfriend's chest, and Oliver laughed, saying, "Yellow, did you have anyone you loved? Was there someone you couldn't go a day without hearing from them, or you'd blow up?"

Yellow knew she had felt that way about Garret, before he changed and left for his pokemon journey. He'd been a kind, but selfish boy for the last six months they dated, having gotten used to their relationship for a few years already. He wasn't always a jerk either, but some things just work out that way, and you are who life made you. She didn't feel the same way anymore, but she had been in love with him at one point. She nodded, frowning at the happy couple.

"Oh, it didn't work out." Andrea said, leaning over to her and caressing her cheek. "It's his loss, because you are an adorable, amazing girl." Her gorgeous smile sent Butterfree fluttering in Yellow's stomach and she didn't know how to react, so she just took the compliment. When she met the older woman, she didn't think she'd be nice, but after working her arousal and frustration out, she calmed down and was a great person.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Yellow. Sometimes, it takes a while for us to find the one we're supposed to be with, but it doesn't take a long time to know they're the one." His words confused her, until she worked them out. He was basically saying, 'You'll know them when you meet them.' She smiled and leaned into them, as she yawned, disregarding the heated glare Andrea gave her.

"Oh, shut up, Mistress. I'm not going to jump on his cock. I'm just tired. Can't I sleep between you two?" She didn't wait for an answer and crawled her way between their warm bodies, enjoying the way they conformed to her. She had a brief moment of panic at forgetting where her backpack was, but then remembered it was still ten feet away by a bush. Then she remembered something else. "Hey, don't you have a bunch of cameras to get back?"

Andrea blushed then, and she looked away as she said, "I forgot, and I thought I'd just catch some shut eye, before trying to get up again."

"And we still have our stage props to get." Oliver said, reminding Yellow of what they did earlier.

"Yeah, what do you guys do anyway?" She asked, finishing with a yawn that brought tears to her eyes.

"We're performers on the road. We write and make plays and shows for people. We have a little showcase in each town first thing when we arrive, and people come to watch it. It's a good way to get people on our fan list."

As Andrea talked about their lives, Yellow couldn't stay awake anymore, her young body only able to run on adrenaline and orgasm steam for so long, before clocking out. The last thing she heard was that Oliver and Andrea dreamt of owning and running a traveling performance company. She closed her eyes and nodded her head one last time, before drooping it into Andrea's shoulder.

As the journey continues...

* * *

Author notes: This is another one in the fap folder, I hope. What did you guys think? And what will happen next? Will Yellow don a mask and become 'Zubat Man'? Will she become a reporter and do an interview with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles? Will she find the Golden Diglett in a bar of Machocolate? With how inspired I've been feeling, I might push another chapter out soon. If not, expect it later.

Andrea and Oliver are ideas I had since I started this story, but they didn't become a dom/sub pair until I started writing them. I also wanted to make Andrea more likeable, so I gave her a personality (You can do that!), and an after sex likableness, and Oliver is the veteran submissive who stands by and helps his Mistress stay in line. They're guest stars, and therefore, not staying in the story. They are however, getting their own side-story, a long oneshot, set in the future, when they have that performance company they wanted. There's more on my profile about it.

Tyler Hill: Thanks for the reviews and the OCs. Casey is definitely going to be in at some point.

Thanks to all my lovely internet, and to anyone I didn't mention, your gift bags are at the door.

silverlining990 is blasting off again... and chapter 8 is coming real soon.


	8. Amarillo y Verde

I don't own pokemon, and this isn't based on any real life persons. Any resemblance to any living, dead, or otherwise person is fictional and entirely made up by you, the reader. I don't make any profit from this story.

Warning: Guys, again, this stuff is for adults. Please read, only if you're considered an adult in your country/region. It doesn't really matter, because you're already here, but you shouldn't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter Warnings: Alright, no real smut in this one, but there's plenty of pokemon battles, action, drama, some romance, and some new characters.

Author Notes: Hey, guys, I'm sorry about taking the time on the update, but I've had life intervene. I'll be a little later on story updates, because I'm taking a break from fanfic to focus on job finding. I'll still be writing, but not as much.

Carlos isn't based on any green or blue characters, but his last name is Verde, which means 'green' in Spanish, and that's my little allusion to those games.

Second Warning: Look out, kids, this is for adults, and it may melt your childhood innocence away.

* * *

Pokemon ElectricYellow

Chapter 8: Amarillo y Verde

Or: Pikachu's saur attitude

It was the middle of the day and the hot afternoon sun was filtering in through the canopy, casting spots of sunlight on the grass, leaves, and ferns, and leaving other areas in gloomy darkness. Every steady breath Yellow took had her eyes threatening to close, as if the forest was a living thing willing her into a deep slumber. It was the glaring sunlight shining in her eyes on-and-off and the thick humidity pressing down on her, that made her tired and her mind sluggish, but she walked on, her bored, yet aware gaze of determination trying vainly to drill a hole through everything she saw.

It had already been a few days since she entered Viridian Forest and every thing about it, apart from the delightful, inconsistent company, was making the sixteen year old mutter under her breath, as she carried her tree branch and continued on to Pewter City. It had steadily been getting hotter and more humid over the day, making her thirstier than normal. The empty water bottle in her hand was testament to that. She put the bottle away in the side pouch of her backpack, wondering where the nearest stream was, as she felt the Bug Bites on her sweat slick arms and legs. She couldn't believe she'd thought she wouldn't need the bug spray at the Viridian City Pokemart. In addition to keeping mosquitoes away, it would've acted like repel on all the bug types she was encountering, like the orangy-brown one crawling on the path in front of her.

The Weedle saw Yellow and faced her, its small, black eyes staring her down. It was a foot tall, with a segmented body and many small pink dots for feet, and it had one stinger on its tail and a larger one on its head. She rolled her eyes as it jumped at her, trying its best to use Poison Sting. She blocked it with a swing of her branch and stepped aside to avoid its tail stinger, as it flew passed her to the ground. It leapt again and she gripped the stick on both ends and brought it up horizontally, hitting the pokemon's midsection and flipping it higher into the air. She heard Pikachu gasp softly, as they watched the pokemon sailing end over end, wiggling in the air like a long dildo, into the shrubbery on the side of the path. She sighed and glared at the yellow pokemon behind her, before walking past the bushes, just in case the bug/poison type had friends close by.

Pikachu was the real reason the brunette's day was going horribly, and why she had to fight all these stupid bugs. She had woken up to a peaceful morning. The sun had just risen, peeking through the spaces in the thick foliage and hinting at the heat it would give later, and the flying types were singing a calming tune through the forest. She had dreamt about being used for someone else's desires all night, and she reached down passed her shirt and skirt to between her legs, to find her pussy was wet from her dream.

As she slowly rubbed her labia, she remembered she'd been with Oliver and Andrea, before falling asleep. She noticed as soon as she rolled over, that the blanket was entirely too roomy; the two bug trainers were gone, and, after a closer inspection, she realized they had taken their blanket and laid her back down on hers. There was a small campfire ten feet away from her, long cold already and looking damp, and her backpack was next to a tree, where Andrea had left it. When Yellow stood up, yawning and stretching, she didn't see Pikachu, but then remembered Andrea had put him in his pokeball and put it in Yellow's backpack.

She straightened her shirt, getting the pokeball image in between her breasts, and walked over to the pack and opened it to look for the pokeball, but the first thing she found was a piece of paper. She unfolded it to read the neat handwriting she guessed to be the demanding woman's she'd met yesterday.

_Dear Yellow,_

_ Sorry we couldn't wake up with you, but we were actually trying to wake up early to go catch this bug pokemon we heard about, Ledyba. They're supposed to be up early in the morning and back in hiding by day, so we had to. We're going to be going back to our home in Fuchsia City after this. If you're ever there, check us out. Good luck on your pokemon journey! We know you and Pikachu will do great!_

_ P.S. I left you a copy of yesterday's... events, on your Pokedex. I hope it'll cum in handy as much as it will with us. The boys and I want to do this again._

_Oliver, Andrea, Chase, and Crush_

_'Damn, they had to leave too.'_ Yellow was tired of her new friends always leaving first thing in the morning, but she couldn't do anything about it at the moment. She folded the paper and put it in the backpack's small outside pocket, with the note from Sammy, and pulled out the Pokedex, which she'd found under where the paper had been. Cringing at any of the ways it could aggravate her this time, she flipped the screen open to watch some of the scene they had filmed yesterday, so she could finish what she started on the blanket.

"Hello, Yellow! Hey, that rhymes!" The electronic voice yelled, as if she couldn't hear it being annoying when it was just talking. She stared into emptiness, as it started singing a moronic song consisting of only those two words. "Hello, Yellow... Yellow, hello..."

"Okay, shut up! I mean, er... Pokedex, tell me how to navigate your menus."

"Well, if you had read the instruction manual, you would know. It's pretty simple. You press the screen and move your finger." It told her in a slow, technical voice, like it thought she had a hard time understanding things.

"Okay... great... I don't know how I would've figured that out all by myself." She mumbled.

"No thanks required, ma'am. I'm here to help you on your way to becoming the pokemon champion." Hearing that reminded Yellow of Pikachu and she put the device down to find his pokeball. It was in the backpack and she pulled it out, cradling it carefully and wondering if he could feel her apology through the metal and circuitry.

"Okay, time to face you, Pikachu." She muttered sadly to herself, but the electronic encyclopedia heard her and read aloud a list of businesses with 'Pikachu' in them.

"Ten results for 'Pikachu': Perry Pikachu's, where parents take their kids and pay for a chance to win tickets for cheap prizes while they eat pizza. Salon Pikachu; everyone loves the Perky Pikachu ponytails, shaped like a Pikachu tail. Pikachus 'n' boots, we have everything you need for feet!" Yellow shut the screen with a, 'Snap!', and put it deep in her backpack, underneath her spare clothes. Then, she bent down and folded her blanket. She put that away, burying the device in its new cloth grave, and sighed, enjoying the quiet. She realized she still hadn't seen what was on the video Andrea had filmed, but she wasn't horny enough to deal with the Pokedex.

Instead, she glanced at the white and red orb in her hand and pressed the summon button. The mouse pokemon zipped out in a white light and he immediately started growling and his cheeks spat sparks,, as he looked in every direction for a target. "Pikachu, I'm so sorry for what Andrea did." The brunette got down to her knees and stared at him, but once he knew she was the only one there, he looked away from her, his arms folded and his nose pointed up, like he was sniffing for something. "Pikachu, I'm sorry. Can't you forgive me?" The very subtle shake of his head meant, 'No', and he ran to a tree and climbed it, disappearing into the leaves above. She thought she lost him, but he came back down gnawing on a berry.

"Are you at least going to stay with me?" She bent down again, accidentally flashing her pussy at him, and tried to look sad. She succeeded easily, but that didn't stop him from shrugging. _'I need to earn his trust again.'_ sheconcluded, and was happily willing to. "Okay, Pikachu, I love you..." She got to her feet and grabbed her backpack, making sure her skirt was situated right, and headed out from their clearing, with the yellow pokemon trailing behind as he finished his berry, licking his little paws clean of the blue juices.

They soon came to a pair of Caterpie, although they weren't nearly as powerful as Pikachu. Yellow turned to him, forgetting his new, spiteful attitude, and called for him to fight. The electric type just bent and grabbed a twig, breaking it into pieces, and used a sliver to pick the berry seeds from his teeth. "Pikachu! What are you doing? You're supposed to fight for me." She stamped her feet, as if he could be tamed more easily that way, and she almost whined, realizing that when Pikachu said he wasn't happy with her, it also meant he wasn't going to protect her.

"What do I do?" She asked, trying to remember if she was allowed to run from a battle, and Pikachu looked at her seriously for several long moments. The mouse pokemon finally looked to the Caterpie and then back at his sixteen year old trainer. She silently begged for his help, the promise in her eyes of a more lengthy groveling planned for a later time, but she groaned and stamped her feet again when he simply shrugged, as if to say, 'Nothing can be done. Those are Caterpie.'

She turned around, just as one of the Caterpie climbed onto her shoe, and she kicked her foot, flinging it into the other one, making them roll. She was turning to run, when they both used String Shot, and dual lines of white silk sprayed at her legs, instantly incasing them in the quickly hardening substance. She tried to take a step, but fell over, landing on her front with a huff of breath and getting strands of her long, brunette hair in her face.

"Pikachu, why aren't you helping me?! They're going to eat me!" She screamed, dramatizing what was going to be a nibbling at worst. She kept her eyes on the worm pokemon the entire time, and when one of them pushed off the ground to Tackle her, she rolled left, till she was in the underbrush.

In there, she pulled herself free of the string, using a sharp stone to cut the silk, and stood up. She ripped a branch from the tree next to her and stormed back to the battle. The Caterpie were staring at her without a clue of what to do, when she charged and attacked them halfheartedly. Like when she and Cody fought the Beedrill swarm, she was trying not to hurt them, while she drove them away, yelling and aiming her blows near them, and it was working. Each pokemon spat a white spray of string in fear, as they fled in opposite directions, and Yellow giggled, watching the Caterpie leave trails leading into the bushes.

She turned back to Pikachu and raised her fearsome branch. "See, I don't need you, or your little shocks." He returned her triumphant gaze with an apathetic one that said, 'If you really wanted to impress me, their heads would be on that stick.' She didn't know what to say, so she just turned around and continued on to Pewter city. "You know, if you don't perk up before we get to Pewter City, it's going to be a long day." Pikachu just shrugged and followed her from a distance, as she silently fumed with every step.

* * *

He was not a happy Pikachu. It was just like the last time, when that old, creepy guy had captured him at the stream by his home. When the pokeball was only there for storage, it got pretty lonely and boring, especially when there were no other people or pokemon programmed in. He could get food from different areas, like simulated forests where each tree was bursting with colorful, fresh berries, or open meadows with small piles of the bits of food humans feed pokemon, but every bland morsel always left him one bite from fulfillment. He was glad the return was only temporary, because on his 'vacation', he'd learned the old adage, 'You can't miss what you've got, until you've lost it', was truer than he thought. The pokeball lacked something that he'd grown accustomed to. It lacked Yellow.

"Come on, Pikachu, I'm sorry." The 16 year old brunette was hopping up and down, trying to get his attention, and inadvertently showing off the way her body moved. Her creamy, white skin and her yellow shirt, pokeball in between her breasts, emphasized the bouncing of her small, perky C-cups. Every time she came back down, he could see a flash of her lower lips when her orange skirt took its time falling down to just above her knees. She still hadn't put on underwear, and he was beginning to think she did it to lure him with a false sense of arousal. He knew she didn't, but somehow, women knew just how to make a guy do what they want, even if they weren't aware of it.

"If you stop making me fight all these bugs, we can fuck again." He couldn't let the brunette see that her actions were getting to him, and he turned away from her, stopping the forming erection by thinking uninspiring thoughts. The memory of when his friends laughed at him for being too small to ride the Roll Out coaster focused his mind again. He needed to have a clear head to ignore her, and to present a strong front, though he was actually hurting inside.

The electric type missed her, and not just for the sex. Yellow had become his best friend and he learned enough from her to be a better pokemon and battler. He enjoyed their conversations, too. She didn't talk about pointless things and often asked his input on decisions, like where to stop for lunch, or to set up camp for training. He liked talking with her, although she didn't understand his language, but he appreciated her listening even more, because of that. Now, he was missing her even more, because he wasn't battling for her.

Whenever they came across a pokemon in the path, the brunette would glance at him to see if he had changed his mind. Noting the firm, 'No', on his face, she would turn to the pokemon and take her chances. He liked watching her, the determination and raw anger of her situation barely concealed behind swift attacks, and it filled him with a renewed lust. He felt they were somehow more on the same level, now that she knew some of what he went through. Whenever he watched her though, he realized he cared for her too much to let anything happen to her, and made the vow to fight for her life if needed. He sighed and smiled, as he thought about being her hero and being held in her arms and loved again.

However, that hadn't happened yet, and he was starting to think he'd have to fess up and give his defiance and ostracization a rest. He didn't really have a good reason for still shunning her, as he came to grips with the pokeball ten seconds after she'd released him, but he'd made the problem bigger by then and had too much pride to admit he was overreacting. To end his meaningless exile and make up with his trainer, he kept his eyes open every time something attacked, but it was always just weak bug types challenging her. Bugs! Bugs! Bugs!

The Caterpie were fun to watch, because Yellow would just bash her stick near them and scare them, provoking a surprised Stringshot from it, but the Weedle and Wurmple were what Yellow was having trouble with. They used Poison Sting, and every time they launched themselves at the teenager, she'd always try to dodge them till she could scare them away, but sometimes they'd get lucky and land the attack. Pikachu and Yellow had lost count how many times she'd been stung, but she'd been poisoned once already, and had had to use an antidote. She was on her last one now, though she didn't seem nervous, and he admired that.

"Pikachu, come on, that guy is a trainer. I can't fight that pokemon." She said, as she started jumping again. The reason the sixteen year old was hopping and pleading now, although she'd been doing it off-and-on all day, was because they just noticed a trainer ahead of them on the path. The guy looked strong, and Pikachu could smell a Bulbasaur that must've belonged to him. He knew from his time at that old man's laboratory that, Bulbasaur were good fighters and their vines were ready weapons waiting to send their targets to the Pokecenter. He didn't think Yellow was strong enough to beat one, and he smiled at the thought, anticipating the way she'd lose and he'd intervene and be her hero.

* * *

She was sure she was breathing more, and beads of sweat slid into her cleavage as her chest rose and fell. The only thing keeping her from dropping the branch in her clammy, clenching hand, was its rough bark. She was growing more nervous by the step, because they were coming up to a boy in the path. He looked like a pokemon trainer, and he held a pokeball in his hand, but she hoped he was just a clueless kid who had found it on the ground. The hope was quashed, when the Bulbasaur at his feet showed itself, its twin vines waving energetically in the air towards Yellow and Pikachu, as if they were best friends meeting after all these years.

"Pikachu, come on, that guy is a trainer. I can't fight that pokemon." The mouse pokemon still just walked behind her with a frown, as if ready to be angry for all time.

At first, she was angry and seething about his silent treatment, deliberately not asking his opinion on things, like whether they should take the left or right fork in the path. She didn't feel any kind of anger at him, but more at the situation. The hate soon turned into sadness and she just felt impotent, because she wanted to be friends with her pokemon again, but didn't know how to make it so. _'I thought I was done with him ignoring battle commands when we fought those Beedrill.'_

She also couldn't stop thinking dirty thoughts about how good his electricity felt at orgasm, which only increased her arousal. Since she started having sex with Pikachu, she'd grown used to having an electric orgasm whenever she needed, but now, with him ignoring her, and the warm breeze playing underneath her skirt all day, arousal was all she could think about. Until it was replaced with the embarrassment of having to battle this trainer's Bulbasaur, that is.

She couldn't just stop walking to think of a plan, as it would look strange, but she slowed her walking to drag it out. As pointless as fighting the grass/poison type would be, since she'd lose and have to pay the prize money, she wanted to meet the boy. He looked as old as her and a few inches taller, putting him at 6 feet tall, and he was good looking. He was Latino and his skin was olive colored, like he was born with a tan, giving him a pleasant, exotic appearance. She was sure he received plenty of attention from the girls in his hometown. He had a lean body, with light muscles masking his otherwise slim frame, and she could tell he liked to keep in shape.

She thought he would be sweating with the two layers of shirts he was wearing; a thin, long-sleeved, white undershirt and a gray T-shirt over it, but he didn't seem uncomfortable. Either he was used to the heat, or Yellow was just weaker than she thought. He wore a pair of black windbreaker pants, of the fabric that makes a whooshing sound with every step. She could see his short, black hair under his green-and-yellow Arcanine-striped baseball cap. He wore a gray watch on his left wrist, which he checked a few times, as Yellow walked slower and slower, trying to prolong their meeting. Both the backpack on his shoulders and his green tennis shoes had a few months of wear and tear and it looked like he'd been in the forest for some time. He smiled at her, genuine invite lighting his gray eyes, and she gasped, wanting right then to run up and kiss him.

She guessed he was wondering why she was taking so long, but she was trying to think of what to say. _'Hi, I'm Yellow. I'm going to fight your pokemon and lose!'_ She giggled despite the situation and her chest felt lighter, like her nervousness was bearable again. She just wished Pikachu would give her some kind of way out of this. When she turned to the electric type, she saw a look on his face that said, 'I'm not part of this', and the smile on her face slipped and she turned back around, trying again to think of a way to appease the mouse pokemon. She was starting to think she'd have to live with a short, yellow shadow all her life.

She approached the raven-haired guy and his Bulbasaur, watching them wait for her. She saw the pokemon stare her down, before looking past her to Pikachu. Yellow looked back too and groaned, as she saw he was now laying back on a flat rock, using a wide leaf green to fan himself, as if he were working so hard. She turned back, ready to greet the Bulbasaur with a smile and a shake of its outstretched vine, but the seed pokemon returned the vines to its bulb and assumed a fighting stance, apparently getting the message that Yellow was going to fight it.

"Hi, I'm Yellow Version." She said, as she extended her hand to the guy, a warm smile on her face again. He shook it and she continued, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I'll be fighting and losing to your pokemon." Her seriousness didn't slip, but the guy looked skeptical, his gaze rolling down her body. He eyed the branch first, and then the pokeball clipped to her skirt. He looked past her briefly, to see the seemingly apathetic mouse pokemon, and then he looked back at her to see how uncomfortable she looked. Her free hand was constantly moving, touching her other arm and rising to her neck, because she didn't know what to do with it, and she kept switching her weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm Carlos Verde." He smiled and she wanted to touch him. He really was good looking, and she was hoping he didn't have a girlfriend, or boyfriend, waiting for him back in his hometown. "Okay, I guess that's not too unusual." He said wryly, and she blushed at his lopsided grin, but she remained stoic, as she removed her backpack and laid it against a log by the side of the path. "So, whenever you're knocked out, or what?" He asked with a grin, as he stepped back a few paces to clear an area for the two battlers. His grin showed he was a little too into this, and she realized she was a little excited by the idea of fighting something harder to beat than a lowly bug type. She was also a little excited by the growing erection in his pants.

She blushed and stuttered, almost choking on the necessary words, but replied with a firm nod instead. He nodded as well, before calling to his Bulbasaur, "Orchid, get ready to fight." The Bulbasaur bared its bulb, rearing its head down, so Yellow could see its forehead clearly. "Get set..." She was wondering why this guy was taking so long to start, but figured the Bulbasaur took a long time heating up, like an old Magcargo in winter. She also thought it might've been payback for taking so long to walk to him. "Go!"

Orchid moved first, taking a running start and leaping at Yellow. The brunette brought her branch across her chest to protect herself, but the seed pokemon still Tackled her and knocked her down. "Alright, girl, you know what to do." Carlos said.

She had landed on her back, with the Bulbasaur on top of her, but Yellow smirked when she felt the pokemon wasn't pinning her down. She faked rolling one way, and, while Orchid braced herself to hold on, Yellow rolled the other way, ending up on her belly with the pokemon toppling off the other side. She saw Orchid was having a hard time turning over, because of her bulb. Her little legs were swinging, as she tried tilting, but it was difficult for her to move like that from laying down.

Yellow turned her head and saw Pikachu, still ten feet away from the battle, with a note of worry in his features and his fanning leaf forgotten on the ground, but then he noticed her looking and squared up, his face becoming impassive. She started to get up to her hands and knees, but a loud sound came from behind her, before a jolt of pain from her backside rocked her. The Bulbasaur had used Vine Whip on her butt. _'Orchid spanked my ass!'_ Her right butt cheek felt hot, but when she turned her head to tell the pokemon off, she felt another vine hit her left butt cheek, making her yelp and cup her firm globes.

She heard the whistling noise and glanced back in time to see the vine lash down on her hands, and she tried to scream angrily, but something in her throat blocked it from coming out, and she swallowed the sound. She yanked her hands back, tears rising to her eyes, as she felt the belated pain on her knuckles, and she brought her hands to her mouth and sucked the tender skin. With the obstructions removed, Orchid slapped her ass again. "Ow! God damn it! That hurt, bitch!" Yellow glared back at the pokemon, yelling at her for the pain on her hands and ass. She felt better after the outburst, more alert and focused, and dealt with the next succession of Vine Whips, as she thought of a plan.

She felt each one smack her ass cheeks, stinging the skirt-covered skin and reddening it, but it reminded her of when Andrea had slapped her around, and that turned her on a little. _'Oh, god, this feels almost... good. If I can do this again, I'd want a way to stop it.'_ She started to enjoy it, unconsciously trying to meet the hits, but after four more slaps, she decided to keep fighting and propped her branch behind her to catch the next Vine Whip. She felt the vine wrap around it and pull, trying to drag Yellow with it, and she let go and rolled over again, ignoring the pain of her lightly abused skin. She heard the branch get tossed into the bushes on the other side of the path and she knew she wasn't getting it back.

She pushed up on her hands and knees, still feeling shudders of pain and tingles of arousal, and started standing up. She realized too late what that position left her vulnerable to, and she moaned sadly, even during the impact of the twin green vines.

"Whap!"

Both came down again, hard, and she fell flat on her face, knocking the air from her lungs, and she heard her teeth click, as her jaw chomped shut. She groaned, as the pain from the dual smacks came bursting to life a second later, although with how much more it hurt, she thought she would've felt it faster. She groaned a moment later when air finally flooded her lungs, and she gasped into the ground beneath her. As she lay there catching her breath, she endured more Vine Whips to her skirt-covered ass, making the perky, firm globes jiggle with each smack, and she could feel what arousal there was leaving, as it turned too much to pain.

She could understand why those pokemon on the news didn't want to fight in battles anymore, if this was what they had to go through. Practicing against Wurmple and Weedle had done nothing to help her defend herself from this onslaught, but she couldn't let the Bulbasaur beat her so quickly, especially after being humiliated the way she was. She marshaled her strength, trying to ignore the pain, and, as she got positioned to roll into the undergrowth to grab another branch, she saw Pikachu rushing towards her, his cheeks sparking and a fire in his eyes. It was a welcome sight and she nearly cried his name, knowing her best friend would help her out.

"Okay, Orchid, you can stop now!" Carlos called, as he walked over to them. Yellow turned her head enough to see the green vine poised an inch above her ass, and she grimaced and cringed instinctively, as she felt the residual pain of the spanks. She watched the boy come over and she snorted at his offered hand, instead pushing herself up and gingerly getting to her feet. Pikachu was there too, pouting, but he was standing farther than she preferred and was back to ignoring her. She smiled though, knowing he still cared for her. She turned to the trainer, about to yell at him for what his pokemon did, but the sincerity in his eyes made her sigh instead, and answer his unasked question, as she brushed away the dirt and twigs from her limbs and clothes.

"I'm okay... just a little roughed up by your Bulbasaur." He nodded and his smile lit up his face, making Yellow want to hold his hands and stare at him. She remembered he had liked watching what happened though, and guarded herself so she wouldn't be swayed by any of his charms. As if to reinforce her reasoning, she glanced down to see the erection in his pants and gasped quietly, noting how hard it was already, and how calmly he carried himself, even with this evident arousal.

"So, Yellow, what's the deal?" Carlos asked, as Orchid walked to his side and sat down on her rump, like a house Delcatty. The seed pokemon didn't look mad or sad it didn't get to finish the fight, just simply happy to be by her trainer's side, a big grin on her green face. The girl envied them when she looked back to Pikachu to call him and had seen he had returned to his rock to fan himself.

"Well, Pikachu, over there," she hooked her thumb behind her and heard the leaf green flapping, as if he was trying to emphasize his loafing around. "Is upset that he was in the pokeball last night."

She admitted to herself how stupid that sounded, since trainers naturally store their pokemon in the devices, but the boy understood. "Yeah, I know I wouldn't want to wait in some metal ball, while I could walk around in the world with the person I care about. That's why Orchid's always with me now."

As his cool, calm voice played through the air, the slight accent making his words sound secret and alluring, she felt herself growing comfortable with him. Something about him told her he was a good, dependable guy, even if he got aroused at her being spanked. For some reason, that even made her feel better, and a bit hot, because she knew more about how to deal with him.

The raven-haired teenager slipped his backpack off and opened it. He dug his hand around a bit, eventually having to crouch on the ground to find what he was looking for, and pulled out a long container of poke bites. He popped the top off and tapped a serving into his hand, and Yellow grinned when Orchid decided she should have the ones in the plastic container, instead of in his hand. He laughed, as he tried to fight her strong pushing, and capped the container and held out the treats for her. As she ate them, quietly chewing each one at a time, the two trainers started talking.

* * *

"So, how long have you been training?" She asked, while looking anywhere but at him. She was feeling awkward, since she was standing and he was crouching, but she smiled, watching Orchid eating. The way he was taking his time to feed his pokemon, treating her after a good battle, made Yellow feel even more safe around him, but knowing he'd leave her by tomorrow, like all her new friends she made in Viridian Forest, she frowned a bit. She didn't want to grow attached to him and then wake up in the morning with no one there. She decided to take it slow, and see where this could go.

"Hey, girl, slow down. They aren't going anywhere." The Latino laughed and leaned into the grass/poison type, whispering into her ear, and then they both laughed, sharing an inside joke.

As the conversation went on, Carlos looked up at Yellow, first at her groin, and then up to her face. He was blushing and she realized he saw her pussy up her skirt, but seeing him keep his focus and continue talking turned her on, knowing he could last longer than a guy who couldn't think about anything other than sex when he was horny.

"Well, I've wanted to train since I was a little kid, but my dad works at night and he needed me to watch my little sister after school. When she was old enough and didn't need me to babysit, I was able to go get this girl." He patted the pokemon's bulb, as she found another poke bite in his palm and licked it up. "It's almost been a month, and she's already my best friend." They watched Orchid pick up the last few treats with her vine and walk away. Hearing they were best friends, Yellow thought about Pikachu, and she got sad, her mind instantly thinking of him never being friendly again.

Carlos stood up and picked up his backpack, zipping it closed, and slipped it on his shoulders. "How long have you and Pikachu been training?"

"Well, it's only been a few days, but since then, we've had to run from a storm of Spearow, fight a swarm of Beedrill, battle a ton of easy bug pokemon, and even a few bug catchers. I think he's ready to take on a real trainer, like you, but now he's all, 'I don't wanna fight!', and it's driving me crazy." She had started stamping her feet again, but he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Take a deep breath, Yellow. Hold it in, and then let it all out slowly." She tried to, but his hands on her were making it hard to breathe slowly, and his gray eyes were shining with an inner light. She finally succeeded, after thinking about how Pikachu was ignoring her, and smiled. "You feel better?" He asked, as he let go and stepped back.

"Yeah, it's like the tension went away. Where'd you learn to do that?"

"It's just something I picked up in school. It's always made me feel better when I do it though."

"I can see why."

"Yeah, it also shows confidence for your pokemon, even if you aren't sure they can beat an opponent, and doing that always makes Orchid and Hummer fight better. It works every time. They just look at me, buckle down, and beat whatever's in their way."

She thought about Pikachu again, wanting to train with him, and she looked to the mouse pokemon, expecting him to be fanning himself, or eating a berry, but the Bulbasaur had walked over to him and shared her treats with him. They were chatting and Pikachu looked the happiest she'd seen him all day. "So, what happened? He get hurt and you had to put him in the pokeball to keep his strength up?" Carlos's smooth voice made her turn to him.

"Uh, no... Actually, it was a pair of bug trainers who I... met yesterday. The woman had put him in there after I gave... um, Pikachu a bath." She started to tell him it was a tongue bath for the electric type's cock, but she didn't want Carlos to think she was a slut, even though she was, and though pokephilia was legal, it was still frowned on in some circles, so she didn't know what he'd be okay with. Sticking to her plan of taking things slow, she was getting unnerved and flustered, afraid she'd slip up and blurt out how much of a sexual deviant she was.

_'Maybe it's his body and that exotic, smooth voice compelling me?'_ As close as she was to him, she could clearly see the contours of his arms, the muscles lean enough to tell her he'd be able to hold himself up over her, as he fucked her in Mewssionary position. He also smelled fresh, but masculine, like he just took a shower after working out, and it was going straight to her core, heating it to a low simmer. She had to actively stop from jumping on him, and turned her mind back to the conversation, shaking her head slightly, and sobered up when she remembered what she was talking about.

"Anyway, I let him out this morning and he wouldn't do anything I asked and wouldn't even talk to me, like normal." She fought the sudden urge to cry out in frustration, but that didn't do anything to quell her emotions, and she kept talking, her voice quieter. "I know it's silly, but we've grown so close. When I got bored, I could always turn to him to talk about stuff, but now I can't." She could feel her eyes starting to well up with tears, but she blinked and turned to look at the afternoon forest, so she could wipe away the moisture without the Latino teen knowing.

"You know, I suspected as much." She turned back then and stared at him. "I mean, I already guessed he's ignoring you, since he is kind of making you fight battles. You still don't have any ideas to get him happy again?" She shook her head, looking down at her feet. "Well, what about getting a new pokemon?" The idea of a possible fix perked her up and she looked at Carlos.

She had tried using sex, food, and even punishment, though she knew she'd never hurt Pikachu, even if to get his attention again. The only idea left to her was releasing him and seeing if he came back later, but she wasn't that desperate. "What do you mean? Would catching another pokemon help?" Even as she asked it, the idea grew into something promising, and she grinned, knowing this one was a good idea. She did still have to look for a pokemon who could fight against Brock's rock types, and maybe it would be interesting to introduce the pokemon to sex. The thought sent a shiver up her spine, as she imagined her and Pikachu both working on the new member to their team.

"Yeah, when I caught Hummer the other day, Orchid started acting lovey-dovey and she rubbed up against me all the time. I could barely keep her off me, so I could get some sleep." The raven-haired teen said it jokingly, but the burning blush and longing glances to the Bulbasaur made Yellow think something naughty, and when she looked down to think, the enthusiastic twitching of his erection confirmed it.

"You totally had sex with her, didn't you?" She knew she had the upper hand, when he sighed and stared down at his shoes, his tan face burning with embarrassment.

"Yeah," He looked up then, and Yellow nearly moaned at how passionate his gray eyes were. They were the color of fresh clouds after a storm, like the faded steel of a Magnemite, and they were trying to will her to understand his feelings. If she had had any doubt about what he was saying, his steady, emotional words proved he was in love. "But it's totally fine, especially if they want to, and she definitely wants to, ever since that night in Viridian City. I love her..." His eyes became unfocused, as he remembered that night, and his head tilted just a little.

Yellow could tell he was worried about how she'd react to his confession, so, thinking how she felt when she worried over how he'd accept her own admittance to pokephilia, she smiled and patted his shoulder. His eyes cleared and he looked at her with a sort of fear, like he was going to lose something close to him.

"Damn, you've got it bad, don't you?" She grinned and he took a deep breath, and then another, trying to jump start his mind. He looked over to Orchid and the brunette could see he was feeling like he'd almost lost the seed pokemon. His eyes lit up with passion, trying to memorize everything about the Bulbasaur, and she knew he loved the pokemon to no end. _'I guess he wouldn't want to have sex with me.'_

She smiled when Carlos turned around with his own grin, his teeth gleaming. "You're cool with pokephilia?" She nodded, feeling his hard shoulder underneath her hand, and she was distracted from their situation by her fingers gently prodding to test the muscle.

_'Damn, now I really want to fuck him!'_ She thought, biting her lip and grinding her thighs together. Thinking of him having sex with the grass/poison type was getting her horny and, since she couldn't have sex with Carlos, she made the decision that Pikachu would be fucking her the moment they made up. "Pikachu and I were introduced to it a few days ago, and it made us so close, except for today." She glanced to her pokemon, who was laughing from Orchid's vines tickling under his chin, and she calmed down, seeing him happy again.

Carlos saw this and grasped her hand on his shoulder. She breathed a silent gasp and had to grip tighter to keep from leaning forward to kiss him. "You really care about him, too." His voice was low and making her nod her head, though she heard only half of the soothing sound, her mind already envisioning them on the forest floor, the ferns slapping at their arms, as they rolled into the underbrush in their lust. "Orchid's been talking to him for a while and she thinks he'll be nice again when you catch another pokemon. He might even help you catch it." His grin was infectious, and she was stuck grinning, too, but something he said made her stop and think.

"How did she tell you that? Are you psychic?" Her voice carried the fear she was trying to suppress, wondering if he had heard all her wanton and desirous thoughts, and he laughed and answered.

"No, when you kept trying to remove my clothes with your eyes," she wanted to smack his smirk away, as the deep blush spread across her face, but she held her hand still, absentmindedly massaging his shoulder again. "I caught her eye and she nodded." The confusion was plain on her face and he elaborated. "When I saw what was going on between you two, after the battle, I came up with a plan, and when I fed her, I whispered it into her ear." The brunette's eyebrows rose in surprise, realizing that was what he had been doing earlier. She smiled and clapped her hands though, wanting to lose the embarrassment of being caught checking him out, and she turned to the two pokemon.

"Pikachu, we're going to have a friend, soon. You want to help me catch them?" He favored her with a small glance and turned away, as if she were that one person at a party he didn't want to talk to, but they were calling his name from across the room anyway. He waved his hand impatiently and started talking to the Bulbasaur again, and Yellow laughed, turning to the other teenager. "He'll be cool, I hope. So, where are you guys going?"

Carlos smiled and pulled his badge case from his pocket, showing her the two badges, one a shiny, gray rock and the other a shining, blue teardrop. She gasped and leaned forward to inspect them. "Oh, my god! You caught a Boulder Badge and a Cascade Badge!" Carlos laughed, but she waved it off, wanting to know more. "So, how tough was Brock, and does he really never open his eyes? Do you think Pikachu and I have a chance at defeating him? Does Misty really battle in a steamed-up bathroom, wearing only a towel? Or was that just a promotion for the new movie, 'I know what you did last Sunkern'?"

He held up his hands and she closed her mouth, her face turning red from her excitement. "First, Yellow, remember what I told you earlier? To breathe?" She nodded and he smiled, seeing her face growing redder. "Good, now do it." He smirked when she did just that, exhaling fast and taking a deep breath. When she was back to normal, he continued. "Second, to answer your original question, I'm going to see a friend in Glow Village." He stopped, his gray eyes moving in unconscious thought, and she knew he wanted to say more, but she didn't understand why he didn't just say it. Finally, when she was about to talk, he spoke. "Anyway, I though, since we're both going to Pewter City, do you want to travel with us? I'll help you catch a pokemon!"

She thought about it, trying to push aside the images of them sharing a campsite every night, their pokemon and them participating in foursomes all the time, and she tried to recall where Glow Village was. Remembering it was called that because of the many phosphorescent moon stone shards that littered the hills and caves there, she knew it was right passed Mt. Moon. _'Yes, all the way there with a chance of fucking him and that cute Bulbasaur!'_ His repeated question, floating into her daydreaming mind from far away, finally brought her back, and she turned to his bright, uncertain smile, and blinked a few times, before answering him.

"Um, sorry, I was just thinking. Uh, sure, if Pikachu doesn't mind." She turned to the two pokemon and walked over, catching the electric type's eye, as she bent down next to them. "Pikachu, Carlos wants to travel with us for a while. Do you have a problem with that?" The grin that stretched out his face made her laugh and she tried reaching a hand down to pat his fur, but he stepped back, a warning spark in his eyes. "Okay, no touching, but you want to walk with them?" His eager nod answered her and she stood back up, seeing Carlos drinking from his water bottle, and went to her backpack at the side of the path, swinging it over her shoulders.

After he put the bottle back in his backpack's side pocket, he said, "Well, no use waiting for something to find us. Let's get going, and keep an eye out for what you want to catch." She did wait, but only for him to walk passed her, so she could check out his ass flexing in the black windbreaker pants with every step. She saw Pikachu and Orchid out front, almost looking as if they were leading them, and she cringed when she saw the Bulbasaur turn to her briefly and frown, but then she smiled and licked her lips, and Yellow blushed, feeling even more like this was the right decision, and followed them down the path.

* * *

They were walking for twenty minutes when a white light burst behind them, and they all turned to it, the Latino's mouth turning up in a smile, and Pikachu 'chu'ed to Orchid, questioning what happened. A Weedle was behind them, its tail stinger raised and ready to do battle, and Yellow immediately went into a fighting stance, thinking it was like the rest of the bug types she and Pikachu had encountered all day. Carlos held a hand out to her, palm out, as a signal to 'stand down', and she settled, watching him go to the bug/poison type. "Hey, Hummer, I didn't mean for you to come out. I must've bumped your release."

Yellow watched him pick it up and cradle it, letting it crawl all over his forearm and rest there, and she eyed the orangy-brown pokemon, as the trainer walked over to introduce them. She wasn't afraid or disgusted of bugs, like she'd heard the water type gym leader, Misty, was, but after battling a bunch of the hairy bug pokemon and its evolutions, she didn't really want anything to do with one. She was forced to though, when Carlos walked to her, hand held out to her, and showed her the Weedle leaning off the end of his fingers to inspect her. It eyed her, just like she was doing to it, and then hummed cutely. "Hummer, say, 'Hi', to Yellow." The pokemon did so in the same fashion, humming a quick note, and then it bowed its head to the girl.

On top of battling various bug types all day, she'd seen some Weedle on T.V., and she'd never heard one hum like that. It sounded like it was trying to hum along to a happy, bouncy song it didn't know the words to, and it was incredibly cute. She grinned, bowing back, and when she looked, she noticed a thin scar running horizontally across its oval shaped, pink nose. Its black eyes squinted at her and she squinted back, but flinched when it lowered its head to attack her, ready to use Poison Sting. "Whoa, Hummer, she's not an opponent!" The bug/poison type merely bobbed its head in a shrug and curled back up around Carlos's forearm, like a wrist guard. Carlos crouched and set the pokemon down, and it went over towards Pikachu and Orchid, the electric type still regarding it with hesitance, remembering all the previous ones Yellow and he had encountered.

As they watched their pokemon meeting each other, the Latino pulled off his green-and-yellow Arcanine-striped baseball cap and rubbed his forehead with the back of his forearm. Yellow wanted to run her fingers through his short, sweat-slicked, black hair, but had to pay attention when he put it back on and started talking. "Sorry about that, but he's really feisty and tries to fight anything he meets. That's actually what made me catch him. A Noctowl was attacking his hive and he had jumped at it and Stung it with all the Beedrill, but it beat him up too much. When Orchid and I helped them fight it off, he wanted to stick with us afterward to be stronger." She nodded, watching the Weedle hold himself higher to intimidate Pikachu, but Orchid said something and he fell back down and crawled away from them to chomp on a fern at the side of the path.

"So, why does he hum? Normal Weedle don't do that."

He nodded and pointed to his own nose. "When the Noctowl attacked, its talons scratched him. I sprayed him with a potion, but for some reason, it didn't heal it completely, and now it's scarred over. My Pokedex says there's nothing wrong with him, and I actually think it's cute. I also think, once he's evolved, it'll fake out his opponents, since they'll hear the humming and think he's hurt."

Yellow agreed and nodded, as she watched the bug/poison type tear a bite from the leaf. Seeing the three pokemon standing around on the path, she was reminded about her dilemma. Pikachu had grown a little more comfortable with her, thanks to Carlos and Orchid being there, and he answered her small questions, like if he was hungry, but he still didn't listen to her when she wanted to actually talk. She started imagining what would happen when they found a pokemon he'd accept on their team, and her mind immediately saw him mounting a female right away, making her know exactly what her place on the team was.

The thought sent her core to simmering, and she tried to rub her thighs together to alleviate the lust down there, but Hummer took that moment to scuttle over, and the two trainers looked down at him to see what it wanted, but it just stared back up at them. "Hummer, what do you want?" Carlos asked, his slightly exotic voice sounding exasperated. The bug/poison type pantomimed using Poison Sting, his head stinger glowing briefly, and both trainers recognized what that meant. "You want to battle?" The hairy bug pokemon nodded and Carlos smiled and turned to Yellow.

"Hey, if it's cool, can we get off the path to find more wild pokemon? I want to train Hummer as much as I can before we leave Viridian. It wouldn't take more than a day." She nodded, inwardly gleeful about the added opportunity to seduce him, and they turned left, walking into the forest.

As soon as they swept the large tree branches to the side and stepped onto the leafy forest floor, their foreheads were dotted with perspiration and Yellow was worried about Bug Bites again, knowing the mosquitoes come around whenever that happened. She started fanning herself, but Carlos reached into his backpack and pulled out a small spray can, 'Combee-Gone', and shook it and sprayed some over his body, and then held it out for her. She took it and did the same, making sure to rub it into her creamy legs, arms, and face.

Handing the can back to Carlos, she saw him stretch his arm up, as they passed under a berry tree, and he plucked five Oran berries down, tossing one to each of the pokemon. He handed her one and put the spray away and said, "You know, you can probably find a new pokemon here. I don't know what you're looking for, but there's tons in the Viridian Forest.", and then he bit into his berry.

The blue berry juice dripping from his lip made her want to kiss him again, but she sighed when his tongue flicked out and licked it up. "Yeah, I know, but I'm looking for something to take on Brock's rock types, and since most of those are part ground, too, I'd have to rely solely on whoever becomes my new friend." She was about to add more, about bug and flying types being the wrong choices, but he beat her to it.

As he explained how the bug types were the best choice, since their evolutions learned useful attacks, she agreed and started thinking of what she'd look for. The bug/poison types wouldn't have very damaging attacks against rock types, so it would have to be something that could learn a powerful attack, at least effective against the gym leader's pokemon.

"I think I'm going to search for a Caterpie or a Wurmple, because they evolve into something with Confusion." She beamed at him and he held up a finger, adding something, cementing her decision on the Wurmple.

"And if Wurmple evolves into Beautifly, it learns Absorb, a grass type move that would be double super effective against a dual ground/rock type. And all the flying bugs would be able to dodge some of Brock's Geodude's attacks, and maybe some of his Onix's moves. He's not that tough, but by being careless, he could finish you in seconds-no problem."

She bit her lip, worried over her gym battle for the first time, since she finally knew what to use, but he saw this and tapped her arm. "Hey, calm down, it's gonna be fine. If you have to, come ask for Orchid and she'll be happy to battle with you, provided we get something out of it." His smirk promised something different than what his eyes said, something more akin to the bedroom, and she knew she definitely made the right decision to travel with him.

"Pika Pi!" They turned forward and saw their pokemon facing a Kakuna, the yellow cocoon pokemon hanging from the canopy on its String Shot. Orchid and Pikachu were both in front, with Hummer behind them, and when he squeezed in between them, it reminded Yellow of when the good guys on a Saturday morning cartoon would keep their secret weapon hidden until the last moment, and then they'd split apart and it would shine and look cool, right before it tore down the enemy. She giggled at that, seeing the Weedle standing in a similar heroic pose, eyeing the pokemon he'd evolve into, and she nearly burst into laughter when he started humming at it.

"Bulbasaur?" The seed pokemon turned to her trainer to hear what to do, but Carlos couldn't keep a straight face either, and he was holding his palm to his mouth to keep from laughing, looking away into the forest, so he wouldn't be tempted to laugh.

Not getting any battle orders, Orchid and Pikachu just watched Hummer put his head down and prepare a Poison Sting attack. It wasn't very effective, but it was all he had, and his stinger glowed white, right before he jumped forward, aiming for the Kakuna's belly. It hit, making the bug/poison evolution sway in the air, and Hummer landed behind it, turning back around to Sting again.

Yellow finally turned to see the battle, her laughing under control, and she saw the Kakuna raise its poisonous barbs to defend itself, as it swayed in slow circles. Hummer leaned his head down and prepared again, trying to Poison Sting it, but one of the Kakuna's poison barbs got in the way and Stung him, and he fell, groaning.

"Hummer, you alright?" Carlos asked, his voice still shaking with his mirth. Seeing the hairy bug pokemon getting up to fight again, he called out. "Alright, now use String Shot behind it!"

"Carlos, are you one of those stupid trainers? The kind that says, 'Hi, shorts are comfy!', and then decides their Rattata should only use Tail Whip? Come on, String Shot's a useless move against a Kakuna." But as she said it, Hummer fired a thread of silk at his opponent, who didn't react to it, even as the white string flew passed it and stuck to a tree trunk.

"Alright, Hummer, now hold on and start stepping back." He said, and Yellow saw the Weedle start moving backwards, taking small steps, and she was wondering if Carlos hoped the tree would be uprooted and fall on the Kakuna, but what happened surprised her.

Seeing the taught silk was about to snap, Carlos yelled, "Jump up, now, and use Poison Sting!". Hummer pushed off the ground, the silk still in his jaws, and the string immediately started slinging him forwards, like a bungee cord bouncing back up. He bared his stinger and they watched it glow white, till it shined, making any rays of sunshine near them fade in comparison.

The impact wasn't great, probably only enough to knock over a person, but they heard the 'Crack' sound of the poisonous horn hitting the thick Kakuna shell, not breaking it, but damaging it. Hummer ended up not letting go of the string, continuing his attack, and he pushed the cocoon pokemon backwards, sending it into the tree, where it stuck to the patch of silk. As the Weedle landed on the ground, Orchid and Pikachu both cheered, her vines and his arms waving in the air, and the Weedle hummed cutely.

Carlos and Yellow walked over to the pokemon, the Weedle coming over and nuzzling into his ankle, and the Bulbasaur approached her trainer and teammate, smiling and hopping excitedly.

As Yellow opened her mouth to congratulate Hummer, Pikachu walked over to her, rubbing the back of his neck and muttering, and she bent down to him. "Hey, Hummer did good, didn't he?" He nodded slightly, glancing to the Weedle, and then sparks popped from his cheeks, as he turned back to the sixteen year old, a determined look in his eyes. "Oh, you want to shock things?" She giggled, knowing that wasn't what he wanted, and he shook his head and mimed out a boxer, telling her he wanted to fight something.

"Oh, okay, let's look for an opponent." She stood straight and talked to Carlos, who was giving a treat to the Weedle. "Hey, Carlos, we're going to fight the next one!" She couldn't hide the grin on her face, the excitement from Pikachu being nice again filling her with happiness, and the other trainer smiled too, nodding.

"Alright, let's go!" They all started walking deeper, Hummer out in front, trying to intimidate the greenery, and Pikachu and Orchid were chatting right behind him. As Yellow walked, she felt her steps getting lighter, like the electric type being nicer to her was lifting her spirits, and she couldn't keep the bright grin off of her face.

"Wow, you're really happy he started talking to you again." The Latino said, his gray eyes lighting up, and Yellow nodded, staring at them briefly. "Well, I'd probably not mention it to him, or he might go back to ignoring you." The brunette frowned slightly, not understanding, so the other teenager continued. "See, I don't think he really was all that mad at you, at least not when we met you, but he just didn't know how to admit he didn't have a problem anymore."

As she was thinking on this, activity in the front of the group alerted them to the Cascoon falling from the forest ceiling on its String Shot. It was a faint purple color, with red eyes staring at them, and it had spiky limbs all over its round body. It looked dangerous, but Yellow knew it was as weak as the Kakuna, and it wasn't part poison type.

Hummer tried to Sting the cocoon pokemon, but the Bulbasaur had used her vines to hold him back, as Pikachu glanced back to his trainer with a determined smile. "Alright, Pikachu, I want a Wurmple, so that one can just be knocked out." She said, shelving her thoughts for a moment and focusing on the now. "Use Quick Attack and jump on it, and then use Thunder Shock." He immediately raced to the hanging pokemon, the Cascoon's eyes widening in sudden fear, but then a strand of silk shot at the electric type's feet from the canopy, and he was tripped up, falling on his face, his cheeks splashing his built-up electricity around him.

All five of them looked up, searching for what protected the Cascoon, and Orchid saw it first, pointing to the dark spot. A Wurmple was staring at them, as if it was waiting for them to move, and Yellow had an idea. Looking to the mouse pokemon and seeing he was free, she yelled, "Pikachu, use Thunder Shock, now!" He nodded and hopped, flipping backward, and landed a few feet away. A small bolt of lightning shot from his chest, aimed at the hanging target, but then a String Shot was fired again from the canopy, this time attaching to the Cascoon, and the bug type was pulled out of the way of the Thunder Shock at the last minute.

"Pikachu! Pikachu!" As the mouse pokemon raised his paws to the trees, yelling at the Wurmple, Yellow smiled, knowing this was exactly the bug type she wanted. It was clever, with perfect timing, and it was protecting its friend, and those were what she wanted on her team. She pulled her backpack off and unzipped the front pocket, finding her Pokedex immediately, and she flipped the screen open.

"Hi, Yellow, I am required to inform you of a new update from the manufacturer. Would you like to initiate now, or do you want reminded later?" The electronic voice asked and Yellow rolled her eyes, hating when it needed updates.

"No, just tell me what that pokemon is." She pointed the scanner up, but it read Pikachu.

"Pikachu, the mouse pokemon. Though not usually angry at trees, this one seems to be less than satisfactory with his forest experience." Yellow groaned and pointed the device higher, grinning despite her pokemon's still sputtering cheeks.

The light-blue light flickered into the canopy and the screen lit up with a chime. "Wurmple, the worm pokemon. Often targeted by bird pokemon, it desperately defends itself with its tail spikes. This Wurmple is female and her ability is shield dust." The brunette looked to the electric type at that, seeing his ears perk up, before flattening back down in anger, and she smirked, knowing he was going to want to have sex with the bug type. She closed the red encyclopedia and held it in her hand, pointing to her pokemon with the other.

"Pikachu, calm down..." He tried, his tail twitching less and less, and finally he breathed slowly, his ears rising from their flat position. "Great, now use Quick Attack to get up that tree. I want that Wurmple!" She pumped her fist in the air and he 'Chu'ed, racing to the tree and grasping the bark with his tiny claws, and he climbed up the trunk. As she watched the spot where the Wurmple was, she worried it was going to get away, but then a string of silk shot out, aiming for where Pikachu was going to step next, and she called out, "Stop!", and he did, his claws gripping tightly to keep from falling off. The silk spattered two inches above him and he darted around it, getting the idea to climb around the tree, and they lost sight of him for a moment.

"What did he do?" Yellow wondered aloud, with Orchid muttering, too.

"He went around the tree and ran up that side, to surprise the Wurmple." The raven-haired boy said, his green-and-yellow Arcanine-striped baseball cap in his hand, so he could watch the action.

"Are you sure?" She asked, but as the words left her mouth, she saw he was right, and the canopy lit up with the bright yellow energy she'd become familiar with. "Pikachu, use Thunder Wave!" She yelled, remembering shield dust negated any added effect of an attack, but not when it was their only effect, like Thunder Wave's paralysis. The crackling electrical wave flashed and shook the leaves, the energy fading, but then they the worm pokemon fell between branches, straight for the ground.

Pikachu tried to reach through them to grab her, but he was too slow, his tail latching around a twig to hold on, making him dangle, and Yellow dropped her Pokedex on her backpack and ran, holding out her arms, and she caught the bug type with a huff. The Wurmple was shaking with the faint static and murmuring weakly, looking defeated. "Hey, you alright, girl?" She murmured again and fainted, her head lolling to the side. Looking at her to check for wounds, Yellow admired how she was different than the Caterpie and Weedle of Viridian Forest. She was mostly red, with a creamy underside, and she had small, red bumps and spines along her back, with two yellow stingers on her tail and one on her forehead, with one red spine on top of her head.

"Yellow, do you have a pokeball?" The Latino trainer asked, walking over to her with Hummer and Orchid.

She was nodding when they heard the electric type's plea from the canopy. They looked up, seeing the mouse pokemon holding onto a branch with his tail, and he was trying to reach up and pull himself to safety, but he couldn't, and kept falling back to hanging upside-down. "Pikachu, drop down and I'll catch you!" The sixteen year old yelled, setting the Wurmple in the other trainer's arms. She spread her arms and nodded at Pikachu's apprehension, but then he blinked his eyes shut and fell, trusting her to catch him.

He fell into soft arms, his face clutched into a warm, pleasant pair of C-cups, and he nuzzled into his trainer, feeling her lips kissing his forehead. "Hey, Pikachu, you alright?" She whispered into his ear and he nodded. She set him down, hugging him tightly once more, and turned to her backpack, which she left on the ground. She set the Pokedex aside and unzipped the front pocket, finding one of the minimized pokeballs, and she pulled it out and expanded it. She was about to tap it to the Wurmple's forehead, when the bug type stirred in Carlos's arms.

"Wurm?" She stared at the pokeball, so close to her face, and she couldn't see anything passed it, but Yellow pulled it back, so they could see each other.

"Hi, I think you're awesome! Do you want to come with me and Pikachu and be on our team?" As she said it, the mouse pokemon darted up the girl's leg, scratching her slightly, and up to her shoulder, where he stared at the Wurmple with a smile. He chatted to her and she giggled, her eyes weakly closing with amusement, and she nodded slowly, as if unsure.

"Well, you don't have to, if you don't want to." The worm pokemon leaned to the side slightly, staring at the Cascoon it had saved, and Yellow understood. "Oh, we won't touch your friend, if that's what you're worried about." At the responding smile and coo, Yellow raised the pokeball again, but the Wurmple decided to hurry up, and she jumped from Carlos's arms and pressed the button, getting engulfed in red energy and pulled inside.

"Alright, you caught her!" Carlos said, as he watched Yellow's pokeball shake a few times and then finally click, telling them she was Yellow's.

She held up the ball, a ray of sunlight shining through the canopy and glinting off the red surface, and she yelled, "I did it! I did it! I caught a pokemon!", while dancing around and hopping about. She bent down to her starter and grinned. "Pikachu, thanks so much for helping out. We got a new friend!" She said and Pikachu laughed and started dancing with her.

"Alright, Spaz, would you like to name your Wurmple? Might I suggest, 'Thingy'?" The red machine on the ground said, and she got mad, letting go of Pikachu's paw, and she stomped to the Pokedex and flipped it open, glaring at the screen.

"No, you may not suggest that name. I think I'll call her... Clover!" She held the pokeball towards the sky and Carlos and Orchid looked at each other, murmuring.

"But Yellow, why 'Clover'? Wouldn't that be the name of a grass type?"

"Well, sure, but it's pretty... and besides, doesn't she just look like a 'Clover'?" She said, holding the ball into the air again.

He didn't answer, staring at the pokeball with a questioning gaze, and she sighed and said, "Whatever, let's just go, and remind Hummer not to attack the Cascoon.".

She slipped Clover's pokeball and her Pokedex into the backpack, zipped it up, and swung it onto her shoulders. They started walking, and Orchid had to use her vines to restrain the Weedle from attacking the hanging Cascoon, its eyes widening in fear again. She ended up dragging the humming bug/poison type behind her, with Yellow and Carlos leading the way and Pikachu in front of her, glancing back to the two pokemon every now and then. With their spirits restored, a new friend on their team, and new traveling companions, Yellow and Pikachu made their way out of Viridian Forest, and to their future.

And then there were six...

* * *

Author Notes Strikes Back: How was that? What's going to happen next? Will Hummer double battle with Clover? Will Yellow and Carlos meet 'one of those stupid trainers'? Will there be sex? Nobody knows, because it's not written yet, but those are the general goals of the next chapter, with two threesomes, one between Carlos, Yellow, and a fully evolved Hummer, and one between Orchid, Pikachu, and a fully evolved Clover.

I know it was long, but there was story in there, and I wanted to give some POV from Pikachu. I also wanted the fulltime partner to be introduced as likable, with some qualities that Yellow finds attractive, and they also wouldn't have sex right away. Don't worry, they will be having sex in the next chapter. It's also going to be that way when I introduce Miranda Fossil, their other traveling partner, a few chapters from now.

silverlining990, bye


End file.
